Cásate conmigo
by Leanne Black
Summary: ¡Hermione se casa! Después de 8 años de espera, por fin llega el momento que tanto había soñado, por fin se casaria con el hombre que tanto ama
1. MI QUERIDA ESPOSA

MI QUERIDA ESPOSA

Cuando salieron del despacho de Dumblendore los tres amigos se dirigieron a la sala común, lo único que querían hacer era descansar, estaban agotados, Harry subió a la habitación mientras que Hermione y Ron se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas, ninguno de os dos hablaba solo estaban ahí sentados, abrazados, pensando en todo lo que solo unas horas antes había tenido suceso, las muertes ocurridas y todo lo que aún faltaba por venir, la reconstrucción de los lugares destruidos, los funerales a los que tendrían que asistir y sobre todo el funeral de Fred.

Ron jugaba tranquilamente con el cabello de Hermione, era una sensación extraña pero con ella se sentía seguro y estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida, la madre de sus hijos y fue en ese preciso instante en el que se dio cuenta de que no se quería separar de ella nunca, respiro profundamente y se levanto ante la mirada extrañada de Hermione

---Hermione te quieres casar conmigo--- Ron miro a Hermione con mucho amor y deseo de que contestara que si

---Estas hablando en serio, Ron lo estas diciendo en verdad--- los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lagrimas, no quería que todo esta fuera un sueño por eso mismo se pellizco

---Nunca mentiría con una cosa así, te quieres casar conmigo, te amo demasiado como para permanecer más tiempo lejos de ti--- repitió Ron hincándose ante Hermione, quien estaba llorando pero con una sonrisa en los labios

---Claro que, si me quiero casar contigo, oh Ron no sabes lo feliz que me haces y no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me lo pidieras--- Hermione se abrazo a Ron, estaba completamente feliz, sabía que de ahora en adelante su vida sería perfecta

---Gracias Hermione por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo--- Ron no podía contener su felicidad, la mujer que amaba se iba a casar con el, los dos serían muy felices

--- ¡ME VOY A CASAR! ¡ME VOY A CASAR! ¡ME VOY A CASAR!--- comenzó a gritar Hermione y no paso mucho tiempo para que todos salieran de sus habitaciones para ver quien era el que estaba causando tanto alboroto

--- ¿Qué pasa?--- pregunto Neville aún medio dormido

---Ron y yo nos vamos a casar, ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!--- Hermine contesto con una sonrisa en los labios

---Felicidades chicos, ya era hora de que Ron se animara--- Ginny abrazo a ambos, los demás hicieron lo mismo

Todos excepto Harry, no sabía porque pero no estaba tan contento como los demás, se sentía extraño, aún así los felicito y les dio sus mejores deseos

---Felicidades, serán un lindo matrimonio--- mintió Harry

---Gracias Harry, estoy muy contenta, nunca había sido tan feliz--- Hermione lo abrazo seguido de Ron que aún sonreía de felicidad

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh ohh_

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_Ahora que, me va muy bien_

Ocho años ya habían pasado desde aquella feliz noche, Hermione se encontraba mirando el paisaje, el sol ofrecía una maravillosa estampa, el jardín ya estaba preparado para la boda, los invitados ya estaban sentados en su lugar sólo hacía falta que la novia hiciera su entrada triunfal; el vestido blanco dejaba al descubierto su espalda y hombros, el faldón era bastante amplio, de un blanco impresionante, su cabello estaba recogido por la mitad, pequeños rizos se formaban y la hacían lucir más hermosa que nunca, en sus manos sostenía un bello ramo de rosas blancas

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar, mmhmm_

_Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no ooh_

_Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)_

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo_

En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, muy pronto uniría al hombre que tanto la había hecho feliz, aquel que había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, que nunca la había dejado cuando más lo había necesitado, antes su mejor amigo ahora el hombre de su vida. Después de tanto sufrimiento, miedo de no ser feliz de nuevo, él le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, la felicidad a su vida, todo lo que había perdido.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel que tanto amo y que la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, sus ojos dejaron escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas, su recuerdo aún estaba demasiado presente, se recrimino a si misma por estar pensando en el, precisamente en él, en el día en que iba unir su vida al hombre que tanto amaba y el cual la había rescatado de la tristeza en la que se encontraba, pensaba en él y no podía evitar pensar en como sería su vida si él no se hubiera marchado de su lado

Una tormenta de recuerdos inundo su cerebro, las aventuras vividas en el colegio, las salidas nocturnas, las batallas emprendidas en pos de la libertad, las bromas a los compañeros, el primer beso, la propuesta más importante de su vida, la infancia vivida, el amor intenso emocionante como solo se vive el primer amor; las lagrimas se apuraron en salir, sabia que no tenía que llorar, era el día más feliz de si vida, tenía que sonreír y hacer felices a los demás como lo era ella.

---Luces hermosa, tal y como te imagine que te verías el día de tu boda

Aquella voz le pareció lejana, como si se tratara de los mismos recuerdos y pensamientos que en ese momento experimentaba, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de un dulce sueño, que no despertara jamás; dejo de mirar hacia la ventana y miro hacía donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz, lo miro y se sintió desfallecer pero prefirió no darle la satisfacción de verla desmayar y se limito a decir:

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- pregunto Hermione

---Es la boda de mis mejores, acaso no puedo venir a celebrar con ellos--- ya nada quedaba de aquel joven amable y hasta tímido, aquel que había pasado 6 años enamorado de ella en silencio hasta que por fin se decidió hablar con la verdad. Ronald Weasley estaba muy cambiado ya no era aquel chico languiducho y descuidado, se había vuelto musculoso y en su rostro llevaba una barba bastante descuidada, esa apariencia lo hacía ver sexy y peligroso pero la dulzura de su mirada decía todo lo contrario, la miraba como quien mira un ángel, su ángel personal

--- Estás realmente cambiado Ron--- continúo interrogándolo Hermione

---El trabajo muggle es realmente pesado cuando no puedes usar magia--- contesto Ron

--- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?--- pregunto Hermione mirando las manos llenas de callos de Ron

---De todo un poco, jardinero, albañil, carpintero, trabaje en una granja, en fin, me adapto según el lugar en donde me encuentre--- contesto Ron intentando no darle importancia a su pasado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas, ooh ohh_

Los días habían pasado, todos se estaban preparando para realizar los funerales de las personas que perdieron la vida en la última batalla, en la Madriguera se llevarían a cabo los de Fred, Lupin y Tonks, nadie decía mucho, todos preferían sufrir en silencio para no molestar a los demás, era difícil descifrar los sentimientos de los presentes, eran casi robóticos sus movimientos; Ron y Hermione prefirieron no decir nada por lo menos no hasta después de los entierros, ambos pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, no se querían separar mas de lo necesario

La ceremonia resulto bastante triste, los señores Weasley y Andrómeda no pararon de llorar, los demás intentaban consolarlos, pero el más afectado fue George, cualquiera diría que lo estaban enterrando a el también y ese era el sentimiento que lo embargaba; después de la ceremonia los asistentes se marcharon dejándolos solos.

---Mamá, papá, Hermione y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante--- comenzó a decir Ron parado junto a Hermione, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, todos se encontraban en la sala, Ginny y Harry sabían perfectamente de lo que se trataba pero guardaron silencio para que hablaran ellos

Ginny pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban sus padres y el resto de la familia para volver a ser felices mientras Harry deseaba con todo su corazón que los padres de Ron se negaran y no les permitieran casarse

--- ¿Qué pasa Ron?--- pregunto la señora Weasley detrás de una fotografía en la que se encontraba toda la familia, los buenos tiempos

---Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar--- contesto Ron esperando la respuesta de sus padres ante la noticia

Todos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, los miraban como esperando que dijeran que se trataba de una broma, al ver que era en serio la señora Weasley se puso de pie y los abrazo a los dos

---Es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido en tanto tiempo, me hacen muy feliz, los dos serán muy felices juntos--- ella lloraba un poco pero cuando se separa de ellos tenía una sonrisa en los labios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar, mmhmm_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh ooh_

_Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)_

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo_

--- ¿Como te enteraste? Nosotros no sabíamos de ti desde que pasaste casi un año con Charlie en Rumania--- pregunto fríamente Hermione, no le gustaba nada que el supiera tonto de ello y ellos nada de él

---Por el periódico, la noticia esta publicada en todos lados, después de todo se casa el niño que vivo, es una noticia importante--- contesto Ron sacando de su saco un periódico mágico escrito en alemán, la noticia se encontraba en primera plana

---Así que estabas en Alemania, te busque en Rumania pero para cuando llegue tu ya te habías marchado de nuevo--- dijo Hermione poniendo más énfasis en las tres ultimas palabras

---Eso ya no importa ahora, regrese para pedirte…

---No Ron. Es demasiado tarde no crees, lo lamento pero yo… yo ya no te amo

---Hermione, escúchame por favor, solo escúchame

---Te hubiera escuchado pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo, tu te fuiste, preferiste dejarme, no entiendo porque te marchaste, ya no hay lugar para explicaciones, me caso en unos minutos y soy realmente feliz, ya no me interesa ser feliz a tu lado, ahora soy feliz al lado de Harry

---Solo escúchame…

---Hermione ya es hora--- el padre de Hermione asomándose por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Ron sin oportunidad de hablar con ella, él no pudo ver a Ron ya que quedo oculto detrás de la puerta

---Enseguida salgo papi, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, adiós Ron--- Hermione se seco las lagrimas y se retoco un poco el maquillaje y salio sin mirar a Ron

Hermione caminaba hacía al altar del brazo de su padre, la crema y nata del mundo mágico se encontraba ahí, la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y el resto de profesorado de Hogwarts, los Weasley, amigos del colegio y antiguos miembros de la Orden.

Harry sonreía enamorado, sus ojos estaban clavados en Hermione, definitivamente ese era el día más feliz de su vida. Para Hermione el camino hasta el altar resulto increíblemente largo, no paraba de recordar el momento en que Ron desapareció de su vida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

--- ¡HERMIONE DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!--- Ginny gritaba desesperada, no lograba despertar a Hermione y ella la necesitaba despierta

--- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?--- Hermione pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados, más dormida que despierta

---Ron se ha ido, no esta en su habitación--- contesto Ginny preocupada por la reacción de Hermione

La repuesta de Ginny le llego muy lejana, como si se tratara de un sueño, una pesadilla, se quedo como piedra esperando que todo fuera un sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento, no podía ser verdad, Ron no podía haberse marchado, él le había pedido matrimonio, le había dicho que la amaba

---Hermione…

--- ¡NO!

Hermione se levanto de la cama tan deprisa que asusto a Ginny, salio de la habitación y se dirijo hasta la de Ron, se paro en seco al ver a toda la familia en la pequeña habitación, todos la miraron, la señora Weasley sostenía una carta con el nombre de Hermione escrito en ella con la característica letra de Ron. Hermione estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma, todos la miraban muy preocupados

---Hermione querida, toma asiento, no te ves muy bien--- la señora Weasley intento hacerla sentar pero ella permaneció inmóvil

---La carta, déme la carta por favor--- Hermione extendió la mano y la señora Weasley no tuvo más opción que darle la carta, ella la abrió y comenzó a leerla

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que pensaras que soy un cobarde por marcharme de esta forma y probablemente lo soy pero no puedo quedarme, no puedo estar en un lugar en el que fui extremadamente feliz, en que pase los mejores momentos de mi vida y que ahora están manchados de muerte, la muerte de los que tanto quise, no te culpo por odiarme, por desear mi muerte._

_Lo que te dije fue en serio, yo te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginar pero no puedo estar a tu lado, no ahora en el que ni yo mismo quiero estar junto a mi, en verdad quería que fueras mi esposa, la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de mi vida, en este momento soy todo menos lo que alguna vez quisiste, lo que amaste, no puedo permitir que sufras a mi lado, tu te mereces lo mejor y yo no lo soy, te mereces algo mejor que yo._

_Se feliz Herms, no esperes por mi, no esperes por alguien que no te merece, olvida que alguna vez me amaste y continua con tu vida, tu yo nunca pudimos ser, no fue más que un hermoso sueño, una fantasía maravillosa, todo menos una realidad._

_Ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirte perdón, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y no te lo voy a negar, hoy salgo de tu vida pero ten por seguro que tú siempre estarás en la mía._

_Ron _

Harry se sentía extremadamente culpable después de todo el había deseado que sus amigos no se casaran, todo era su culpa. Hermione termino de leer la carta, no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar, se seco las lagrimas y salio de la habitación, todos la siguieron pues estaban muy preocupados por ella ya que ninguno conocía el contenido de la carta y eso los preocupaba aún más. La señora Weasley sólo había encontrado una nota en la que Ron le decía que se marchaba y que no pensaba regresar. Hermione entro a la habitación y comenzó a hacer su maleta

--- ¿Qué haces Hermione? ¿A dónde vas?--- pregunto Ginny

---Tengo que ir a buscarlo--- contesto la castaña temblando como si estuviera en un congelador

---Los aurores ya lo están buscando, ellos lo encontraran, vamos querida tranquilízate…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

Por fin llego el momento que ella se uniría al hombre que la había hecho feliz todo este tiempo, su padre ya la había entregado a él, todos sonreían, la felicidad por fin regresaba a sus vidas, ya los recuerdos tristes no eran más que eso, recuerdos, todos los presentes estaban ahí para celebrar la unión de dos de las personas más queridas del mundo mágico: el niño que vivió y venció y la próxima Ministra de Magia.

Todos menos el joven que parecía no pertenecer a aquella celebración, estaba bastante alejado pero podía ver claramente todo lo que sucedía, el momento en que el padre de Hermione la entrego a Harry, las palabras del encargado de realizar la ceremonia, las palabras de amor de ambos, el momento en que el matrimonio quedo sellado. Ron quería marcharse pero no lo haría, ocho años atrás lo hizo y perdió lo que más amaba, ahora se quedaría a luchar por ella.

Después de la ceremonia se dio paso a la fiesta, Ron se mantuvo bastante alejado, no quería arruinar la felicidad de la mujer que amaba, porque por más que le doliera, Hermione sonreía como solo lo había hecho cuando él le pidió matrimonio, podía ver claramente que era completamente feliz, que había continuado con su vida, que Harry había hecho lo que el no pudo hacer, sin embargo cuando estuvo asolas con ella se pudo dar cuenta que aún lo amaba, que aún sentía lo mismo que sentía por el cuando le pidió matrimonio, sus labios podían mentirle pero sus ojos nunca, por eso es que decidió quedarse a luchar por ella, a luchar por el amor de su vida.

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar aún más de aquel pasado que ahora regresaba para atormentarla, justamente en ese día, el día más feliz de su vida, por que ahora y no antes, cuando aún podía dejar todo atrás para comenzar su vida al lado de él, por que no regreso antes de que decidiera rehacer su vida al lado de Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ohh ooh ohh_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_No ohhh...no no_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Y se me desgarra el alma_

---Vamos Hermione, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Ron esta bien, recuerda que las malas noticias llegan primero, el esta bien--- decía Harry intentando tranquilizarla

---Pero donde esta, ¿Por qué se marcho de Rumania? El supo que yo iría a verlo, ¿Por qué no espero a que ya llegara hasta con el? Podíamos arreglar las cosas, yo aún lo amo y se que el también me ama ¿Cómo es posible que nadie pueda dar con el?--- ya había pasado casi un año desde que Ron desapareció, todos estaban muy preocupados por el

---El señor Weasley dice que probablemente se haya hecho inmarcable, es la única explicación que le encuentran, también dijo que Charlie no tenía idea de a donde pudo haber ido, que el tiempo que estuvo con él no hablo mucho y que solo se dedico a trabajar pero cuando se entero de que les había avisado a sus padres y a ti, se puso furioso y simplemente desapreció de nuevo--- Harry intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no quería que Hermione sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido

Hermione acababa de regresar de Rumania, solo estuvo ahí un par de días, la mayor parte del tiempo se paso buscándolo a Ron por los lugares que frecuentaba pero al no encontrarlo regreso a Londres para ver si había más noticias de él, pero nada, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Mi mundo trizas_

La fiesta se prolongo hasta muy entrada la noche, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron, ni siquiera su propia familia, el disfruto verlos, recordar como eran las cosa hasta antes de que se marchara, la felicidad que se reflejaba en sus rostros, se sentía un extraño en medio de tanta felicidad de la cual no podía ser participe.

En todo ese tiempo nadie se acerco a él, ni siquiera Hermione, probablemente no quería dejar solo a Harry ni un solo segundo, ya estaba realmente aburrido y con mucha hambre, después de todos esos años, su apetito era lo único que no cambió para nada y recordando que tenía una capa de invisibilidad se acerco silenciosamente hasta donde estaba la mesa de los postres y entonces fue como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, Hermione se separa de Harry y se acerco hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Ron engullendo varios postres que había metido debajo de su capa

---Hermione necesito hablar contigo, dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo lo que paso--- dijo Ron hablando en voz baja, aunque era innecesario, solamente estaban los dos

--- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Te busque durante mucho tiempo, espere demasiado para tener una explicación y francamente Ron, ya no la necesito--- contesto Hermione fríamente

---Dame una hora de ti vida, permíteme explicarte lo que paso, el día que tú quieras y en el momento en que tú lo decidas, solo dame una oportunidad y si después de eso no quieres volver a verme, te juro que me marchare y no te molestare nunca más--- suplico Ron

---En eso eres experto, ¿Por qué te has mantenido oculto, por qué no das la cara?--- pregunto Hermione

---Este es tu día, no quiero arruinarlo con mi presencia, por favor veme mañana a las 6:00 en este mismo lugar, te amo Herms--- Ron se descubrió el rostro solo para despedirse de ella. Hermione ya no pudo decir más nada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Ooh, ahh..._

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

_Oh, pero me, pero me, pero me_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, oh ah_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, oh ooh ohh oh_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti_

---No podemos continuar con esta situación, me estoy volviendo loca, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto, le podemos hacer daño a aquellos a los que amamos--- Hermione hablaba desperada, Harry la miraba calladamente, esperando que le diera la oportunidad de hablar

---Hace tiempo que deje de querer a Ginny de esa forma, solo te quiero a ti, Ginny sabe perfectamente que no la amo, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz--- Harry insistió

---Terminaron hace un par de meses, como se vería si ahora de repente comienzas una relación conmigo--- Hermione no estaba segura que la gente lo tomara bien

---No me importa lo que piense la gente, solo me importa lo que tú y yo pensemos--- Harry abrazo a Hermione para tranquilizarla

---Yo en verdad te amo y me has hecho más feliz de lo que pensé, sobre todo después de lo que paso--- dijo Hermione contestando también al abrazo de Harry, con él se sentía de nuevo segura y amada

---No pienses en cosas tristes, lo importante es que ahora somos felices, que tú eres feliz de nuevo, cásate conmigo Hermione, cásate conmigo y te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo--- Harry le pidió de nuevo que se casara con él, esa pregunta ya la había hecho antes, por eso se había puesto tan intranquila

---Si, si Harry, si me caso contigo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione miró el lugar en el que hasta hace unos segundos había estado Ron, el amor de su vida, para después mirar al hombre con él que compartiría el resto de su vida, él le sonrió, lo amaba tanto y estaba segura que había tomado la decisión correcta y nunca cambiaría de parecer.

Tomo otra rebanada de pastel y se dirigió hasta su lado, era el día más feliz de su vida y nada de lo que había pasado la haría cambiar de opinión

---Sabes que eres la persona que más amo--- dijo Hermione besando a Harry

---Tú también eres la persona que más amo--- contesto Harry.


	2. ALGUN DIA

ALGÚN DÍA

Era de noche, Ron estaba en su vieja habitación, hacia tantos años que no ponía un pie en ese lugar, se sentía realmente extraño, como si se tratara de de otra persona la que hubiera vivido su vida y él hubiera sido un simple espectador, los recuerdos de su infancia lo asfixiaban y lo emocionaban al mismo tiempo; sus padres debían de continuar en la boda, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para tratarse de el lugar en el que creció, donde paso los momentos más felices de su vida pero donde también lo perdió todo.

Ron se quito la capa, se sentía completamente seguro en ese lugar, sabía que sus padres no regresarían sino hasta más tarde, una pequeña capa de polvo cubría los objetos que ahí se encontraban, como sino hubieran sacudido en un par de días, sus viejos afiches del Chudley Cannons seguían en su lugar, los estandarte de Gryffindor, toda estaba tal y como lo recordaba

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, llenándose con todos los recuerdos, con todos los sentimientos que había perdido u olvidado, se sentía vació, no se sentía como aquel joven que tanta alegría había experimentado, hasta que por fin reparo en un pequeño sobre blanco acomodado esmeradamente sobre la almohada y con la pulcra y estilizada letra de Hermione, se dirigió con la respiración entrecortada y la tomo entre sus manos, contuvo las lagrimas, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

Fue encontrarme en tu mirada

Y sentirme enamorada

Era menos frágil junto a ti

_Ron: _

_Eres un cobarde, ¡un maldito cobarde!, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme así?, ¡me pediste matrimonio! ¡Y después te marchas como si lo que me dijiste no significara nada!, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte y dejarme con este sufrimiento? No se como pude creer en ti, no se como pude pensar que habías cambiado, sigues siendo aquel cobarde que nos abandono, a Harry y a mi en medio del bosque, para ponerse a salvo, para vivir tranquilo y sin complicaciones, eres un cobarde._

Pero todo era mentira

Te marchaste de mi vida

Y me perdí, y me perdí

_Pero tienes razón, no me mereces, no mereces todo el amor, todo el cariño que siento por ti, te voy a superar, me voy a olvidar de ti y si alguna vez llegas a regresar te aseguro que no voy a tocarme el corazón para destruirte, te voy a causar tanto dolor como el que me has causado, ¡te odio Ronald Weasley! ¡Te odio y eso nunca va a cambiar!_

Sigue vivo tu recuerdo

Me hace daño si te pienso

Estoy triste, pero estoy de pie

Aunque me hayas olvidado

Se que tarde o más temprano

Vas a entender cuanto te amé...

Ron no pudo continuar leyendo, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, podía sentir el odio de Hermione en esas pocas líneas y sentía como si una daga se clavara en su corazón, Hermione tenía razón, era un cobarde tal y como lo había sido en el bosque, se sentía un maldito, un estúpido por pensar que Hermione lograría perdonarlo.

Alguien había tomado una fotografía de la noche en Hermione y él se habían comprometido, se podía ver a el mismo y a ella sonriendo abrazados y rodeados de sus compañeros y pudo notar la sonrisa forzada de su mejor amigo: Harry sonreía pero no lo hacía como los demás sino que miraba constantemente a Hermione y Ron se reprendió a si mismo por no darse cuneta de que su amigo amaba a Herms, después de todo como iba a quererlo teniendo a su lado al gran Harry Potter

Había pocas fotografías de su estancia en Hogwarts pero inmediatamente tomo la que estaba en el buró junto a la cama, en ella se podía ver a los tres amigos en su quinto año de escuela justo después de una reunión del Ejercito de Dumbledore, en esa fotografía Hermione miraba con todo su cariño a Ron mientras que Harry buscaba con la mirada a Ginny, quien solo aparecía fugazmente en la foto, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más en que su vida había sido mejor en aquellos momentos, las lagrimas continuaban apareciendo en su rostro, estaba completamente seguro que ya nada sería lo mismo y que daría todo lo que le pertenecía por regresar a aquellos momentos, tomo la carta y continuo leyendo:

Algún día sin pensarlo

Me vas a extrañar despacio

Algún día una mañana

Sentirás que te hago falta

Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final...lo pierde...

_Te voy a extrañar, te voy a extrañar demasiado y te aseguro que tú vas a sufrir mucho más en el momento en el que yo decida rehacer mi vida, cuando por fin te des cuenta de que ya no puedes regresar y tenerme a tu lado, vas a querer arrancarte el corazón de todo el amor que tienes dentro y que ahora ya no podrás darme, espero que te des cuenta de lo que perdiste y que no esperes recuperarlo porque en el momento en que huiste de nuevo de mi en Rumania, es cuando decidí que ya no esperaría más por ti. Te aseguro que me vas a extrañar, me vas a extrañar tanto y vas a sufrir y me vas a rogar que regrese contigo, pero no lo voy a hacer, ya no voy a esperar por ti, ya no voy a esperar a que te decidas a amarme y a hacer feliz a mi lado._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Te pedí que no se los dijeras! ¡No quiero verla, no quiero saber nada de ella, solamente quería olvidarme de todo, dejar todo atrás y ahora no lo podré hacer!--- gritaba Ron mientras se paseaba por la pequeña habitación recogiendo su ropa y demás objetos regados en ella.

---Tienes que dar la cara Ron, no puedes esconderte para siempre, le debes una explicación a nuestros padres y sobre todo a Hermione, ¡demonios Ron, le pediste matrimonio! No puedes dejarla así como así y si es necesario te retendré aquí hasta que lo hagas--- Charlie se paró en la puerta y abrió los brazos y piernas cubriendo la salida

--- ¡Es que acaso no lo entienden, no puedo darles la cara, no ahora, no en este momento! Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis ideas--- Ron se detuvo y miró suplicante a su hermano

---Lo que realmente necesitas es hablar con ellos, estoy seguro de que ellos te ayudaran a superar todo lo que estas sintiendo en este momento, además, mira esta fotografía, lo he notado, no haces más que mirarla--- dijo Charlie tomando la fotografía que estaba a sus pies, en ella se podía ver claramente a Hermione sonriendo saludando a la cámara en un hermoso jardín rodeado de rosas blancas y con una pequeña dedicatoria: _"Para mi querido amigo Ron, con todo mi cariño Hermione" _

---Eso ya no importa ahora, ¡ya no importa nada!--- Ron estaba realmente desilusionado y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía de esa forma

---Vamos Ron, yo se que lo que paso no es algo que se supere de un día para otro pero tampoco puedes huir, habla con papá y con mamá, estoy seguro que ellos dos te ayudaran a superar todo esto y Hermione sabrá esperarte, ella te ama demasiado, no puedes marcharte así y menos ahora que le pediste matrimonio--- Charlie se acerco y lo abrazo al ver que su hermano había comenzado a derramar algunas lagrimas

---Es solo que no puedo, ¡NO PUEDO!--- Ron se separo de su hermano y terminó de recoger sus cosas

--- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HUYYAS COMO UN COBARDE!--- Charlie estaba realmente molesto por la aptitud de su hermano

--- ¡Y YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME TRATEN COMO A UN NIÑO! ¡Petrificus Totales!, lo siento Charlie pero no puedo quedarme, no puedo permitir que me encuentren--- Ron salio de la habitación y camino hasta que puedo desaparecerse, sabía que después de esto ya no podría darle la cara a su familia y mucho menos a Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cada vez que vuelvo a verte

No lo niego, aún me duele

Pero se que algún día estaré bien

_Te amo Ron, te amo demasiado y tu no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme en este momento en el que te necesito más que nunca, tienes que regresar a mi, tienes que volver y estar a mi lado, yo te amo y se que tu también me amas, me duele demasiado que te marcharas y que me dejaras sumida en esta tristeza, en este dolor que me esta matando poco a poco, por favor regresa, regresa a mi lado, te prometo que me voy a olvidar de todo, te perdono, pero por favor regresa. Regresa a mi lado, no me importa si ya no me amas, solo regresa y dímelo, te prometo que sabré aceptarlo y te dejaré vivir tu vida en paz, solo regresa y hazme saber que estas bien _

---Te amo Hermione, te amo y lamento todo el sufrimiento que te cause--- Ron continuaba derramando lagrimas, una amargura inimaginable se reflejaba en su rostro, sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza y todo su ser no era más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue

Los recuerdos de una infancia pasada, lejana le nublaban la vista, lo llenaban de odio hacia el mismo, él era el único culpable de todo el sufrimiento de la mujer que más amaba, de la mujer que lo había dado todo por él y que el no había sabido amar

Y aunque me hayas olvidado

Se que tarde o más temprano

Vas a entender cuanto te amé...

_Tal vez solo lo dijiste por decirlo, por no estar solo en un momento en el que no querías estarlo, se que me amaste, vi amor en tus ojos, se que no era una mentira pero te juró que sabré entender si ya no me quieres, si ya me olvidaste, pero por favor regresa._

_Solo quiero que me expliques por que te marchaste, por que me olivaste, no quiero que después te arrepientas y que quieras regresar a mi lado y que ya sea demasiado tarde, no quiero que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que en verdad me amas y ya no puedas recuperarme, solo regresa por favor, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para aclarar tus sentimientos, sólo regresa, regresa a la Madriguera, te prometo que para ese momento yo ya no estaré ahí, me marcharé y esperare a que tu me busques._

Algún día sin pensarlo

Me vas a extrañar despacio

Algún día una mañana

Sentirás que te hago falta

Y en tu interior, vas a sentir amor

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final...lo pierde...

Nooo...

Ron leía la carta que nunca pudo recibir, había sido un tonto, el mismo fue el que arrojo a Hermione a los brazos de Harry, ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, a darle tiempo para que aclarara sus ideas, lo único que quería era que regresara y él no lo había hecho, había sido un cobarde y un maldito traidor, había traicionado a la persona que más amaba, le había destrozado el corazón y ahora no podía hacer nada para que ella volviera a amarlo.

---Soy un idiota, un verdadero completo idiota, deje escapar lo mejor de mi vida y ahora no podré recuperarlo

Algún día sin pensarlo

Me vas a extrañar despacio

Algún día una mañana

Sentirás que te hago falta

Y en tu interior, vas a sentir amor

Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final...lo pierde

Lo pierde...

_No permitas que olvide que alguna vez te ame y que te olvide, porque sin ti yo no estoy completa, mi corazón late lento, dime como olvido que alguna vez te ame, te llevaste mi corazón cuando te marchaste y sin el no puedo vivir porque tú eres todo para mí, tú eres mi corazón._

_Te amo Ron, por favor regresa, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde para regresar_

_Hermione_

Para el final de la carta, esta ya estaba completamente llena de las lagrimas de Ron, lo había perdido todo y ahora ya no iba a poder recuperarlo, Hermione había elegido, su mejor amigo ahora estaría celebrando con la mujer que el amaba con tanta intensidad y que ahora ya no podría expresárselo, se tumbo en la cama con la carta sobre el corazón como si se pudiera solucionar todo lo que ahora lo preocupara.

---Fue una boda maravillosa, pero estoy segura que con mi Ron, Hermione hubiera sido más feliz--- la voz de su madre le llego demasiado lejos, como si se tratara de una radio mal sintonizada, estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguar si se trataba de un sueño o como había ocurrido tantas veces atrás, un sueño en el que nunca había abandonado a Hermione

En la sala, los señores Weasley se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala recuperándose de la fiesta vivida, ninguno de sus hijos vivían ya con ellos, se sentían realmente contentos de que Hermione hubiese encontrado el amor pero por otro lado estaban muy tristes por que ellos sabían que era a su hijo al que realmente amaba.

---Es muy tarde ya y mañana voy a tener que ir a trabajar--- Arthur le dio un beso de buenas noches a su mujer para después irse a dormir, mientras que su mujer se quedo aún recordando a su querido hijo y lo mucho que debe haber sufrido

Molly se quedo largo rato mirando por la ventana, desde la partida de Ron lo hacia muy seguido, casi esperando que apareciera de la nada pero eso nunca pasaba, en ese momento recordó que no había sacudido el cuarto de este desde hacia dos días, tomo un plumero y subió para realizar su tarea tan monótona pero extrañamente eso la hacia sentirse más cerca de su pequeño Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Espero que no te moleste, Harry querido, pero me parece que estarías más cómodo en la habitación de los gemelos, después de todo es más grande--- decía la señora Weasley mientras le ayudaba a Harry a terminar de guardar sus cosas, para cambiarse al cuarto de los gemelos

---No hay problema señora Weasley, en verdad, además me mudo dentro de una semana a la mansión de los Black, Kingsley asegura que ya estará completamente habitable para entonces--- Harry estaba seguro que la señora Weasley lo quería sacar cuanto antes del cuarto de Ron para después conservarlo tal y como lo había dejado su querido hijo

---Te puedes quedar en casa todo el tiempo que quieras, tú eres de la familia, no entiendo porque te quieres marchar a una casa en la que estarás completamente solo--- dijo la señora Weasley

---Talvez porque quiera un poco de privacidad, esta en todo su derecho, después de todo, fue la herencia que le dejo su padrino--- intervino el señor Weasley

---Estaré bien señora Weasley, no se preocupe por mi, además ustedes pueden visitarme cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidos en mi hogar

---Gracias querido, no esperaba menos de ti--- la señora Weasley se secó las lagrimas que en ese momento surcaban su rostro

---Llevaré estas cajas--- Harry salió de la habitación dejando solos a los dos esposos

---No crees que es un poco injusto que saques a Harry para conservar esta habitación tal y como la dejó Ron--- le recrimino a su esposa el señor Weasley

---Es nuestro hijo y yo tengo todo el derecho de proteger sus cosas para que cuando regrese encuentro todo tal y como lo dejo de esa forma no se sentirá excluido

---Solo digo que no me parece justo que saque a Harry para dejar el cuarto de Ron inmaculado

---No me importa, además, la habitación de los gemelos es más amplia y ahí Harry estará más cómodo y si no quieres ayudar, ya lo haré yo sola--- el señor Weasley prefirió terminar su trabajo en silencio a continuar discutiendo con su mujer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La señora Weasley llegó hasta el rellano de la puerta, este recuerdo siempre iba con ella cuando se trataba de entrar a la habitación de su hijo, no se molesto en llamar ya que desde hace 8 años nadie le contestaba; la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación no le permitió ver al hombre dormido sobre la cama, apunto con su varita al techo y de inmediato la habitación se ilumino para dejar al descubierto al sexto de los hijo Weasley, Molly se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba parada y solo atino a decir:

---Ron…

Ron se movió un poco por la molestia de la luz sobre su rostro, su madre término inmediatamente el hechizo y lanzo otro, este era para evitar que la gente pudiera aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de la casa y salio corriendo a la habitación que compartía con su esposo

--- ¡Esta aquí, Arthur esta aquí!--- dijo susurrando e intentando despertar a su marido que ya estaba profundamente dormido

--- ¿Quién esta aquí, qué pasa?--- pregunto el señor Weasley entre sueños

--- ¡Ron! Ron esta aquí, vamos ven conmigo--- la señora Weasley lo tomo por el brazo

Arthur parecía confundido y a la vez emocionado, después de ocho años volvería a ver a su hijo, pero también quería que les diera todas las explicaciones que tanto habían esperado. Entraron a la habitación que aún estaba aún en total oscuridad, encendieron sus varitas y lo que vieron sus ojos los dejo perplejos

--- ¡Despierta Ron!--- grito el señor Weasley al ver la tranquilidad con que dormía su hijo

--- ¡Arthur, vasta lo vas a asustar!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ron se despertó he intento desaparecerse pero gracias al hechizo que había lanzado antes su madre no lo consiguió, se quedo ahí clavado en la cama viendo como sus padres lo miraban, ella lo miraba con amor y el con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño

--- ¡Oh Ron, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos!--- exclamo su madre corriendo a abrazar a su hijo

---No fuimos los únicos que te extrañamos, pero no creo que eso importe ahora--- intervino muy seriamente su padre desde el lumbral de la puerta

---Eso no importa ahora Arthur, lo importante es que Ron volvió para quedarse, ¿no es así querido?--- preguntó su madre mirándolo con todo su amor

--- ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?--- quiso saber su padre

---Vamos Arthur, no ves que el niño esta muy cansado, ya hablaremos mañana por la mañana, así todos estaremos más descansados--- Molly no quería que Ron se sintiera atacado y decidiera escapar otra vez

---Tal vez no lo hayas notado pero hace tiempo que Ron dejo de ser un niño y talvez no quiera escuchar todo lo que sucedió y lo que sufrió Hermione pero ya va siendo hora que enfrente sus problemas:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Los aurores ya lo están buscando, ellos lo encontraran, vamos querida tranquilízate---la señora Weasley se acerco a Hermione pero esta no permitió que la tocará

---No puedo quedarme aquí mientras Ron esta quien sabe donde, tal vez sufriendo, aún hay mortifagos sueltos, no puedo permitir que nada malo le pase--- contesto Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba sufriendo demasiado y no paraba de pensar en todos los peligros que corría Ron

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, no quería pasar ni un segundo más en ese lugar donde todo le recordaba a Ron, ni siquiera pensó en aún llevaba puesta la pijama, que estaba descalza, lo único que quería hacer era irse a algún lugar en el que pudiera dejar de pensar en Ron

---Hermione por favor regresa--- pero la suplica de la señora Weasley ni llego a los oídos de Hermione ya que en ese momento ella desapareció en el medio del patio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Lo único que ella quería, por lo único que se preocupaba era por tu seguridad y a ti no te importo, simplemente decidiste desaparecer y dejarla sumida en una profunda tristeza, eres un verdadero cobarde

--- ¡ARTHUR!

--- ¡NO MOLLY! Ron es un inmaduro y nos dejo a nosotros aclarar y dar la cara por él, nunca asumió su responsabilidad, le pidió matrimonio a Hermione y después huyo como un cobarde--- el rostro del señor Weasley mostraba una furia nunca antes vista en él

Ron no sabía que hacer, se sentía completamente desprovisto de la capacidad de hacerle frente a su padre, esa reacción la esperaba de su madre más nunca de él

--- ¿No dices nada? ¿En verdad creíste que podías regresar y encontrar todo como lo dejaste?--- continuo su padre realmente enojado

---No seas así, Ron debío sufrir mucho, lo importante es que ya esta en casa, démosle la oportunidad de explicarse--- intento calmar las cosas su madre

---Hermione nos contó todo, después de que regreso de Rumania, hasta donde fue a buscarte y de donde huiste de nuevo--- dijo el señor Weasley

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Buenas tardes señores Granger, nos enteramos que Hermione regreso de Rumania, realmente nos gustaría hablar con ella--- saludo el señor Weasley a los padres de Hermione desde el lumbral de la puerta de entrada de su casa

---Nuestra hija no se encuentra nada bien, no es el mejor momento para que hablen con ella--- contesto el señor Granger visiblemente molesto

---Mi esposo tiene razón, será mejor que hablen con ella en otro momento--- la madre de Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados y al hablar se le quebraba la voz

---Sabemos que no es un buen momento pero en verdad quisiéramos hablar con ella--- la señora Weasley estaba realmente ansiosa por saber si Hermione había encontrado a Ron

---Realmente no hay mucho que decir, pero si gustan pasar, son bienvenidos--- Hermione habló desde dentro de la casa y sus padres ya no tuvieron más remedio que dejar pasar a los Weasley

---Hermione querida, lo siento tanto--- dijo la señora Weasle abrazando a Hermione

---Todo está bien, no se preocupe--- contesto Hermione

---No queríamos molestarte pero en verdad queremos saber que fue lo que paso en Rumania--- el señor Weasley se mostraba incapaz de soportar más tiempo sin tener noticias de su hijo

---Para cuando llegué a Rumania Ron ya se había marchado, Charlie me dijo que se marcho cuando se entero de que yo iba para allá, se marcho inmediatamente, me quede unos días por si regresaba pero como no lo hizo, regrese para acá, eso es todo--- dijo Hermione sin muchas ganas de relatar su sufrimiento

--- ¿No supiste nada más de él? ¿Algo más?---insistió la señora Weasley

---No, Charlie me acompaño a revisar los lugares que frecuentaba Ron pero aún así no dimos con él, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que el regrese y nos de la explicaciones que necesitamos escuchar--- la voz de Hermione sonaba llena de rencor y tristeza

---Creo que ya escucharon lo que querían escuchar, es mejor que se marchen--- el padre de Hermione quería que su hija dejara de sufrir

Los Weasley se pusieron en pie y estaban dispuestos a marcharse cuando Hermione hablo de nuevo

--- ¿Sabe qué es lo peor,? que no es la primera vez que me deja cuando más lo necesito

--- ¿Qué quieres decir querida?--- pregunto la señora Weasley realmente preocupada

---Ron se marcho cuando estábamos en la misión que Dumblendore nos encomendó, huyo y yo lo perdone cuando regreso--- contesto Hermione

---Eso no es verdad, Ron nunca haría una cosa así, sería incapaz de hacerlo--- la señora Weasley estaba horrorizada por lo dicho de Hermione

---Pues es la verdad, si no me cree puede preguntárselo a Bill y a Fleur, soy capaz de perdonarlo, lo único que quiero es que regrese, señora Weasley, sería tan amable de poner esta carta en la habitación de Ron, la he enviado durante todo este año pero siempre regresa a mi, cerrada y sin respuesta--- dijo por último Hermione entregándole la misma carta que Ron había leído antes para después dirigirse a su recamara

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Se lo preguntamos a Bill y a Fleur, así como a Harry, ellos lo negaron pero realmente creó que Hermione dijo la verdad, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Ron?--- pregunto su padre

---No lo se, simplemente tenía que huir pero intente regresar en ese mismo momento--- contesto Ron bañado en lagrimas

--- ¿Y porqué huiste por segunda vez?--- pregunto esta vez su madre

---Eso no puedo explicárselos ahora, primero tengo que hablar con Hermione--- contesto Ron

---Ella esta casada con Harry, no puedes regresar con ella ahora--- dijo su madre preocupada

---Solamente quiero explicarle todo, ya se que la perdí--- Ron no quería que sus padres lo continuaran viendo llorar así que les dio la espalda

---Descansa, ya mañana será otro día--- su madre se acerco a él y lo abrazo

---Me alegra que estés de nuevo en casa, siempre serás bienvenido aquí, de mi parte ya todo esta olvidado--- las palabras de su padre fueron un bálsamo curador para él alma de Ron


	3. TENGO TODO EXCEPTO A TI

TENGO TODO EXCEPTO A TI

Por petición de Ron, sus padres no le avisaron a nadie del regreso de este, primero quería aclarar las cosas con Hermione y después aclarárselas a ellos.

Ron no pudo dormir esa noche, los recuerdo lo atormentaban, no se sentía capaz de enfrenta a Hermione, no después de haber leído la carta, no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a ella lo que había pasado en todos estos años y mucho menos explicarle el porqué había huido después de proponerle matrimonio. Era consciente de que si Hermione no lo aceptaba de nuevo tendría que aceptarlo y vivir con ello pero aún albergaba esperanzas de que ella regresara a su lado a pesar de que Harry era su amigo, Hermione le importaba mucho más, después de todo Harry no la quería tanto como él

_Se ve que no te voy_

_Se ve que no me vas_

_Se ve que en realidad solo me quieres_

_Como a un amigo más_

_Como algo de siempre_

Ron estaba sentado en un banco del jardín en el que el día de ayer se habían casado Harry y Hermione, estaba ahí desde hacía horas, no quería llegar tarde a su cita con Hermione, ya casi era hora y su corazón se aceleraba. Ron espero intranquilo los últimos minutos, no quería pensar en que Hermione no iría a su cita. Un elegante auto negro se detuvo a poca distancia de donde estaba sentado Ron; Hermione bajó del auto y camino hasta donde estaba sentado Ron, mientras que el chofer se quedo esperando dentro del carro

Ron nunca la había vista tan hermosa como ese día, elegante y distinguida y en ese mismo momento se vio a el mismo reflejado en el lago, su ropa era aún más vieja que cuando vivía con sus padres y se dio cuenta que él no era la persona que merecía Hermione pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir de nuevo

_Ya vez me equivoqué_

_Creí que era feliz_

_Pensaba que yo lo tenía todo_

_Tantos amigos, caprichos, amores locos_

---No pensaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que para ahora ya estarías de nuevo en Alemania o Rumania o donde quiera que vas cuando huyes--- dijo fríamente Hermione cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Ron

---Gracias por venir--- se limito a decir Ron

---Supongo que quería ver si tenías el valor de presentarte--- contesto ya más relajada Hermione

--- ¿Harry sabe que estoy aquí?--- pregunto Ron

---No, no se lo dije, como comprenderás, no es un tema que se trate en la noche de bodas--- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

---Si supongo que no es un tema apropiado--- contesto avergonzado Ron

Hermione se sintió mal, nunca había tratado tan mal a nadie, se acerco a él y puso su mano en su rostro, él reacciono inmediatamente y tomo su mano, sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo, era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si aún estuvieran en la torre de Gryffinfor celebrando su compromiso, ese era el sentimiento entre los dos

---Te amo Hermione--- dijo Ron casi sin pensarlo

---Aparentemente no lo suficiente como para quedarte a mi lado--- respondió Hermione retirando su mano del rostro de Ron--- No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?--- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de Ron

_Tengo todo excepto a ti_

_Y el sabor de tu piel_

_Bella como el sol de abril_

_Que absurdo el día en que soñé_

_Que eras para mí_

---Darte una explicación de porque me marche

---No necesito saber porque te marchaste, eso ya lo sé--- dijo Hermione molesta

---No, no lo sabes, no te culpo por odiarme yo mismo pase mucho tiempo odiándome a mí mismo, aún sigo asiéndolo--- le aseguro Ron

--- ¿Por qué te marchaste de mi lado?

---Por cobarde, no lo niego, tenía miedo, estaba asustado y a pesar de que te amo no pude permanecer a tu lado--- le contesto Ron

---Yo pude haberte ayudado a superarlo

---Nadie podía ayudarme, lo lamento Hermione, se que te hice mucho daño y todos los días me castigo a mi mismo por no haber tenido el valor de quedarme a tú lado, pero debes entender que si me quedaba, te hubiera hecho más daño del que te hice--- le aseguro Ron

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, en verdad quería entender todo lo que había sucedido, en verdad quería perdonar a Ron

---Te amo, en verdad te amo, pero yo estaba muerto, no podía ser feliz, no con todo lo que tenía sobre mis hombros--- continuo Ron

--- ¿A qué te refieres?--- pregunto confundida Hermione--- Por favor Ron, ayúdame a entenderlo

_Tengo todo excepto a ti_

_Y la humedad de tu cuerpo_

_Tú me has hecho porque sí_

_Seguir las huellas de tu olor_

_Loco por tu amor_

---Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo--- comenzó a relatar Ron---Fuel el mejor momento de mi vida, de verdad que sí, pero entonces me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, no era completamente feliz, no me sentía feliz y no era por ti, ¡pero vamos Hermione! ¡Tú también te diste cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien!--- dijo Ron algo alterado

---Después del entierro de Fred algo cambio en ti, si, pero no fue algo drástico, solo, bueno, ahora no lo sé--- recordó Hermione

En verdad algo si había cambiado algo en Ron después del entierro de Fred pero en ese entonces le había parecido mínimo

---No sé qué fue lo que me paso pero no podía quedarme y arrastrarte a ti y al resto de mi familia conmigo, no me sentía yo, ¡No era Yo! No sé como explicártelo Hermione pero no era yo. Te amaba pero al mismo tiempo no sentía nada, me sentía completamente vació y no dejaba de pensar que no merecía nada de lo que tenía, que no te merecía a ti, una voz en mi cabeza me convenció de que no te merecía, de que te había perdido en el mismo momento en que los había dejado a ti y a Harry en aquel bosque, me sentí un mal nacido y no pude soportarlo. Algo me decía que ustedes estarían mejor si mi y es por eso que me fui, porque creí que lejos de mí, tú estarías feliz, que conmigo solamente tendrías tristezas y yo te amaba tanto que no quería que sufrieras, lo lamento mucho Hermione, en verdad--- dijo Ron derramando todas las lágrimas que no había derramado en todo ese tiempo

---Ron, yo no sabía….

_Se ve que no te voy_

_Se ve que no me vas_

_Pues tengo todo excepto tu mirada_

_Y sin tus ojos_

_Mis ojos ya no ven nada_

---Lo tenía todo Hermione, en estos años me hice muy rico, aunque no lo aparente--- dijo señalando la ropa que llevaba, vieja y andrajosa--- Mi fortuna es sustancial, lo podía tener todo en cuanto quisiera, pero no te tenía a ti y tú eras lo único que yo quería, la única persona a la que en verdad he amado y a la que perdí por estupido, por cobarde--- le aseguro Ron--- Constantemente me decía a mi mismo que tenía que regresar, que tenía que recuperarte pero luego recordaba la forma en la que me había marchado y desistía, avergonzado de mi mismo

Hermione no supo que decir, miraba incrédula a Ron, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, lo miraba y miraba al amor de su vida, al hombre que tanto amaba y apenas si podía contener sus ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba con todo el corazón y que nunca había dejado de hacerlo

---Sin ti, Hermione, no soy nada--- dijo Ron al no obtener respuesta alguna de Hermione

_Tengo todo excepto a ti_

_Y el sabor de tu piel_

_Bella como el sol de abril_

_Que absurdo el día en que soñé_

_Que eras para mí_

--- ¡Qué tontería no! Siempre pensé que era muy cosa para ti, tú siempre inteligente y bonita y yo, tonto y desaliñado. Te ame desde el primer día en que te vi, no lo sabía pero yo te amaba y siempre soñaba con que tú también me amabas ¡Y me amabas! Pero yo lo arruine todo--- continuo Ron

---Ron, yo…. Bueno yo no sé qué decirte. No esperaba nada de esto, es decir, claro que esperaba una explicación, pero no nada de esto--- Hermione nunca se había sentido así, estar sin palabras con las cuales explicar lo que sentía, sin poder poner sus ideas en orden

_Me sobra juventud_

_Me muero por vivir_

_Pero me faltas tú_

---Entiendo, supongo que ahora que lo sabes, al menos puedo decir que no te falle del todo. Lo mismo sucedió en Rumania, los pensamientos no me habían abandonado, yo continuaba pensando que no te merecía y cuando supe que ibas para allá entre en pánico, me marche a Irlanda después a España, Rusia, Bulgaria, Albania, Eslovaquia, Rumania, Ucrania, y finalmente Alemania. En Alemania fue donde estuve estos dos últimos años y donde conseguí mi fortuna--- le contó Ron

--- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?--- pregunto Hermione incapaz de hacer otras preguntas

---Me había alejado de la magia y de las comunidades mágicas de los lugares, no quería que me encontraran, así que trabajaba como muggle pero en Alemania decidí vivir en una pequeña comunidad mágica apartada de todo, no conocían siquiera a Harry, era una especie de tribu, con ellos volvía a vivir como mago, comencé a trabajar para el feje hasta que me convertí en su mano derecha, el murió la semana pasada, lo quería mucho, él fue quien me convenció de que tenía que regresar, que tenía que intentar recuperarte y aquí estoy, honrando su último deseo y obedeciendo los latidos de mi corazón, aquellos que ignore por temor a no ser lo suficiente para ti

---Ron….

_Tengo todo excepto a ti_

_Y la humedad de tu cuerpo_

_Tú me has hecho porque sí_

_Seguir las huellas de tu olor_

_Loco por tu amor_

---Brahim me ayudo mucho, me hizo entender que lo que sentía no me pertenecía a mi, que lo único que me pertenecía era el gran amor que sentía por ti y que todo lo demás era una barrera que alguien más me había creado para evitar que fuera feliz, una barrera que yo me había negado a destruir, él también fue quien me convirtió en su heredero, no solo de su fortuna sino también de su conocimiento. Te amo Hermione, es ahora cuando lo tengo todo excepto a ti, lo más importante

_Por tu amor…_

_Sin tu amor…_

_Por tu amor…_

_Por tu amor…_

_Por tu amor…_

---Te amo Ron--- Hermione se arrojo a los brazos del amor de su vida, ya no podía contener todas las emociones que tenía dentro de ella y lo besó, lo besó como si el mundo entero dependiera de ello


	4. TRES CORAZONES

TRES CORAZONES

Hermione se levanto esa mañana sintiéndose como hacía años no se sentía, era feliz, total y completamente feliz, los primeros rayos del sol le daban la bienvenida, no quería salir de esa cama, quería estar ahí por siempre pero sabía que no podía.

Sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y mezcladas con las de un hombre, ese hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, el calido cuerpo que la abrazaba suavemente, una calidez que nunca antes había sentido, el amor era maravilloso, definitivamente él era el hombre de su vida. Estaba nerviosa, en realidad no recordaba muy bien como es que había llegado hasta aquel lugar, hacía tanto que no visitaba el Londres muggle, pero era un nerviosismo agradable, como cuando rompía las reglas, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo.

---Buenos días--- saludo Ron besándola con ternura

---Buenos días--- Hermione no podía evitar sonreír, se sentía más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca

Los suaves toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Ron la volvió a besar, se levanto, se puso la bata y salió por la puerta.

Hermione espero, no quería hacer ruido por si así delataba su presencia.

---Ron--- lo llamo Hermione en voz baja, no quería alzar mucho la voz por temor a ser escuchada por alguien más

Al no obtener respuesta, Hermione se envolvió en la sabana y salió por la puerta pero al escuchar voces se quedo muy quieta

---Aquí tiene su desayuno señor White, que tenga un buen día

---Gracias John--- Ron cerró la puerta, tomo el carrito y se dirijo a la habitación

--- ¿Señor White?--- pregunto Hermione haciéndole frente a Ron

---Fred White, ese es mi nombre en el mundo mágico, si usaba el de Ron Weasley hubieran dado antes conmigo--- le respondió Ron--- Vamos, el desayuno ya esta listo

--- ¿Hace cuanto que usas ese nombre?--- Hermione recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente

---Desde que me hacía cargo de las cosas de Brahim, desde que estaba con él--- le contesto Ron destapando las charolas del desayuno

Hermione sabía que un tal Fred White se había metido en asuntos del Ministerio pero nunca lograron localizarlo y ahora sabía que era en realidad Ron. No sabía porque, pero eso ahora no le importaba, la sonrisa que le mostraba Ron era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo.

Hermione siguió a Ron de regreso a la habitación para tomar el desayuno en la cama.

--- ¿Dónde estamos?--- pregunto una vez que habían terminado de desayunar

---En un hotel muggle a las afueras de Londres, es mucho más tranquilo que quedarse en el centro--- le respondió Ron, hacía años que quería estar de esa forma, al lado de la mujer que amaba

---Tengo que irme--- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada--- Harry debe de estar preocupado, no suelo ausentarme de está forma, nunca. En el Ministerio deben de estar locos buscándome

---En el Ministerio piensan que te tomaste el día libre para pasarlo con Harry y Harry piensa que tuviste que salir de emergencia para atender asunto importantes de Ministerio, o eso fue lo que le dijiste en la nota que dejaste sobre la almohada--- le dijo sonriente Ron, cosa que dejo pasmada a Hermione--- Me he vuelto un experto

Hermione llego a tiempo para la cena que había preparado Harry. El delicioso aroma salía de la cocina y el tarareo de Harry le llego hasta los oídos; un sentimiento de hastió se apodero de ella, ahora que estaba en la casa se sentía atrapada, no libre, tal y como se había sentido al lado de Ron.

Hasta ahora se estaba dando cuenta de ello, no quería estar casada con Harry, no quería ser la Ministra de Magia, no quería pasar 16 horas encerrada en la oficina atendiendo asuntos aburridos, Hermione quería ser libre, quería estar al lado de Ron.

---Hola amor--- la saludo Harry con un beso en los labios

---Hola--- saludo sin muchos ánimos Hermione

Hermione se sentó a la mesa pensando en cenar lo más rápido posible, se sentía completamente asfixiada en esa casa tan hermosa, la sentía como una prisión; no tenía ánimos de hablar con Harry, en definitiva, no quería estar ahí.

Hacía años que no se sentía de la misma forma en que se sintió como al lado de Ron, libre, completamente libre. Después de que este se marcho, ella se había dedicado por completo a su trabajo, a olvidar por completo todos aquellos sentimientos que había experimentado con Ron, se había dedicado a intentar a hacer feliz a Harry, a fingir que lo amaba, que se había acostumbrado a ser una robot, diseñada para hacer lo que los demás esperaban de ella, a olvidarse por completo de lo que ella quería y a quien quería.

--- ¿Resolviste el asunto de los duendes?--- le pregunto Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos

--- ¿Cómo?--- pregunto Hermione sin entender--- ¡Oh, los duendes!--- reacciono Hermione recordando la mentira que había tramado Ron para ocultar su verdadero paradero a Harry--- Si, si, no fue un gran problema--- le dijo mirando aburrida su cena--- Me voy a la cama, gracias por la cena, pero estoy agotada--- Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry

---Recuerda que mañana es la cena que organizó el Ministerio para celebrar tu ascenso a Ministra--- le recordó Harry decepcionado por el poco interés que había puesto su esposa por la cena que le había preparado

---Si…--- es escucho la voz de Hermione antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

No tenía sueño, pero fingió estar dormida cuando Harry entro al cuarto, no tenía ánimos de hablar con él y mucho menos hacer otras cosas. Harry se durmió a los pocos minutos, lo que le brindo la oportunidad a Hermione de pensar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días:

1.- Se había casado con Harry, su mejor amigo y el hombre que la había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y estos eran las dos veces en que Ron la había abandonado.

Hasta hace unas horas había pensado que lo amaba pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que si estaba con él no era más que por agradecimiento y por costumbre, por no verlo sufrir de la misma forma en que ella había sufrido por Ron.

Porque Harry la amaba, la amaba más allá de lo que ella misma podía comprender y más de lo que ella podría llegar a amarlo jamás.

2.- Era la nueva Ministra de Magia, la persona más influyente en la vida de los magos de todo un país, alguien que debía predicar con el ejemplo, justo ahora que no era el mejor de ellos.

Ni siquiera sabía como es que había llegado hasta esa situación, ahora que Ron había ingresado de nuevo a su vida, todo lo que había realizado desde su partida, le resultaba borroso, como si lo estuviera observando desde un cristal empañado.

Es cierto que quería trabajar en beneficio de la comunidad mágica y de todos los magos y criaturas mágicas; pero nunca se había pensado a ella misma en semejante posición, en la que podría hacer tanto pero que le interesara tan poco.

3.- Ron había vuelto, el amor de su vida estaba de regreso y eso la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo; cómo había podido vivir sin él por tanto tiempo y lo mejor de todo era que ahora lo tendría para siempre.

Ya no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacía el; Ron le había explicado toda la situación, lo que había sentido, las emociones que lo habían invadido, lo que aún sentía por ella, que la amaba más que a su propia vida y que no quería separarse de ella nunca más.

Ellos se amaban como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si aún estuvieran en la torre Gryffindor celebrando su compromiso; se amaban y nadie ni nada sería capaz de separarlos.

4.- Era infiel, le había sido infiel a Harry, a su esposo y no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por semejante hecho.

Era verdad que estaba casada con Harry pero era en ese momento que se daba cuenta de que nunca le había pertenecido, por lo menos no completamente, era cierto que había estado con él físicamente pero su mente y su espíritu nunca le habían pertenecido, siempre habían estado atados a Ron, en donde quiera que estuviera este.

Ella se había considerado una persona muy moral, pensaba que la infidelidad es la peor ultranza a esta misma pero no podía dejar de pensar que ¿Cómo se le puede ser infiel a alguien que no amas? O por lo menos de la forma en que se cataloga ese tipo de infidelidad.

En todo caso le estaría siendo infiel a Ron, él es al que ella amaba, pero no podía permitirse tener ese pensamiento porque Ron no estaba molesta con ella, sino que estaba completamente agradecido con el hecho de que ella hubiera regresado a su lado.

Así que después de todo no había sido infiel.

5.- ¿Cuál era su situación con Ron? Porque hasta ese momento no sabía que tipo de relación mantendrían. Ella no soportaría engañar de esa forma a Harry, era cierto que no lo amaba como hombre pero si como amigo; no podría ser la amante de Ron, ella quería ser su esposa.

No habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema, ya que lo único que habían hecho era ponerse al corriente de sus vidas y disfrutar; era ahora que había salido de su burbujita de felicidad que esos problemas asaltaban su mente.

Cuando estaba al lado de Ron, todo lo demás carecía de sentido, solamente la felicidad que lo embargaba y el hecho de que no quería que se terminara nunca, quería estar a su lado para siempre.

Desafortunadamente la infidelidad era el único problema que tenía solución, ya que el resto no la tenía y las soluciones no parecían ser nada sencillas:

Tendría que divorciarse de Harry, renunciar al Ministerio y solamente así podría estar al lado del hombre que amaba y realizar todos los sueños que se habían quedado en pausa por su momentánea separación.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Harry era el héroe de la comunidad mágica, respetado por la misma y si ella le causaba semejante daño, la misma comunidad la repudiaría; porque hay que ser sinceros, a pesar de que ella contaba con una sorprendente popularidad dentro de la comunidad, Harry siempre seria puesto sobre de ella; si, eso solucionaba el problema que tenía al ser Ministra ¿pero a qué precio? Nadie querría que ella continuara en el poder cuando le había destrozado el corazón a su héroe.

Ella tenía que hacer que Harry la dejara de querer, porque tampoco quería romperle el corazón, después de todo, él la había apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba; su separación tenía que ser amistosa, para que ella pudiera continuar su vida sin remordimientos y para que Harry también lo hiciera.

Hermione se levanto en cuanto sonó el despertador; no había dormido nada bien, toda la noche se la había pasado pensando en sus problemas y sus posibles soluciones, las cuales nunca llegaron a mucho.

Harry ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Hermione termino de ducharse, él siempre se había esforzado por simplificarle la vida a ella y eso no hacía más que complicarle las cosas.

---Buenos días--- saludo sonriente Harry al ver bajar a Hermione por las escaleras; esperaba que su esposa se encontrara de mejor humor

---Buenos días--- saludo Hermione intentando sonar de buen humor, no quería lastimar más a Harry de lo que ya lo había hecho y lo que aún faltaba

Se sentaron a desayunar, Hermione sonreía más de lo normal e intentaba darle alegría también a su voz, no quería que Harry sospechara nada, no por lo menos hasta que aclarara su situación con Ron.

Hermione se marcho al Ministerio dispuesta a buscar la forma de salirse de ese problema de la forma más sencilla. Cosa que no resulto nada sencilla, eso lo descubrió después de pasarse todo el día encerrada en su despacho investigando, derrotada, se marcho de nuevo a su casa para alistarse para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en su honor en el Ministerio.

El Atrio del Ministerio se había convertido en un hermoso salón de fiestas, todos los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus lugares esperando a que la nueva Ministra diera su discurso. Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pararse y hablar pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que continuar con su pantalla por lo menos hasta que encontrara la forma de salirse de ella.

En cuanto se puso de pie, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a dar gritos de alegría, todos estaban muy contentos porque ella llegara al poder

---Gracias--- dijo Hermione con su voz amplificada--- Este es un día de muchas emociones encontradas…--- empezó su discurso agradecida por haberlo escrito antes de reencontrarse con Ron---… Alegría por estar en esta posición en la que puedo hacer mucho por nuestra comunidad, nostálgica por mis tiempos de pasante aquí mismo y triste por la dimisión de Kingsley, fue un excelente Ministro, el hombre perfecto para asumir el cargo después de los tiempo vividos…--- Hermione estaba leyendo de las hojas, no se sentía capaz de mirar al público y mentirles de forma tan descarada.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados después de que Hermione terminara de leer su discurso y esta pensó agradecida que por lo menos es parte ya había terminado, aún faltaba lo peor.

---Excelente discurso Hermione, no podía esperar nada mejor de ti--- la felicito orgullosa la profesora McGonagall

---Gracias--- contesto algo sonrojada Hermione, ella no se sentía nada orgullosa de la forma en que había mentido.

---Hermione se esforzó demasiado para conseguir el discurso perfecto, ya lo conocemos como es cuando se trata de esas cosas--- aseguro también orgulloso Harry

---Si, bueno, todo lo que hace Hermione es perfecto--- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione se volvió hipnotizada por la belleza de esa voz que no pudo evitar sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

--- ¿Ron…?--- Harry lo miro boquiabierto, había regresado

---Harry, profesora, Hermione--- saludo a todos con una inclinación de la cabeza

--- ¿Cómo…?--- Harry era incapaz de articular palabras

--- ¿No es genial? ¡Nuestro Roonie esta de regreso!--- intervino George emocionado

---Hola--- saludo algo cohibida la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley prefirió quedarse a una distancia precautoria

Todos estaban pasmados y rápidamente el resto de los invitados estaba volviendo su atención hacía ellos

--- ¿Bailamos?--- le dijo Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione

--- ¿Qué haces aquí?--- le pregunto molesto Harry evitando que este se alejara con su esposa, estaba realmente furioso

--- ¡Harry…!--- Hermione se puso en medio de los dos, protegiendo a Ron, cosa que ofendió a Harry

---Invitando a tu "esposa" a bailar--- le contesto Ron, recalcando la palabra "esposa" como si se tratara de una broma

--- ¿Cómo puedes tener el valor para presentarte aquí después de la forma en que desapareciste? ¿La forma tan cobarde en la que huiste y después del sufrimiento que le causaste a Hermione? A "MI ESPOSA"--- le grito enojado Harry jalando a Hermione hacía él

--- ¡Harry…! Nos están observando--- le dijo Hermione preocupada por la escena que estaban dando, eso no ayudaba en nada a sus planes de dejar de forma tranquila a Harry

--- ¿Qué me importa?--- le gritó a Hermione--- Que todos se enteren que el cobarde de Ron Weasley ha regresado--- continuo pegando de gritos, atrayendo por completo la atención de todos

--- ¡BASTA!--- gritó Hermione sobreponiéndose a los gritos de Harry--- Vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo--- Hermione tomó de la mano a Harry y a Ron y se los llevo a su oficina

--- ¿Qué hace él aquí?--- le preguntó Harry molesto a Hermione una vez que estuvieron en su oficina--- Pensé que estabas furiosa con él y ahora resulta que lo defiendes después de lo que te hizo

--- ¡Eso no te importa!--- le dijo igualmente molesto Ron

--- ¡Harry, por favor! Ron y yo hablamos…

--- ¡Hablaron!--- gritó furioso Harry--- ¿Cuándo es que hablaron?--- y ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la tontería que había cometido

---Harry, yo… yo…

--- ¿Cómo pudiste?--- le preguntó lleno de coraje--- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa forma? Cuando yo no hice más que buscar tú felicidad, de hacerte feliz y que olvidaras todo el dolor que ese te había causado

--- ¡Yo no sabía lo qua hacía!--- le grito enojado Ron

--- ¡Ron, por favor!---le pidió Hermione--- Espera afuera mientras hablo con Harry

Ron salio del despacho furioso, ahora que sabía que Hermione lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado, no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara, ni siquiera Harry

---Lo lamente Harry, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma, pero Ron y yo hablamos hace un par de días, me lo explicó todo y yo… yo lo perdone--- le explicó Hermione evitando decirle lo que realmente había pasado--- No quise ocultártelo, pero no sabía como decírtelo--- Hermione miró preocupada a Harry, quien parecía no estar respirando--- Harry…

--- ¿Qué?--- preguntó Harry sin poder comprender lo que le había dicho Hermione, la miraba sin comprender, sin saber que sentir--- Después de todos estos años…--- empezó a decir Harry sintiendo como un odio sin control se apoderaba de él--- ¿Después de todos estos años, él regresa y tú simplemente lo perdonas?--- le preguntó sin poder contenerse

---Lo siento Harry, pero…

--- ¿Pero qué, Hermione?--- le pregunto furioso--- ¿Cómo lo puedes perdonar después de todo el sufrimiento que te causo al marcharse de tú lado? ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo y aceptar tan campante todo el sufrimiento por el que te hizo pasar? ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO A MI?---le grito furioso--- A mi que he estado todo este tiempo protegiéndote

---Harry…

--- ¿Aún lo amas?--- le preguntó Harry completamente cegado por los celos

Hermione nuca lo había visto de esa forma, estaba furioso y temblaba de rabia; ella estaba asustada, completamente destruida por el sufrimiento que le estaba causado a Harry algo que había deseado evitar pero en lo que había fallado catastróficamente

--- ¡CONTÉSTAME!--- le gritó fuera de si Harry, Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza. El puño de Harry se estampo con fuerza en la pared haciendo un agujero, él ni siquiera soltó un quejido de dolor, a pesar de que se había roto la mano y la sangre recorría su brazo

---Harry…

--- ¡DÉJAME!--- le ordenó Harry al ver que Hermione intentaba ayudarlo, esta se quedo estática, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma.

Harry salió como un bólido del despacho y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de su supuesto mejor amigo, la furia y el coraje lo invadieron de nuevo y sin importarle que tuviera la mano rota y el hecho de que Ron fuera más alto y fuerte que él, se fue contra él con todo la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

--- ¡NO!--- el gritó histérico de Hermione no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero si el hechizo que lo hizo volar por los aires; Harry ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de golpear al mal nacido que le había arrebatado a su "esposa" porque su propia "esposa" lo había quitado de en medio

--- ¡Hermione!--- dijo sorprendido Ron al tiempo que se acercaba a ella; estaba completamente derrotada.

La gante se arremolino para ver el espectáculo; ahí estaba su nueva Ministra de Magia llorando completamente desesperada, su héroe desmayado y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza y el que huyó, el cobarde intentado consolar a la que había dejado completamente deshecha con su huida.

Tres corazones latían desesperados, acompasados en un frenético ritmo, uno que marcaba el principio del fin, el de la tragedia, el final de lo que había sido un sueño.


	5. QUE OTRA COSA QUEDA, SINO SEGUIR ADELANT

QUE OTRA COSA QUEDA, SINO SEGUIR ADELANTE

Todo estaba mal, ese era el pensamiento de Hermione Granger o Potter o Weasley o cualquier otro apellido que se les diera la gana, llevaba grabado en la mente.

¿Qué tan complicadas se podían llegar a poner las cosas cuando el destino y la suerte no estaban de su lado?

El Diario El Profeta había publicado una noticia esa misma mañana y ella intentaba no tomarlo y leerlo pero esa hazaña le resulto imposible

_Infielmente Ministra_

"_Rita"_--- pensó Hermione al ver el titular--- _"Nadie más que ella podría escribir algo así"_

_Nuestra nueva Ministra de Magia, Hermione Potter; por lo menos hasta hace un par de horas, se ha visto involucrada en un escándalo que no veíamos desde sus años en el colegio cuando jugaba con pociones de amor y personajes famosos de su época._

_No quedo conforme con casarse con nuestro héroe, Harry Potter, sino que ahora se ha visto involucrada con su anterior novio Ron Weasley…_

Cerró el periódico con coraje; ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! La comunidad mágica la odiaba y ella misma se odiaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera causado tanto daño en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie más pudiera aceptar que lo amaba, que amaba a Ron aún más de lo que ella misma podía reconocer? Y que eso le importaba aún más que continuar con su vida, una vida que hasta unos días era una prisión.

Hermonie se sentía extrañamente liberada, era verdad que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que se le avecinaba una tormenta de problemas pero en su interior no podía dejar de pensar que era feliz.

¡Era feliz! Después de muchos años de estar sumida en una especie de transe en la que veía todo a través de un cristal, como si estuviera apartada de la realidad y todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, como si alguien más hubiera estado viviendo su vida y ella fuera un ente que vagaba por el mundo sin rumbo; hoy, después de mucho tiempo, era simple y sencillamente feliz.

La idea de ver a Ron, de estar cerca de él, de besarlo, de estar juntos; la hacia sonreír, la hacia sentirse como en una nube y ser completamente feliz.

Y fue ahí cuando lo decidió, ¡al diablo con todos! Ella ya había pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo felices a todos, ahora era su turno de se feliz y si su felicidad estaba al lado de Ron, pues al lado de Ron estaría.

¿Qué se tiene que ir del Ministerio? Encantada

¿Qué todos en Inglaterra la odian? Que la odien

¿Qué la destierran? Que la destierren

¿Qué la consideran una mujer fatal? Pues una mujer fatal sería

¿Qué a nadie le importa su felicidad? Al diablo con ellos

¿Qué la quieren enviar a prisión? Se las verían muy negras para hacerlo puesto que no se iba a entregar sin dar pelea

¿Qué la quieren ver destruida? Pues ella sonreiría y opacaría el sol con su felicidad

Nada más le importaba que ser feliz al lado de Ron, así se tuviera que ir de Inglaterra y dejarlo todo atrás, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, ya era hora de que pensara en su propia felicidad.

Aunque antes intentaría arreglar las cosas con Harry, después de todo él había estado a su lado y ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

Se puso en pie y miró decidida todo a su alrededor: su casa de mujer casada la sentía una prisión así que no la extrañaría en lo más mínimo, no había muchos objetos personales de ella ahí y los que había ahí le importaban poco menos que nada. Estaba decidida.

Empacó los recuerdos felices, algo de ropa y salió de esa casa para nunca más volver; su felicidad estaba en una habitación de hotel, en el Londres muggle y ahí es a donde se dirigía.

*****

Ron estaba desayunando en la habitación de su hotel, sus padres le habían pedido que se regresara a la Madriguera pero quería estar en un lugar neutro por si Hermione decidía ir a buscarlo; no sería nada agradable que pusieran las cosas en claro en casa de sus padres.

El periódico había llegado hace unos minutos pero quería terminar de desayunar tranquilo antes de enfrentarse a lo que había sucedido apenas el día anterior.

_Infielmente Ministra_

"_Rita"_--- pensó Ron al ver el titular, un malestar se apoderó de él; lo que venía no sería nada agradable.

_Nuestra nueva Ministra de Magia, Hermione Potter; por lo menos hasta hace un par de horas, se ha visto involucrada en un escándalo que no veíamos desde sus años en el colegio cuando jugaba con pociones de amor y personajes famosos de su época._

_No quedo conforme con casarse con nuestro héroe, Harry Potter, sino que ahora se ha visto involucrada con su anterior novio Ron Weasley, quien para aquellos que no lo sabían porque han estado viviendo en una cueva o porque simplemente son tontos, es el cobarde que dejó a Hermione apenas le pidió matrimonio y que ahora regresa para reclamar lo que él piensa que es suyo._

_No conforme con volver, el susodicho ha roto con el naciente matrimonio de nuestro héroe Harry Potter; el día de ayer los tres involucrados mantuvieron una acalorada discusión en la ceremonia de aceptación, en medio del Atrio, que después trasladaron a la oficina de la Ministra y que terminó con Harry sufriendo una conmoción y los dos amantes clandestinos huyendo del lugar._

_Toda la comunidad mágica se a revelado en contra de nuestra actual Ministra, pidiendo su inmediata dimisión y el regreso de Kingsley, quien y citó a algunos de los presentes, "tiene una moralidad intachable, tan blanca y pulcra como un unicornio; no como nuestra actual Ministra, de cascos ligeros y moralidad poco aceptable"._

_Es de todos conocidos las andanzas de nuestra querida Ministra en sus años de Colegio, donde no sólo mantuvo una relación con el actual entrenador de la selección Búlgara, Victor Krum; sino que también con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley._

_El ex-Ministro Kingsley no se a proclamado ni a favor ni a contra de las múltiples proposiciones de regresar al poder y se a negado a dar declaraciones a esta reportera o al mismo diario, lo cual nos hace pensar que lo que venga no será nada bueno._

Ron dejó el diario sobre la mesa con una fuerte nausea, todo lo que ahí veía era una invitación para que lo lincharan no sólo a él sino también a Hermione y lo menos que él quería era causarle más problemas a su amada; ya bastante había hecho al desbaratar su matrimonio.

Harry se coló en sus pensamientos, era verdad todo lo que le había dicho y eso no hacía más que hacerlo sentir peor; habían sido amigos desde que se encontraron en el tren y su amistad había crecido hasta convertirse en una hermandad, pero ahora no podía evitar sentirlo como un rival y enemigo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, desde que había regresado, esperaba con toda su alma que Harry lo comprendiera todo y que aceptara el hecho de que Hermione y él debían de estar juntos, que respetara su amistad y cariño y se hiciera a un lado sin miramientos, que le sonriera y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Pero había caído en la realidad de que nada de eso iba a pasar, que Harry iba a luchar por quedarse con Hermione y que no iba a ser nada bonito.

Esperaba que más adelante se solucionaran las cosas porque aún quería a Harry como a un hermano y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

El toquido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó pesadamente pues aún tenía la nausea que le había causado el artículo de Rita, caminó más aprisa y lo que encontró al abrir la puerta le produjo una alegría inigualable.

Una mujer de unos 25 años le sonreía desde el rellano de la puerta y un pequeño pelirrojo de 4 años se abalanzó sobre de él.

*****

Hermione corría por las calles de Londres buscando desesperada un taxi que pudiera llevarla al hotel donde estaba Ron, pero al parecer todos los taxis se habían puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer y dejarla más desesperada de lo que ya estaba.

Había tomado su decisión mientras empacaba: renunciaría al Ministerio y se marcharía con Ron a donde fuera que el destino los llevara.

"_¡Por fin!"_--- pensó emocionada mientras se montaba en un taxi y le daba la dirección al chofer para que la llevara con su amor.

Todo el camino le pareció una tortura, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de él como para que ahora el camino pareciera interminable. Cuando el taxi se detuvo le arrojó un puñado de billetes y se bajo corriendo.

"_¿Qué otra cosa queda, sino seguir adelante?"_--- se preguntó sonriente mientras cruzaba las puertas del hotel.

Sonreía, no podía evitarlo; de ahora en adelante todo sería felicidad.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta así que entró sin anunciarse, algo que no debió hacer.

Ron estaba sentado en el sofá con una mujer, una hermosísima mujer de pelo castaño y charlaban animadamente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar que malos pensamientos le arruinaran su renovada felicidad; tal vez se trababa de una vieja amiga, una a la que conoció mientras viajaba.

--- ¡Papi!--- gritó un niño pelirrojo y de impactantes ojos azules.

Hermione dejó caer la maleta que llevaba en las manos y el estruendo que causa reveló su presencia.

---Hermione…--- Ron empalideció apenas la vió

--- ¿Cómo… cómo…?--- Hermione no podía hablar; sentía como si su garganta estuviera seca y un dolor se apoderó de ella--- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?--- le preguntó furiosa y con tanta tristeza que lastimaba

---Hermione, esto no es lo que parece--- intentó explicarle Ron, pero Hermione se tapó los oídos; finas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

--- ¿Papi?--- preguntó el niño confundido. Hermione sintió como su garganta se convertía en un nudo.

---Vamos, cariño--- la mujer tomó al niño y lo llevó a la habitación continua

---Hermione…

--- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?--- le preguntó furiosa--- ¿Cuándo estuviéramos casados?

---Yo… Hermione, yo….

--- ¿O ES QUÉ PENSABAS ABANDONARME DE NUEVO CUANDO TE ABURRIERAS DE MI?--- le gritó iracunda--- ¡TE ODIO RON WEASLEY, TE ODIO! No sabes como desearía nunca haberte conocido--- le dijo con todo el odio del que fue capaz

Hermione desapreció dejando completamente destrozado a Ron.


	6. SIN ÉL

SIN ÉL

_Se que te iras cuando amanezca y se abrirá un herida. Soy prisionera de tu cuerpo. Se apagará mi vida._

Hermione caminó sin rumbo alguno durante horas hasta que por fin se detuvo, la verdad es que no sabía dónde estaba y eso le importaba poco menos que nada. Lo único que había en su cabeza era la imagen del pequeño niño pelirrojo y de impresionantes ojos azules llamando a Ron "papi".

No estaba completamente segura pero no podía escuchar y mucho menos sentir su corazón latir, era como si de pronto hubiera desaparecido y estuviera en aquella habitación de hotel, exhibido ante un público que disfrutaba enormemente su lento morir.

_Sin él se ha acabado el camino _

_y ahora no sé a dónde ir _

_y atrás siento que la tristeza se acerca _

_y me empieza a seguir._

Se sentó en una banca, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella pensó porque al parecer sus ojos también se habían quedado en aquella habitación de hotel; no podía ver nada más que la misma imagen y de pronto otras se apoderaron de ella, eran los recuerdos más tristes que guardan su corazón: cuando Ron la había dejado.

Se sentía como una estúpida por confiar en él de nuevo, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo el sufrimiento que le había causado ella había ido como cualquier estúpida a entregarle de nuevo su vida entera.

¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera hecho de nuevo? ¿Por qué la había engañado de esa forma? Cuando sólo bastaba con que le contara la verdad, ella lo hubiera entendido, pasaron mucho tiempo lejos era lógico que él se interesara en alguien más e incluso llegaran a tener una relación; pero no, él prefirió mentirle y de la forma más cruel que existía.

_Hoy sé que mi vida no era tan mía_

_También era de él, _

_y mi orgullo se empieza a caer,_

_y de nuevo se empieza a encender,_

_esa llama que quise apagar y que nunca podré._

Le había entregado si vida entera, él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera pero él había decidido entregársela ahora que ella no podía vivir sin él; su vida entera se había reducido a pasar el resto de ella a su lado.

_No quiero esta vida no sé que hacer, _

_sin él no la puedo entender, _

_hoy sé que lo amo pero se fue, _

_lo dejé partir_

_y hoy no sé vivir _

_sin él._

Lo había dejado todo por él, había dejado si carrera en el Ministerio, había renunciado a ser la Ministra de Magia, había lastimado cruelmente a Harry, tal y como él la había lastimado a ella, le había dado la espalda a todos con tal de seguirlo a él y ser feliz a su lado.

_Hoy sé que mi vida no era tan mía_

_También era de él, _

_y mi orgullo se empieza a caer, _

_y de nuevo se empieza a encender,_

_esa llama que quise apagar y que nunca podré._

_Los sueños siempre se hacen realidad a tres metros sobre el cielo, tocando las estrellas_

Hermione sonrió ante la ironía de ese pensamiento.

Por supuesto que sus sueños no podían ser cumplidos, ella había causado un daño irreparable a aquellos a los que tanto amaba.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar que podía ser feliz? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que se merecía un final feliz? ¿Por qué había pensado que él, Ron, había dejado de ser tan orgulloso para pensar en alguien más que no fuera el mismo? ¿Por qué se había permitido pensar que el amor estaba preparado para estar a su lado?

Hermione rompió a llorar. Sentía un dolor inigualable, su corazón latía desbocado y un veneno se apoderaba de ella.

_No quiero esta vida no sé que hacer _

_sin él no la puedo entender, _

_hoy sé que lo amo pero se fue _

_lo dejé partir y hoy no sé vivir _

_sin él._

¡Que tonta había sido!

Su vida ya no le pertenecía, nunca le había pertenecido, siempre había estado atada a la de él, esperando a encontrarse y complementarse.

¿Por qué su dolor no terminaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Sencillo. Porque él no estaba a su lado y sin él nada tenía sentido, su vida era una mentira, su corazón no latía y su cabeza no dejaba de viajar a los momentos que vivieron juntos.

Eso es lo que ella sin él: vivir a base de una fantasía, de los recuerdos felices y fingir que él aún estaba a su lado, que aún la amaba.

_No quiero esta vida no sé que hacer _

_Sin él no la puedo entender _

_hoy sé que lo amo pero se fue _

_lo dejé partir y hoy no sé vivir _

_sin él....._

¿Cuántas veces no le había puesto su rostro a Harry? ¿Cuántas veces no había usado su voz para escuchar los "te quiero" que le dedicaba Harry? ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con él? Y ¿Cuántas veces no se había despertado con su nombre en los labios y su rostro grabado en sus retinas sólo para darse cuenta de que él no estaría a su lado?

---Hermione…

Hermione se volvió, había reconocido esa voz a pesar de que sólo la había escuchado en una ocasión en toda su vida ¿y es qué como no reconocerla? Si era la voz de la mujer que le había arrebatado al hombre que más amaba

---Mi nombre es Raquel--- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

No le importaba conocer su nombre, no le importaba conocer nada de ella, lo único que le importaba era que ella se muriera por haberle causado semejante dolor.

Era hermosa, mucho más hermosa que ella ¡por supuesto que Ron tenía que enamorarse de ella! Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres despampanantes y ella lo era; era alta como una supermodelo, de cuerpo perfecto, piel clara, su cabello era largo y de un castaño claro al cual el sol le arrancaba unos hermosos destellos dorados y sus ojos era de un impresionante color verde.

---Este es mi hijo, Simón--- le dijo mostrándole una foto del pequeño, era realmente adorable y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que ese debería ser su hijo, suyo y de Ron.

---Es idéntico a…

---A su padre--- completó por ella Raquel

---Si, a Ron--- le dijo ácidamente Hermione; no entendía por qué Raquel se empeñaba en recordarle que el pequeño Simón era hijo de Ron, o tal vez si. Tal vez Raquel esperaba que ella se hiciera a un lado para que ellos tres fueran felices

---Simón es muy pequeño para notar la diferencia pero pronto crecerá y la notara--- le dijo Raquel ignorando el comentario y la forma de hablar de Hermione--- Este es mi padre, Brahim--- le dijo mostrándole la foto de un hombre pelirrojo de apariencia bonachona y extremadamente sabio; a Hermione le recordó al profesor Dumbledore.

¡Por supuesto que tenía que ser hija de Brahim! Ahora comprendía mucho mejor las cosas ¡por eso Brahim lo había convertido en su heredero! Porque estaba casado con su hija y le había dado un nieto

---Este es Samuel, mi esposo--- le mostró la fotografía de un hombre apuesto y de unos impresionantes ojos azules--- Él es el padre de Simón--- Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo--- ¿Ahora notas la diferencia?

Hermione estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de la alegría que sentía, de la emoción que embargo a su corazón; ahora todo le parecía maravilloso, ahora todo había vuelto a su lugar, era feliz o lo fue hasta que recordó algo.

---Papi…--- repitió las palabras de Simón; apenas si fue un susurro pero fue suficiente para que su mundo se viniera debajo de nuevo. Raquel le estaba mintiendo, pero ¿Qué ganaba ella haciéndolo? Torturarla, si, eso era; quería volverla loca para que de esa forma ella desapareciera por completo de sus vidas.

---Ron es un gran hombre y un excelente amigo--- le aseguró Raquel--- Mi esposo murió hace tres años, poco después de que Ron se unió a nuestra tribu. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo y con mi hijo--- le relató Raquel--- Créeme cuando te lo digo, Hermione, Ron y yo nunca mantuvimos una relación sentimental, sólo somos amigos y mi hijo lo ve como a un padre porque él lo ha sido

---Yo…--- Hermione no supo que contestar. Tenía delante suyo las fotografías de Samuel y Simón; el pequeño niño tenía los ojos de Samuel, así como otras facciones suyas y era muy parecido a su madre también

---No pasaba ni un solo día en el que Ron no te mencionara, tú eres su mundo entero--- Raquel la miró directo a los ojos---Dale la oportunidad de ser feliz a tú lado, es lo único que él quiere

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de alegría y darle un enorme abrazo a Raquel; ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella y Ron podrían ser felices por siempre.


	7. VOLVER

VOLVER

Habían pasado ya demasiados años desde la última vez que ella regresaba a lo que alguna vez había llamado hogar.

"_Tal vez no los suficientes"_, pensó mientras el armatoste muggle en el que viajaba y al que llamaban avión, les avisaba que arribarían al aeropuerto en 20 minutos y era necesario que se abrocharan los cinturones.

Había salido huyendo, había intentado continuar con su vida y ser feliz pero no lo había logrado. Su corazón aún estaba herido y consideraba una falta de respeto el volver sí este aún estaba de luto.

Pero lo había hecho, había vuelto y ahora quería volver a escapar pero mientras más descendía el avión menos podía borrar de su cabeza esos ojos verdes que la habían atormentado durante todos esos años.

Ginny Weasley se secó la rebelde lágrima que corría por su rostro; hacia tantos años que no lloraba que ahora le parecía una falta de respeto a sí misma.

Crecer con tantos hermanos la había endurecido un poco y siempre aceptaba las cosas sin sentir más dolor que el que sentiría una piedra, pero el perder el amor de su vida… merecía esa lágrima.

Era famosa, tenía oro a morir, podía tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, ¡Demonios! ¡Era Ginny Weasley! ¡La mejor jugadora de Quidditch que hubiera visto el mundo! Pero no era feliz, por lo menos no completamente.

Se había pasado los últimos años viajando por el mundo, llevando felicidad a otros con su juego pero ella era completamente infeliz.

Aun recordaba a la perfección cuando su mundo se vino a bajo:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- ¿Qué ocurre?--- le preguntó Ginny al verlo tan desesperado--- Has estado muy raro desde hace unos días.

---Nada, no me sucede nada--- Harry ya no podía más con la situación; quería terminarla y quería terminarla ya

--- ¿Es por Ron?--- intentó adivinar. Hacia dos años que su hermano había desaparecido dejando destrozada a Hermione y a toda su familia. Harry era el único que se mantenía de pie y sostenía a Hermione. Ella, bueno, ella lo había aceptado y prefería no pensar en eso.

---Si, no, bueno… en realidad no…--- ya lo había decidido, ya no le importaba nada--- Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

La seriedad de su rostro hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo. Nadie nunca había terminado con ella pero ella había utilizado esa misma frase para terminar con sus antiguos novios.

---No lo digas, ya lo se--- dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse

---Lo lamento--- se disculpo Harry

--- ¿En verdad lo lamentas o es sólo algo que dices?--- le preguntó Ginny sin molestarse

---Ginny…

Pero no le permitió continuar, pues puso su dedo en sus labios

---Hace tiempo que deje de creer en tus mentiras pero preferí tomarlas como ciertas a falta de la valentía de romper mi perfecta ilusión, la que tú me habías creado--- Ginny le sonrió tristemente

---Ginny…

---No me debes ninguna explicación, no hace falta que intentes expresar con palabras lo que ya me han dicho tus ojos y tus acciones--- no le permitió hablar--- Adiós Harry--- le dijo dándole un último beso en los labios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había marchado, había seguido los pasos de su hermano Ron pero por motivos muy distintos; había salido huyendo y no había vuelto hasta ese momento.

¿Qué había hecho entonces en todo ese tiempo?

Había vivido en Francia, Alemania, España, Bulgaria y actualmente Italia. Era como una hoja al viento, iba a donde la llevara su destino sin hacer preguntas o detenerse a decidir si lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba. Le llovía oro por montones, era famosa, pero ahora que las cosas volvían a tener algo de luz en sus vidas este suceso lo arruinaba todo.

La voz lejana de la azafata le indico que ya podía bajar del avión pero se estaba planteando muy seriamente quedarse ahí sentada y volver por donde había llegado.

Se bajo del avión con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Cuando su pie se poso en tierra sintió ganas de salir corriendo como ya lo había hecho anteriormente pero en lugar de eso se armo del valor que siempre la había caracterizado y continuo hacia delante.

Los abrazos de sus padres solo la entumedecieron aún más, le embotaron los sentidos y la hicieron sentirse completamente fuera de lugar. Es verdad que los había visto montones de veces mientras estuvo fuera de su hogar pero ahora…

Le decían un montón de cosas, cosas de las cuales ella ya se había enterado por el periódico, todo el mundo hablaba de ello, pero les dejo que continuaran hablando, era más fácil que hablar ella. Lo único que le interesaba era ver a su hermano y después regresaría a donde la luz comenzaba a formarse.

Un abrazo, risas, carcajadas, reclamos, maldiciones, recriminaciones, un juramento de odio, perdón y risas de nuevo.

No le podía odiar, era su hermano.

---Fui a verte a todos los partidos que pude mientras estuviste en Alemania--- le dijo Ron hinchado de orgullo a su pequeña hermana--- Eres la mejor

---Gracias--- le dijo sinceramente. Se sentía feliz al tener de nuevo a su hermano de regreso--- ¿Dónde esta Hermione?--- preguntó al darse cuenta que desde que había llegado no la había visto por ningún lado

---Bueno…--- Ron desvió la mirada de su hermana y le explico todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de Raquel

---Ella va a volver--- le dijo segura de lo que decía--- Ella te ama sólo a ti y estoy segura que cuando las cosas se aclaren todo les ira de maravilla

---Lo lamento Ginny, lamento haber arruinado tu vida

---No fue tu culpa--- Ginny lo abrazó--- Cada uno elije su camino y él mió no iba paralelo al de Harry, ahora lo entiendo

--- ¿Eres feliz?

---Estoy comenzando a serlo--- le dijo sonriendo--- Y creo que muy pronto alcanzare la felicidad completa. Estoy aquí para cerrar círculos de mi vida y empezar nuevos

---Me alegro por ti, mereces toda la felicidad del mundo--- Ron abrazo a su hermanita

---Tengo algo que hacer--- le dijo poniéndose de pie--- Ahora vuelvo.

Ginny salió del hotel en el que se hospedaba su hermano y camino despacio hasta que encontró un callejón en el que poder desaparecerse.

Tenía que verlo una vez más cara a cara, quería saber si ya lo había olvidado por completo o si la distancia la había engañado y le había puesto una cobertura negra a su recuerdo para que pasara desapercibido y para luego volver a dañarla.

---Hola--- saludo Ginny. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta de la mansión, estaba tirado en el sofá y parecía que no había comido ni dormido en días.

---Ginny…

No sabía si estaba soñando o si por fin había perdido la cabeza y ahora confundía la realidad con la fantasía. Estaba tal y como la recordaba: hermosa, delgada, de impresionante cabello rojo fuego y arrebatadores ojos color marrón brillante. Su pequeño ángel estaba ahí.

---Toma--- le dijo dándole un vaso con agua.

--- ¿Eres tú, en verdad?--- preguntó sin poder creerlo

---Si--- le contesto sentándose frente a él. Nunca lo había visto tan deshecho, tan maltratado, desilusionado--- ¿Sabes? No estas dando un buen ejemplo al dejar las puertas de tu casa abiertas de par en par--- le sonrió un poco

--- ¿Qué más me podrían hacer, que no me han hecho ya?--- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros--- ¿Qué haces aquí?

---Quería verte antes de volver a marcharme y cerciorarme de… bueno, quería verte--- le contestó sonriente

--- ¿Ya no me amas?

---Nunca podré dejar de amarte--- le contestó--- Pero ahora ya no puedo estar junto a ti

---Lo lamento…

---Me prometí a mi misma que cuando ya no pudieras amarme, ya no quisieras amarme o cuando dejaras de amarme te daría un último beso, me daría la vuelta y caminaría hacia delante y me llevaría conmigo sólo los momentos en los que me hiciste feliz--- le dijo poniéndose de pie--- Es lo que hice y creo que fue lo mejor

Harry se vio transportado 10 años atrás, cuando era él el que le decía adiós a Ginny porque tenía que irse a buscar los Horcruxes de Voldemort. ¡Como deseaba ahora regresar a esos momentos! Ginny no lloró entonces, tampoco lloró hace seis años y ahora tampoco lo hacia. Era fuerte, comprendía la situación y no exigía más de lo que le daban, más de lo que él le podía dar.

---Ginny…--- la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se alejara de él

----Tú corazón eligió a Hermione y yo lo acepte, ahora tú acepta que mi corazón ya eligió a alguien más--- le pidió sin molestarse

--- ¡Cometí una idiotez!--- le dijo desesperado--- ¡Yo te amo a ti!--- le dijo sin poder contenerse, pero Ginny simplemente se marchó--- ¡TE AMO!--- Pero ella ya no lo escucho, ella se había marchado y ahora lo había hecho para siempre.

Harry se sumió en una depresión aún más profunda. Había cometido una estupidez y ahora lo iba a pagar muy caro. Pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, sí él no era feliz, nadie lo sería.

Ginny respiró profundo. Nunca lo dejaría de amar pero no lo podía amar si él aún continuaba amando a Hermione, aún cuando esta no lo amara. Se marcharía de nuevo, pero esta vez no saldría huyendo, sino que iría en busca de la felicidad.


	8. EL CULPABLE SOY YO

Me va a odiar, lo se, pero lo aceptaré gustosa porque este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado.

Espero que lo disfruten y ya me maldecirán en los cometarios.

_*****_

EL CULPABLE SOY YO

_El culpable soy yo_

_El culpable soy yo_

_por dejar que el corazón_

_te amara tanto así_

_y dejar que aquellos besos me hicieran tan feliz_

_mira como pagas esta devoción._

_Sé que lo tengo merecido_

_por entregarme así contigo._

--- ¡Ron! ¡RON!

Estaba algo desesperada porque no le contestaba, se preocupo al pensar que él se había marchado de nuevo y ese pensamiento la atravesó como una daga; no, él no se marcharía de nuevo, lo más seguro es que también la estuviera buscando. Respiró tranquila, eso era, él la estaba buscando y ella esperaría ahí, lo mejor era quedarse quieta en ese lugar, tarde o temprano él regresaría a su habitación de hotel.

Se sentó en el sofá y espero, después de unos segundos comenzó a pasear la vista aburrida por el lugar y encontró, en el perchero, el bolso y abrigo de Raquel. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado contra su pecho, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y le corto la respiración.

--- ¡No…!--- dejo escapar sin poder evitarlo mientras se ponía de pie--- ¡Ron!--- intento gritar pero solo le salió un sonido ahogado--- ¡RON!--- su corazón latía aún más deprisa, el dolor y el miedo le oprimían el pecho impidiéndole respirar--- ¡RON! ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOON!--- dio unos pasos tambaleándose, el pánico se apodero de ella y la hizo sentirse minúscula.

No sabe si quiera como llego a la habitación pero ya no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse como petrificada mientras veía como Ron y Raquel…

---Es una idiota--- dijo Ron mientras besaba apasionadamente a Raquel--- ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que la amaba?--- dijo soltando una carcajada--- ¡A esa sangre sucia!--- soltó con asco.

---La buena noticia es que se trago nuestro cuento y así podremos hacer lo que queramos--- dijo Raquel satisfecha con ella misma.

--- ¡La odio! ¡Me repugna el simple hecho de pensar en ella y apenas si puedo contenerme cada vez que me toca!--- dijo Ron con un estremecimiento de asco.

Había caído muy bajo.

¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo?

La verdad es que no lo sabía, pero lo había hecho, había caído muy bajo y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, de todo aquello que le había llevado hasta ese punto. Sentía un placer sádico al verla acurrucada a su lado, dormida y completamente desnuda, saber que era completamente suya, por la fuerza y mediante engaños, pero suya.

No le había resultado nada difícil volver a realizar el procedimiento, en parte porque ya lo había llevado a cabo anteriormente y porque los sujetos eran completamente estúpidos.

Sonrió al recodar sus andanzas del pasado y le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo, ella se movió un poco y la sabana que la cubría dejo entrever sus pechos.

Se había esforzado mucho por mantener su coartada pero el muy imbécil había regresa y lo había arruinado todo, o casi lo había arruinado porque él había actuado rápido y lo había solucionado, podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que uso sus conocimientos para poner a su persona antes que a todos los demás, ya era hora de que lo hiciera, no iba a permitir que se felicidad se viera empeñada por un tonto que no se merecía nada.

Le gustaba ese recuerdo, le gustaba más que cualquier otro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le hervía la sangre de solo verlo dormido, tan tranquilo y feliz, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

Y lo hace por locura y sabe que se va a arrepentir, pero lo hace, no piensa y eso es malo porque al actuar no hace más que hacer cosas malas.

--- ¡Imperio!--- susurra apenas y los ronquidos de Ron dejan de escucharse.

Ron se pone en pie y comienza a escribir una carta dirigida a Hermione, una despedida, después comienza a hacer su maleta y sale por la ventana.

Harry sonríe mientras ve alejarse al que por más de siete años fue su mejor amigo, pero que ahora se ha convertido en un recuerdo.

Él no la merece. Hermione es demasiada mujer para él, para el don nadie de Ron Weasley.

No, ella merece algo mejor, alguien mejor, alguien como Harry. Alguien que no la haga llorar ni sufrir, que no la abandone cuando más lo necesite…

Harry se recostó de nuevo en su cama plegable, sonriendo porque por fin ese don nadie no se interpondría entre él y la mujer que más amaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sonrió ante tal recuerdo, de todas las cosas que había hecho, de esa era de la que se sentía más orgulloso.

¿Qué importaba que hubiera derrotado a ese tonto sangre mestizo de Rydle? ¿Qué importaba que se jugara la vida en más de una ocasión por salvar su pellejo y el de los demás? ¿Qué importaba que hubiese sido ungido por los más grandes meritos?

Nada de eso importaba porque por primera vez se había puesto delante de todos, porque por primera vez había buscado su felicidad y no le había importado sobre de quien tuviera que pasar para conseguirla.

Hermione se removió a su lado y la sabana término de mostrar sus pechos, Harry tuvo el impulso de besarlos y acariciarlos pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso beso suavemente sus labios.

Ella no despertó y eso no le molesto en lo absoluto, esa noche ya la había hecho suya, podía esperar un poco más. En sus mejillas aún continuaban el fantasma de las lágrimas derrabadas, esas que no se había molestado en limpiar y que a él le parecieron justas.

Esa misma tarde había terminado por sellar su plan, ya había probado lo que era el cielo y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, no por un don nadie, no por alguien que no estaba a su altura y que nunca lo estaría.

Y su plan había resultado mejor de lo que él mismo había supuesto, las cosas se le dieron con mayor facilidad que si se hubiera bebido un caldero entero de Felix Felices.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta estaba abierta, siempre había sido un tonto confiado y eso, como en el caso de sus padres, representaría su perdición. Sonrió ante la ironía del pensamiento pero eso ya no le importaba, había aprendido a superarlo, a que no doliera tanto y a ignorarlo.

---He hablado con ella, le explique todo y esta dispuesta a perdonarte, creo que no tarda en llegar--- la voz de la mujer sonaba segura, no esperanzada y eso molesto a Harry.

--- ¿Estás segura, Raquel?--- escucho preguntar a Ron con la voz quebrada, sin lugar a dudas destrozado, eso animo a Harry.

--- ¡Claro, Ron!--- le dijo completamente segura--- Le he dicho la verdad, que mi pequeño hijo no es tuyo pero que él es muy pequeño para notar la diferencia y aunque así fuera, a él no le importaría--- dijo con aire soñador--- Simón te quiere como si fueras su papá y espero que Hermione no se sienta mal por ello--- aunque la mujer intentaba mostrarse comprensiva, Harry alcanzo a reconocer un tono de coraje en su voz, ella no iba a permitir que Hermione le quitara a su pequeño hijo la ilusión que le ofrecía Ron, esa que él soñó muchas veces y que se hizo presente con Sirius: tener un padre.

---Yo siempre voy a estar cerca de Simón, lo quiero mucho y estoy seguro que Hermione lo entenderá--- le aseguró Ron.

---Gracias--- susurra aliviada la mujer.

Harry puede ver por el espejo que ambos se están abrazando y decidió que no hay mejor momento que ese, sacó su varita y los apuntó a los dos.

--- ¡Imperio!

Los dos rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron con la vista perdida, esperando.

Esta vez no bastaría una carta melosa y cursi para que Hermione se refugiara en sus brazos; no, esta vez tenía que romperle el corazón y dejarlo inhabitable para Ron.

Sí era verdad que Hermione estaba a punto de llegar eso quería decir que tenía que actuar rápido y hacer las cosas lo más limpiamente posible.

Les dio la orden mientras se escondía debajo de su capa invisible y espero paciente a que llegara; ella tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, no era conveniente que lo escuchara de sus labios, tenía que ver la traición consumada, tan cruel y real que la atravesara y la dejara completamente herida.

--- ¡Ron! ¡RON!

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Hermione entro corriendo en la habitación. Estaba hermosa, más hermosa de lo que Harry la había visto nunca y eso lo enfureció un poco: ella nunca se había esmerado tanto por verse así de bonita para él.

Estaba algo desesperada porque no le contestaba, se preocupo al pensar que él se había marchado de nuevo y ese pensamiento la atravesó como una daga; no, él no se marcharía de nuevo, lo más seguro es que también la estuviera buscando. Respiró tranquila, eso era, él la estaba buscando y ella esperaría ahí, lo mejor era quedarse quieta en ese lugar, tarde o temprano él regresaría a su habitación de hotel.

Se sentó en el sofá y espero, después de unos segundos comenzó a pasear la vista aburrida por el lugar y encontró, en el perchero, el bolso y abrigo de Raquel. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado contra su pecho, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y le corto la respiración.

--- ¡No…!--- dejo escapar sin poder evitarlo mientras se ponía de pie--- ¡Ron!--- intento gritar pero solo le salió un sonido ahogado--- ¡RON!--- su corazón latía aún más deprisa, el dolor y el miedo le oprimían el pecho impidiéndole respirar--- ¡RON! ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOON!--- dio unos pasos tambaleándose, el pánico se apodero de ella y la hizo sentirse minúscula.

No sabe si quiera como llego a la habitación pero ya no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse como petrificada mientras veía como Ron y Raquel…

---Es una idiota--- dijo Ron mientras besaba apasionadamente a Raquel--- ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que la amaba?--- dijo soltando una carcajada--- ¡A esa sangre sucia!--- soltó con asco.

---La buena noticia es que se trago nuestro cuento y así podremos hacer lo que queramos--- dijo Raquel satisfecha con ella misma.

--- ¡La odio! ¡Me repugna el simple hecho de pensar en ella y apenas si puedo contenerme cada vez que me toca!--- dijo Ron con un estremecimiento de asco.

Hermione pudo sentir como algo se quebraba ante las palabras de Ron, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas. Lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver a sentir nunca más. Salir corriendo…

--- ¡Hermione!

Apenas si sintió el choque de su cuerpo con el de Harry al salir por la puerta, en realidad no veía ni sentía nada, todos sus sentidos estaban embotados.

--- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?--- le preguntó fingiendo incomprensión--- Vengo a disculparme contigo y con Ron y yo…--- pero se detuvo fingiendo sorpresa al ver el rostro de Hermione--- ¿Qué pasa?--- le pregunta fingiendo preocupación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Harry se dirigió a la habitación, hasta el cuarto donde están Ron y Raquel.

--- ¡MALDITO!--- bramó en cuanto los vio--- ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO?--- gritó fuera de sí

---Yo… yo…--- Ron no sabe que decir, no entiende lo que esta pasando y Raquel tiene la misma expresión.

--- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!--- grita Harry sacando su varita

--- ¡NOOO!--- grita también Hermione deteniéndolo--- No vale la pena que te manches las manos por gente que no tiene importancia--- le dijo con toda la tranquilada de la que fue capaz, esa que no tenia.

---Hermione…

---Vamos--- le dijo a Harry tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, rabia, rencor y dolor al hombre que una vez amo pero ya no más.

---Hermione…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sonrió triunfante.

Había logrado todos sus propósitos: Hermione odiaba a Ron y nunca más volvería a su lado, ella le había suplicado perdón, se había humillando ante él y le había rogado que la aceptara de vuelta y él lo había hecho.

¿Qué demonios?

Hermione estaba ahí desnuda y él quería extender aún más su placer.

Besó sus pechos con placer y ella despertó por fin, permitiendo que él le hiciera todo aquello que quisiera, después de todo ya no era más que un cascarón vacío.

_*****_

Y bueno, ¿merezco tortura china por toda la eternidad? ¿o mejor me entregan a Alastair para que me torture en el infierno?

Espero sus cometarios


	9. DESTROZADA

DESTROZADA

_El Ministerio y el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Harry James Potter, insta a la población mágica en general a dar informes sobre el paradero del mago fugitivo Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_Se le busca por los cargos de conspiración e intento de golpe de estado._

_Ingreso al país ilegalmente después de estar en el extranjero por más de 8 años y después de pasar más de cinco como miembro de una célula extremista alemana; se cree que busca tomar el poder y sembrar una nueva era de terror en nuestra pacifica comunidad. Se hacía pasar por un hombre de negocios llamado Fred White se infiltro en diferentes ocasiones al Ministerio y robo información de valiosa importancia respecto a la seguridad de nuestro país. Si cuentan con cualquier tipo de información acerca de este peligroso personaje por favor comuníquense de inmediato con las autoridades competentes del Ministerio_

_Se considera extremadamente peligros y se recomienda a la comunidad avisar inmediatamente de cualquier avistamiento a los Aurores capacitados para su captura._

Harry sonrió. Se sentía muy cómodo sentado en la gran silla de Ministro, ese era su lugar, todos lo sabían, él lo sabía.

Colocó el periódico en la mesa, se ajusto la capa y se dirigió a su hogar donde lo esperaba su flamante esposa.

*****

--- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?--- preguntó llorosa Molly Weasley.

En la Madriguera estaban todos los Weasley reunidos, así como Kingsley Shacklebolt; el periódico estaba abierto en la página que exhibía la fotografía de Ron y las injusticias que le adjudicaban.

---Las cosas están en un estado critico--- Kingsley se sentía demasiado viejo y demasiado cansado como para otra guerra--- La gente se esta volviendo loca, las cosas se manejaron de una forma incorrecta y nadie quiere volver a vivir otra era de oscuridad.

--- ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo!--- Molly estalló a llorar en el hombro de su esposo--- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que Ron… que Ron…?

---Harry ya no es el que solía ser--- aseguró Percy; más pálido y delgado de lo que nadie podía recordar--- Esta vuelto loco de poder y la gente lo apoya.

George tenía el rostro oculto en las manos y Angelina intentaba consolarlo en silencio, todo se venía abajo ahora, ahora que las cosas empezaban a tomar curso y llenarse de luz.

--- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!--- le preguntó Molly a Kingsley, necesitaba saber por qué ahora.

---No lo se, Molly, me gustaría darte una respuesta pero no la tengo--- le contestó derrotado Kingsley. Sentía que esto era su culpa, no tendría porque haber abandonado el puesto, debería haberse quedado como Ministro y nada de esto estaría pasando.

---Todo va a estar bien, mamá, encantaremos la forma de solucionarlo--- Ginny abrazó a su madre pero ni ella misma confiaba en sus palabras.

Ginny y Charlie habían regresado al país apenas se enteraron de lo sucedido. Ninguno podía creer que Harry comenzara una cacería en pos de su hermano.

---Ron tendrá que abandonar el país y ocultarse hasta que las cosas se calmen--- Bill se sentía impotente. Era más fácil luchar cuando el enemigo no era un amigo, un hermano, alguien que había salvado el mundo mágico--- Si lo capturan…--- pero no pudo continuar porque su madre rompió a llorar de forma histérica ante la sola mención de esa posibilidad.

---Si es que lo encuentran--- el pecho de Charlie se infló orgulloso--- Ron se sabe esconder muy bien, ya han pasado tres semanas y aún no hay noticias de él, estoy seguro que no lo encontraran.

---Raquel tuvo que salir oculta con el pequeño Simón, si no fuera porque el gobierno alemán estimaba tanto a Brahim…--- Arthur sintió escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

---La profesora McGonagall intentó razonar con Harry pero ya todos sabes lo que sucedió y no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más sea amenazado con ser enviado a Azkaban--- Percy estaba indignado por todo lo sucedido.

--- ¡Estamos completamente aislado!--- dijo con furia Charlie--- ¡Nadie luchara a nuestro lado, nadie!

--- ¡Y Hermione!--- soltó de pronto Molly y la cara se le iluminó, fue como si todo se hubiera arreglado mágicamente--- ¡Ella ama a Ron! ¡Harry hará cualquier cosa que le haga feliz!

---Molly…--- Kingsley no quería ser quien le rompiera esa burbujita de felicidad a Molly, pero sabía que tenía que ser él, no dolería tanto como si fuera alguien más--- Todo esto es precisamente por ella. Harry esta vuelto loco de odio, de amor, de despecho. Hermione no lo ama y por eso hizo lo que hizo. La tiene completamente sometida y…--- pero no pudo continuar porque el llanto lastimero de Molly le calo muy hondo.

--- ¡MALDITO!--- el puño de Charlie partió en dos la mesa de té.

Nadie se había atrevido a cotarle a Molly la verdad por temor a lastimarla aún más y porque sabían que ella aún conservaba la esperanza de que Harry cambiara, que volviera a ser el pequeño niño que ella adopto como su octavo hijo, que todo volviera a la normalidad.

---Kingsley…--- Arthur tenía un nudo en la garganta, uno contra el cual no sabía como luchar--- Simón vio como Harry hechizaba a Ron y a Raquel y le hacía creer a Hermione que estos… que Ron…

---Utilizó un imperius para controlarlos y modifico su memoria para que no tuvieran recuerdo alguno pero yo conseguí…

---Por favor--- cortó Molly a Kingsley--- Por favor, no sigan--- se levantó y se marchó a su habitación; no podía soportarlo, no más

*****

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, era como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y se hubiera congelado en el exacto momento en el que ella había comprendido que él en verdad se había ido, que no volvería y que la había dejado completamente sola y destrozada; estaba sumida en un sopor que le nublaba todo, que la entumecía y la volvía insensible a todo excepto a ese vacío que se había estacionado en su corazón, en el exacto lugar donde tenían que estar su nombre y sus recuerdos.

Pero al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente al dolor que ya la había invadido años atrás porque era aún más doloroso, más penetrante, completamente incapacitante; porque ya no había esperanza, ya no había la sensación de que al final de esta total oscuridad podía haber luz, que aún había algo por lo que luchar, por un amor que aún podía existir.

No, no había nada, solamente oscuridad, Hermione lo sabía y eso sólo la hundía aún más en esa inmensa oscuridad.

Su corazón no estaba roto, estaba muerto; ya no latía, estaba estático en su pecho emanando oleadas de un sufrimiento frío y paralizante que le entumecía los sentidos y la dejaba a ciegas, deseando morir y desgarrarse desde adentro para dejar de sentir el dolor que la embargaba.

Estaba destrozada, su cuerpo era un cascarón vacío, ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había sido, Hermione Granger estaba muerta.

*****

---Su esposa está en perfectas condiciones, señor Potter--- le dijo el sanador después de examinar a Hermione.

Harry se había encargado de lanzarle un _Confundus_ para que no se diera cuenta de que Hermione estaba en un estado catatónico; apenas si comía y si lo hacía era porque Harry utilizaba magia para hacerlo y si estaba limpia era porque un elfo domestico lo hacía.

---La he notado un poco rara, ha vomitado todas las mañanas y la verdad estoy muy preocupado--- le explicó Harry.

---Bueno, eso es normal en su estado--- le dijo el sanador con una sonrisa--- Los vómitos y las nauseas son normales en una mujer embarazada…

Hermione dio un grito tal que el sanador salió del _Confundus_ con el que Harry lo tenía sometido y se asusto al ver el verdadero estado en el que se encontraba la ex Ministra.

Su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía la de un muerto, las ojeras que había debajo de sus ojos eran de un púrpura oscuro que producía escalofríos, estaba tan delgada que parecía un esqueleto y sus ojos y su cabello carecían de brillo y vida.

--- ¡Cálmate! ¡CÁLMATE POR UN DEMONIO!--- gritó Harry intentando someter a Hermione.

Estaba vuelta loca, gritando y chillando de tal forma que el sanador se asustó aún más y quiso salir corriendo pero Harry lo sometió con un Imperius y lo obligo a que controlara a Hermione.

Le dio una pócima relajante y después de eso Harry lo despacho.

--- ¿Así qué estas embarazada?--- sonrió de forma dulce una vez que estuvo de nuevo a su lado--- ¡Oh Hermione, vamos a ser tan felices!

Harry la lleno de besos y abrazos, la felicidad que lo embargaba lo hacía sentir en las nubes y quería hacer participe de su felicidad a toda la comunidad mágica.

En cuanto Hermione escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de Harry, se acurrucó en forma fetal y lloró amargamente.

¿De quién era ese hijo que crecía en sus estériles entrañas? ¿Del hombre que la amaba pero al cual ella no amaba? ¿O de aquél al que amaba con todo su corazón pero que solamente la había utilizado? De ese que nunca la había amado y a la que siempre había despreciado por ser una sangre sucia.

De Ron o de Harry.

Y ella que pensaba que no podía sufrir más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo, ahora le decía que estaba esperando un hijo al que ella no podría darle todo el amor que se merecía y mucho menos darle el padre que ella deseaba.

Sí, Hermione estaba destrozada y no había nada en este mundo que pudiera unirla de nuevo.

****************

"_¡Que la maten! ¡Que la maten ahora mismo!"_

Creo que eso es lo que más o menos están pensando ahora mismo y créanme que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, creo que me lo merezco.

Los dejo sin actualizar durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo y nada más les dejo esta información que es muy poca y que aparte contiene demasiadas sorpresas y una bomba que aniquila todo, aún más potente que la bomba atómica.

Bueno, creo que eso es una exageración, pero es, a mi parecer, un buen capitulo y espero que les guste mucho.

Nos vemos en los cometarios.


	10. DÉJAME LLORAR

_Cuanto vacío hay en esta habitación;_

_tanta pasión colgada en la pared._

_Cuantas nostalgias durmiendo en el desván;_

_he declarado mi vida en soledad._

_Otoños de llanto goteando en tu piel_

_Iluminada y eterna_

_Enfurecida, intranquila_

_sobre una alfombra de hierba ibas volando dormida._

_Un imposible silencio enmudeciendo mi vida con una lagrima tuya y una lagrima mía._

_Con una estrella fugaz te confundí la otra noche y te pedí tres deseos mientras duraba tu luz._

Ron se sentía en un profundo túnel, en uno donde la luz y el aire no alcanzaban a llegar. Había tenido que huir, de nuevo, y se sentía como el hombre más infeliz del mundo.

No lograba entender como es que había hecho aquello con Raquel y mucho menos las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Él nunca hablaría de Hermione de esa manera, él la amaba con todo el corazón y nunca la llamaría sangre sucia.

Todo a su alrededor estaba manchado de soledad, de un vacío que se iba extendiendo poco a poco y le llenaba el corazón. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido de esa forma: como si de pronto no quedara nada en el mundo más que él y el enorme vació que tenía en el pecho; estaba sumergido en una oscuridad demasiado profunda como para ver un poco de luz y la llegada del diario el Profeta sólo lo había sepultado aún más:

_El Niño que Sobrevivió se convertirá en padre_

_El día de hoy nos hemos despertado con la maravillosa noticia de que nuestro ministro y héroe será padre. Él y su esposa, la ex ministra, Hermione Potter anunciaron con bombo y platillo que están esperando un bebé…_

El resto de la noticia y el periódico ya habían sido consumidos por las llamas que Ron había hecho aparecer con su varita.

Quería llorar, quería desgarrarse la garganta con el grito desesperado que tenía atravesado en el pecho, quería arrancarse el alma y el corazón para dejar de sufrir, quería poder ser capaz de olvidarse de todo y no volver a recordar ni su nombre ni el por qué de todo aquello, quería… pero no podía.

Porque olvidarse de todo era aún más doloroso que recordarlo.

El corazón se le estrujó con una nueva oleada de dolor. ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo le hubiera puesto precio a su cabeza? ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer que amara lo odiara con todo el corazón? ¿Cuándo es que su vida se había ido al demonio? ¿Era su hijo?

Esa era la pregunta que más lo atormentaba; el no saber si el pequeño que Hermione llevaba en su vientre era suyo o de Harry. Él sabía que era el culpable de todo, por su maldita cobardía que lo había echado todo a perder, había perdido al amor de su vida y una eternidad de felicidad.

El lugar en el que se encontraba era lúgubre pero lo eran aún más los funestos pensamientos que rondaban por su mente: Hermione nunca más volvería a estar a su lado, nunca formarían la familia que él siempre había soñado, había perdido a su mejor amigo y ahora se había transformado en su enemigo. ¿Qué es lo que le quedaba? Nada.

Era un cobarde, Ron Weasley era un cobarde, eso ya lo sabía. Había abandonado a sus mejores amigos en medio de la nada cuando más lo necesitaban, había abandonado a la mujer que amaba después de pedirle matrimonio. ¡Si eso no era cobardía, entonces no sabía que podía serlo!

El problema era ahora saber qué tan cobarde podía llegar a ser.

Sostenía la varita con firmeza, como si su cuerpo y sus músculos ya hubieran tomado la decisión que su cerebro aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo; podía sentir el cosquilleo de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica perfectamente sincronizada; era completamente consiente de cada una de sus respiraciones y de cada latido de su corazón, casi podía jurar que cada uno de ellos le decía en voz queda y melodiosa _"¡Hazlo!"_. Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Porque la voz que se lo susurraba era la suya, no la de ella. Y de repente, la voz en su cabeza cambio para convertirse en la de ella.

"_¡Hazlo!"_

La voz de Hermione se lo pidió casi como una suplica; ahora lo comprendía todo, esa era la única forma en que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos.

El corazón le latió aún más deprisa, ya era una decisión tomada y lo sabía.

Tomo su varita con más fuerza y decisión, se la llevo al pecho. Tenía el conjuro en la punta de la lengua, solo era cuestión de decirlo en voz alta. Con eso se terminaría todo y él podría ser verdaderamente feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Su respiración se acompaso, sus latidos se volvieron lentos y tranquilos. No había nada que temer, ahora lo sabía; él podía hacerlo y lo haría. Un momento de claridad le inundo el cerebro en el momento exacto que comenzaba a pronunciar el maleficio y toda la comprensión lo abrumo.

"_Déjame llorar… porque sólo haciéndolo podré comprender y comprenderte. Déjame llorar y volveré a tu lado"_.

- ¡Avada…!


	11. CLARIDAD

Sostenía la varita con firmeza, como si su cuerpo y sus músculos ya hubieran tomado la decisión que su cerebro aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo; podía sentir el cosquilleo de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica perfectamente sincronizada; era completamente consiente de cada una de sus respiraciones y de cada latido de su corazón, casi podía jurar que cada uno de ellos le decía en voz queda y melodiosa _"¡Hazlo!"._ Pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Porque la voz que se lo susurraba era la suya, no la de ella. Y de repente, la voz en su cabeza cambio para convertirse en la de ella.

"_¡Hazlo!"_

La voz de Hermione se lo pidió casi como una súplica; ahora lo comprendía todo, esa era la única forma en que ellos dos pudieran estar juntos.

El corazón le latió aún más deprisa, ya era una decisión tomada y lo sabía.

Tomo su varita con más fuerza y decisión, se la llevo al pecho. Tenía el conjuro en la punta de la lengua, solo era cuestión de decirlo en voz alta. Con eso se terminaría todo y él podría ser verdaderamente feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Su respiración se acompaso, sus latidos se volvieron lentos y tranquilos. No había nada que temer, ahora lo sabía; él podía hacerlo y lo haría. Un momento de claridad le inundo el cerebro en el momento exacto que comenzaba a pronunciar el maleficio y toda la comprensión lo abrumo.

- ¡Avada…!

- Wer sind Sie? (¿Quién eres?)

Ron se encontraba tumbado en medio de un bosque sombrío, tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo entumecidos, respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía un dolor punzante en su costado. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerza que el hombre que le hablaba lo matara.

- Antworten! Er sagte, dass zu beantworten, verdammt. Na, hast du. Avada…! (¡Contesta! He dicho que contestes, maldito. Bien, tú te lo has buscado… ¡Avada…!)- grito con furia el hombre.

- Stop! Wir sind keine Mörder (¡Alto! No somos asesinos) - una segunda voz se escucho y todo se quedo en silencio. Ron sólo alcanzo a reconocer la palabra que dijo el segundo hombre, aquella que había evitado su muerte- Es ist Deutsch, erkennt nicht unsere Sprache. Nehmen wir es mit Brahim (No es alemán, no debe reconocer nuestro idioma. Llevémoslo con Brahim).

Unas fuertes sogas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo y entre tres hombres lo cargaron y comenzaron a caminar. Ron hubiera preferido que lo mataran de una vez en lugar de que lo llevaran como prisionero.

Al cabo de un rato perdió la noción del tiempo, la oscuridad que lo embargaba sólo lograba sumirlo aún más en la depresión en que se encontraba. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en Rumania? ¿Por qué había elegido huir de nuevo en lugar de quedarse y hablar con Hermione? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba su miseria?

Los hombres que lo transportaban lo dejaron caer de bruces en el suelo pero el dolor físico no se comparaba en nada con el dolor que embargaba su alma. Los escucho murmurar durante un rato, parecía que estaba decidiendo que hacer con él pero eso le importaba poco; la experiencia de la guerra le había enseñado que siempre se elegía una opción por encima de todas: matar al enemigo.

- Schnell, kleben, Brahim will mit ihm reden. (Rápido, métanlo, Brahim quiere hablar con él.)- de nuevo, tres hombres lo alzaron en hombros y lo condujeron dentro de una carpa agrandada mágicamente.

- Brahim. Wir finden im Wald ist schwer verwundet, so scheint es, dass ihn angriff (Brahim. Lo encontramos en el bosque, se encuentra muy mal herido, parece que lo atacaron) - dijo el hombre que había impedido su muerte.

- Lassen Sie ihn, um ihm zu reden. Und wenn sich herausstellt, eine Bedrohung zu sein, werde ich selbst zu beseitigen (Déjenlo, hablare con él. Y si resulta ser una amenaza, yo mismo lo eliminaré) - dijo. El hombre que había intentada matarlo gruño en señal de aprobación. Los hombres lo bajaron con más miramientos que cuando estaban fuera de la tienda, lo desataron y después salieron. Nadie se molesto en quitarle la varita, tal vez porque no lo veían como una amenaza- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?- le preguntó con amabilidad. Tenía un fuerte acento alemán, pero por lo demás, su ingles era perfecto.

-Ron Weasley- respondió ignorando el dolor físico que sentía.

-Mi nombre es Brahim y soy el líder de esta tribu- le dijo sonriendo y apuntándolo con su varita, curó sus heridas.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Quién te convirtió en la persona tan miserable que eres ahora?

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, no era esa la pregunta que esperaba escuchar pero escucharla de alguien a quién no conocía le hizo plantearse un montón de cosas que hasta ese momento se había prohibido. Como no supo que responder se dedico a observar al hombre que tenía delante: su cabello pelirrojo estaba veteado de canas, no llevaba barba, algunas arrugas surcaban su rostro, tenía la piel curtida, los ojos eran del color de la plata liquida y su aspecto era más bien el de un abuelo bonachón que el de un líder despiadado. Era viejo, sí, pero tenía un aura de juventud y vivacidad que lo hacia parecer aún más joven que él mismo.

- ¿Quién te ataco?- preguntó Brahim al ver que no obtendría respuesta a su pregunta anterior, por lo menos no ahora.

-Unos nativos, supongo que mi presencia no les fue agradable.

-Por estos lugares, los forasteros no son siempre bien recibidos- coincidió Brahim- Pero espero que nosotros no tengamos los mismo problemas. Espero que puedas disculpar a Ahren, siempre tuvo la cabeza un poco caliente pero en el fondo es un buen hombre.

-Comprendo- se limitó a decir Ron.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, eres bienvenido- Brahim volvió a sonreírle- Raquel- llamó a alguien dentro de la otra habitación.

Una joven hermosa apareció, era más o menos de su misma edad y tenía la misma sonrisa agradable de Brahim. Ella debía de ser su hija.

- Ja, mein Vater? (¿Sí, padre?)- preguntó la joven.

- Er ist unser Gast, Ron Weasley, nehmen Sie sie mit Samuel, wird er wissen, zu tun, um zu helfen (El es nuestro invitado, Ron Weasley, llévalo con Samuel, él sabrá que hacer para ayudarlo) - la joven asintió sonriente- Acompáñala, seguro aquí te sentirás mejor.

Y Brahim tenía razón, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ron se sintiera bien; aún tenía los mismos pensamientos tristes y acusantes rondando por su cabeza pero cada día eran más llevaderos. Brahim, Raquel y Samuel era muy ambles con él y en cuestión de tiempo el resto de la tribu lo acepto como uno más. Volvió a utilizar su magia y a disfrutar de la vida pero la pregunta de Brahim continuaba rondando su cabeza y era la única constante en las largas conversaciones que mantenían. Ron sabía que Brahim sabía más de lo que le decía pero él no se atrevía a preguntarle, era feliz con la imitación de felicidad que le ofrecían en ese lugar.

Al cabo de un año, Brahim comenzó a enfermarse y Ron se sintió atrapado de nuevo, no quería verlo morir pero tampoco se atrevía a marcharse. Por esas razones es que se involucro aún más en los asuntos de Brahim, hasta convertirse en su mano derecha y en el espía más importante: Inglaterra quería verlo muerto por una falsa acusación de traición durante los años de Hitler. Ron quería ver su nombre limpió antes de que muriera.

Pero otra tragedia se presentó, una que nadie pudo ver venir: Samuel murió al ser atacado por los nativos que antes habían atacado a Ron. La ira de Brahim fue algo que Ron nunca antes había visto, la tribu entera fue eliminada. Todos lamentaron profundamente la muerte de Samuel, pues sabían que sería el sucesor natural de Brahim, no sólo por ser el esposo de Raquel sino porque Brahim siempre lo vio como un hijo. Simón sufrió mucho pero todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por su padre, lo traspasó a Ron.

Después de la muerte de Samuel, la salud de Brahim se vio profundamente deteriorada, hasta que una noche todos se dieron cuenta de que el final ya estaba llegando. Ron fue el último que entro a la carpa a petición de Brahim.

- ¿Quién te convirtió en la persona tan miserable que eres ahora?

Ron se quedo callado, como tantas veces lo había hecho ante esa pregunta; le había dado mil y una vueltas y a la única respuesta que había llegado era que él mismo fue quien se convirtió en la persona tan miserable que era. Sus tontas dudas lo había alejado no sólo de su familia, sino de la mujer que amaba, a la única que había amado; su cobardía era la responsable de su sufrimiento y del de todos aquello que lo rodeaban, él y nadie más que él era el responsable.

-Me tomo un tiempo averiguarlo- continuo Brahim sonriendo tristemente- Y aún ahora me gustaría estar equivocado pero son pocas las veces en las que me he equivocado y esta no es una de ellas.

- ¿No entiendo a qué es lo que te refieres, Brahim?- le dijo Ron.

-Tú mente es el lugar más caótico que visitado y es por eso que tarde tanto en averiguar la verdad- continuó como si Ron nunca lo hubiera interrumpido- La guerra, las culpas que cargabas, el amor perdido, el fuerte cariño y amistad que te unen a él… esos pensamientos, esos terribles pensamientos que te asaltaron y te obligaron a marcharte, nunca te pertenecieron, nunca fueron tuyos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó atónito.

-Quien los plantó en tú cabeza, tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso porque aún ahora te tienen controlado, sometido. Es doloroso ver todo lo que esos pensamientos te obligaron a renunciar, todo lo que perdiste y que tal vez ahora no puedas recuperar.

- ¿Cómo…?

-Tú felicidad le intoxicó el alma, un alma que se había mantenido pura durante toda su vida y durante todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron, un alma que ni siquiera la magia negra logro tocar pero tu felicidad lo contaminó todo y quiso verte sufrir.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Ron. Todo lo que le había dicho Brahim le parecía imposible, nadie podía ser tan malo y odiarlo tanto como para condenarlo a ese infierno.

-Tú ya sabes de quien se trata pero tú buen corazón y tu alma te impiden entender lo que te digo con mis palabras porque en el fondo sabes que eso te hará sufrir más que si continuas viviendo entre sombras.

- ¡Por favor!- le imploró Ron.

-Ihr bester Freund, Ron, du bester Freund ist jemand, der in diese Hölle ging.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron sin comprender ni una sola palabra. En todo ese tiempo apenas si había aprendido muy poco de alemán.

-Tal vez ahora no comprendas mis palabras pero muy pronto lo harás- le dijo, el cansancio y la enfermedad eran patentes en su voz- Vive y encontraras la respuesta.

Brahim dio una última exhalación y después murió.

Lo último que quería hacer Ron en ese momento era vivir, quería morirse y dejar de sufrir pero una noticia le hizo cambiar esos pensamientos: la boda de Hermione y Harry.

- ¿Estás segura, Raquel?- escucho preguntar a Ron con la voz quebrada, sin lugar a dudas destrozado, eso animo a Harry.

- ¡Claro, Ron!- le dijo completamente segura- Le he dicho la verdad, que mi pequeño hijo no es tuyo pero que él es muy pequeño para notar la diferencia y aunque así fuera, a él no le importaría- dijo con aire soñador- Simón te quiere como si fueras su papá y espero que Hermione no se sienta mal por ello- aunque la mujer intentaba mostrarse comprensiva, Harry alcanzo a reconocer un tono de coraje en su voz, ella no iba a permitir que Hermione le quitara a su pequeño hijo la ilusión que le ofrecía Ron, esa que él soñó muchas veces y que se hizo presente con Sirius: tener un padre.

-Yo siempre voy a estar cerca de Simón, lo quiero mucho y estoy seguro que Hermione lo entenderá- le aseguró Ron.

-Gracias- susurra aliviada la mujer.

Harry pudo ver por el espejo que ambos se están abrazando y decidió que no había mejor momento que ese, sacó su varita y los apuntó a los dos.

- ¡Imperio!

Los dos rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron con la vista perdida, esperando.

"_Ihr bester Freund, Ron, du bester Freund ist jemand, der in diese Hölle ging"_

Las palabras de Brahim resonaron en su cabeza y por fin fue capaz de comprenderlas y de comprender todo lo que había sucedido; el nudo en su garganta se estrechó aún más y las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de él.

"_Tú mejor amigo, Ron, tú mejor amigo es quien te sumió en este infierno"_

Esa era la traducción exacta. Harry, fue Harry quién había estado jugando con su mente y lo había separado de la mujer que amaba y de su familia. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto como para hacerle eso? Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos, que nada ni nadie se interpondría entre ello. Lucharon juntos, vencieron juntos, lloraron y rieron juntos, vieron morir a gente que amaban juntos ¿Por qué?

Porque Hermione lo había elegido a él, a Ron Weasley, aún cuando él se había marchado y la había abandonado; lo había elegido a él por encima de Harry Potter, el gran Harry Potter, él que nunca la había abandonado y siempre había permanecido a su lado. Ron le había robado a la única persona que nunca lo había abandonado y tal vez fue eso lo que lo trastornó.

Ron bajó la varita y dejó de pensar en la muerte, lo único que quería hacer era recuperar su vida y a la mujer que amaba.


	12. SOMBRAS

SOMBRAS

Ron había comprendido el significado de la palabra "sombra" desde muy temprana edad. Él había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia siendo una sombra, la sobra de alguien más. Pero mientras estuvo con Brahim esa palabra adquirió un nuevo significado para él, uno que ahora le permitía realizar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Competencia" era otro significado que él había comprendido con dolorosa rapidez y con ello el de "derrota".

Bill era guapo e intrépido, él no era nada del otro mundo y tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Charlie era aventurero y sociable, Ron le tenía miedo a las arañas y le costaba mucho hablar con desconocidos, vamos, con sus mismos hermanos.

Percy era el inteligente y responsable, él era más bien tonto y no se podía hacer cargo ni de él mismo.

Los gemelos eran divertidos, traviesos, adorables, bromistas y un largo listado de etcéteras; Ron sólo sabía jugar al ajedrez mágico y no era bueno contando chistes.

Ginny era niña, él no.

Ron supo desde niño que no era especial, que no era como sus hermanos, que nunca sería como ellos sin importar cuanto se esforzara por lograrlo. Pero él tenía algo que ninguno de ellos tenía: era el pequeño, el menor de todos sus hermanos y por tanto Molly le ponía un poco más de atención que al resto, a pesar de que toda su atención la acaparara Ginny; él le ganaba en eso a sus hermanos. Era poco, lo sabía, pero se aferraba a ello con desesperación.

Bill era demasiado mayor como para sentir celos de él, Charlie se enfadaba cuando mamá le dedicaba más tiempo a Ron durante la hora de dormir; Percy hacía berrinches cuando Ron se llevaba el dulce extra que mamá tenía y los gemelos pasaban horas torturándolo cuando era a él que le daban un juguete nuevo.

Pero eso era todo, no había nada más. Después de eso, él regresaba a ser la sombra de sus seis hermanos.

Para Molly todos sus hijos eran especiales pero Ron era un poquito más especial. No sabía como explicarlo o siquiera cómo ponerlo en palabras porque de hacerlo sabría que se desataría una guerra a su alrededor y de entre todos los perdedores, ella perdería mucho más.

Conocía a sus hijos a la perfección y los amaba a todos en la misma cantidad. Nadie, nunca, podría acusarla de tener preferencias porque siempre encontraba un momento especial, una actividad en la cual participar con todos sus hijos; los regañaba y los premiaba por igual pero había algo con Ron que…

Ron era el único que recogía su plato y su vaso al terminar de comer por eso le toca elegir el cuento para antes de dormir un día sí, un día no.

Él era el único que siempre le daba un beso y un abrazo por las mañanas o cuando iba con su padre a la oficina por eso le preparaba su comida favorita una vez al mes.

De todos sus hermanos, Ron era el único que limpiaba su cuarto; sí, a regañadientes y después de muchas discusiones pero lo hacía por eso le tocaba el postre extra después de la cena.

Ron era el único que no se quejaba de las canciones de Celestina Warbeck todas las navidades por eso invertía un poco más en sus regalos, sólo un poco más porque no había mucho pero ella se esforzaba en darle un poquito más.

Por esas y muchas más razones, Ron era un poquito más especial para Molly que el resto de sus hijos. Aunque a veces sentía que él no se daba cuenta de nada de eso y se sentía menospreciado.

La casa estaba en silencio, los elfos domésticos estaban descansando, los aurores se habían retirado, y él y su esposa estaban durmiendo en su habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos, los conocía a la perfección, no por nada había pasado horas enteras en ese lugar; los recuerdos estaban guardados en cada habitación, en cada pasillo, en cada fotografía colgada en las paredes, algunos buenos, otro… no tanto.

Todo había cambiando desde la última vez que estuviera ahí pero la esencia era la misma: maldad y oscuridad impregnando cada rincón.

Se detuvo, sabía que ese era el lugar. La habitación principal, la más grande y ostentosa; tenía la varita preparada, sólo era cuestión de entrar y terminar con todo, tal vez ni siquiera le diera tiempo de reaccionar, moriría dormido.

Su mano estaba en el picaporte, lo que tenía que hacer era girarlo y entrar; conocía la maldición, la había escuchado gritar, la había visto pasar rosando a su lado, le había quitado la vida a su hermano. Entonces ¿Por qué no entraba y acababa con todo?

-Por fin te comportas como lo que siempre has sido: una sombra.

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, la había escuchado durante más de siete años; había sido amigo del dueño de esa voz, había reído y llorado con él, había peleado a su lado…

-Nunca fuiste más que una sombra. La sombra de tus hermanos, de tu familia, de tus amigos pero sobre todo, siempre fuiste mi sombra. ¡La sombra del gran Harry Potter!

Ron no se dio la vuelta, no bajo la varita, no quito la mano la mano del picaporte, simplemente se quedo quieto escuchando. Tiempo atrás, antes de su estancia con Brahim, esas palabras lo hubieran enfurecido, hubiera atacado sin piedad, en definitiva, hubiera actuado como el antiguo Ronald Weasley pero en esa ocasión analizó fríamente las cosas y le dio la cara a sus problemas.

- ¿Desde cuándo te consideras tan grandioso?- preguntó. El tono burlón en su voz enfureció a Harry- ¿Desde qué pusiste todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza? ¿O desde qué lograste que me alejara por completo, dejándote de esa forma el camino libre hacia Hermione? Porque sí, te casaste con ella pero su corazón y su alma aún me pertenecen.

-Ella ya no te ama- la seguridad en su voz lastimó profundamente a Ron- Hermione va a tener un hijo… mío.

Dejo caer la varita, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se derrumbó. Hermione iba a tener un hijo, un hijo de Harry, con Harry, no con él. Esa era la confirmación que no esperaba escuchar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar.

Del rostro de Harry se borró la sonrisa burlona que se había formado en su rostro con el aspecto derrotado que ofrecía Ron.

-Se suponía que éramos amigos, que lo más importante para ambos era la felicidad del otro. Luchamos juntos, derrotamos a Voldemort juntos, vimos morir gente que amábamos juntos.

Harry no respondió. Su rostro era una máscara inescrutable.

- ¿Es por qué la única persona que nunca te falló se enamoró de mi? ¿Por qué ella me eligió a mí… aún a pesar de ti?

- ¡Tu no la mereces! No eres más que un cobarde que la abandonó cuando más te necesitaba, le rompiste el corazón. ¡Eres un maldito cobarde y no voy a permitir que la arranques de mi lado!- el grito de Harry fue desesperado y lleno de histeria, estaba fuera de sí y de su varita salían chispas de un venenoso color verde.

- ¡Ella me ama a mí!- gritó Ron, también fuera de sí.

- ¡Sectusempra!

- ¡Expulso!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Los hechizos pronto se convirtieron en maldiciones. Harry estaba dispuesto a matar, Ron no estaba seguro de lo que quería. Estaba peleando con el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, su hermano pero también con el hombre que convirtió su vida en un infierno.

Pero tampoco lo podía culpar del todo; él fue el que creyó lo que la voz en su cabeza le decía, el que los abandonó cuando más lo necesitaban, él, él y nadie más que él. No merecía nada de lo que tenía, más le valía morir.

- ¡MALDITO!- gritó enfurecido Ron. Harry lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

- ¡Desmaius!- el hechizo de Harry lo arrojó contra la pared destruida, lo había derrotado de nuevo, como siempre- Lo ves, nunca podrás superarme.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!

El hechizo de Ron dio en el blanco y Harry quedo petrificado.

-Nunca bajes la guardia, aún cuando el hombre este caído.

Gruesas sogas salieron de su varita y se enroscaron alrededor del petrificado cuerpo de Harry.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta y en esta ocasión si giró el picaporte. Ahí estaba ella, dormía tranquilamente, como sí la pelea a muerte no se hubiera escuchado en esa habitación.

-Hermione…

Estaba tan hermosa, con su cabello acomodado dulcemente sobre la almohada…

-No fue a Hermione a la única que abandonaste ese día.

Esas palabras traspasaron a Ron de una forma que ningún hechizo o maldición había hecho antes.

-Se suponía que éramos amigos y aún así nos abandonaste. Te mereces todo lo que te sucedió- le gritó Harry.

Ron se volvió enfurecido, esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a matar.

- ¡Desmaius!

Cinco hechizos de los aurores golpearon con fuerza a Ron, haciendo que se estrellara con fuerza en la pared; otros tres corrieron a desatar al ministro. Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a su caído amigo.

-Y siempre es bueno tener a los aurores a tu servicio, ya sabes, cuando has caído- le dijo al oído, Ron no había perdido la conciencia a pesar del golpe- ¡Llévenselo!- le ordenó a sus hombres.

Ron siempre había sido un sombra, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para aprovechar esa prodigiosa habilidad.

Fuertes sogas aprisionaron su cuerpo mientras era trasportado por tres aurores y vigilado por dos más. Azkaban era su destino.

-Ron…

Harry fue el único que logró escuchar el suave lamento que salió de los labios de Hermione, ella había reaccionado ante su presencia.


	13. LO QUE EL CORAZÓN QUIERE

LO QUE EL CORAZÓN QUIERE

_El hubiera no existe… pero el corazón insiste._

Todo eso era cómodo, raro pero cómodo. Tal vez cómodo no era la mejor palabra para describirlo pero había algo en esa oscuridad que le hacía dejar de pensar.

Pensar… eso era lo que la definía pero ahora se sentía feliz de poder dejar de hacerlo. Ya no pensaba más en el dolor que le entumecía el cuerpo y le paralizaba el alma, ya no pensaba más en la traición que la había convertido en ese ser inferior, ya no pensaba más en el hombre…

Y de repente era como sí el aire se esfumara de sus pulmones pero al mismo entrara en enormes cantidades que no era capaz de contener y una descarga de dolor la invadiera toda pero como todo estaba tan frío y estéril dentro de ella, se evaporaba inmediatamente, regresando esa agradable sensación de no pensar, de no sentir, de no amar.

De no amarlo a él, sería la opción que su cerebro elegiría de estar en funcionamiento. Porque dentro de ella había mucho amor. Sí, un amor detenido, desvalorado, pero existente. Uno que crecía día a día sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo y no quería detenerlo pero tampoco podía disfrutarlo. Porque de pronto lo recordaba a él y sabía que era un círculo que nunca iba a desaparecer.

Sabe que ella se encuentra ahí, por lo menos esa que fue alguna vez, en algún lugar en medio de esa oscuridad. Tampoco es como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, ya lo sabía pero había elegido ignorarlo por lo menos hasta esa noche.

Sabe que duerme, que come, que tiene nombre y apellido pero nada de eso le importa. Tiene un vacío ocupándolo todo, suena absurdo pero es a la única conclusión que puede llegar después de tanto tiempo sin pensar.

Puede escuchar la voz de Harry y la de él pero poco le importa, es mucho más agradable quedarse sumida en su vacío que lo demás puede esperar. Como esos gritos que ella bien sabe que son maldiciones mortales, incluso suena divertido cuando Harry las pronuncia y se siente como una niña pequeña que por primera vez observa los fuegos artificiales. Ojala pronto lo hagan estallar.

Pero de pronto siente frío. Frío ante ese pensamiento, no puede creer que se encuentre desando ver morir al hombre que tanto amo. El frío la recorre completa y es como la primera vez que lo sintió pero diferente, sabe lo que vendrá después: dolor, el querer desgarrarse el alma y el corazón para dejar de sufrir, el odio que lo invade todo, la tristeza que le envenena el alma y después nada, sólo oscuridad.

No quiere volver ahí pero es como si una enorme mano la empujara por completo a ese infernal paraíso que es el no pensar, el no sentir, el no sufrir y el no amar amándolo aún a pesar de todo.

Quiere salir, aunque eso signifique desgarrarse el alma pero ella sabe que eso es mejor a vivir sin vivir. El problema es que no encuentra la salida, esta encerrada en su propia cabeza y alguien enterró la llave.

-_Hermione…_

El corazón se le acelera y el dolor la invade sin misericordia; le acata el alma y le destroza el cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo la hace sentir viva, que puede salir adelante, que la oscuridad no puede con ella porque es su voz la que la esta llamando, es su voz la que le dice, sin decirle, que la ama, porque es la voz del hombre que ama la que la hace sentir, la hace pensar.

-Ron…

Es su rostro lleno de pecas, son sus ojos azules, es su cabello pelirrojo, es su Ron, es el hombre que ama y que la ama.

Pero también es un cabello negro y unos ojos verdes quienes ordenan que se lo lleven, es Harry. Su amigo, su confidente, su compañero de guerra y cicatrices en el alma pero también fue su juez y verdugo, su condena y castigo por no amarlo, por amar a otro.

_Soñando con que vengas a verme… que me digas que me quieres y que me crees._

La celda era pequeña pero tenía un catre y la ventana dejaba entrar un poco de luz. Había una bandeja con comida al lado de la puerta, una asquerosidad que decía llamarse puré de papas y un trozo de carne que parecía caucho, un vaso con agua y un trozo de pan.

Ni siquiera en los meses que pasó huyendo al lado de sus dos amigos comió comida tan asquerosa como esa.

Pronto anochecerá, lo sabe porque la luz que entra por la ventana cada vez se parece más a la oscuridad que empapa su alma. También sabe que, mañana, cuando el sol comience su camino, será llevado ante los tribunales para ser condenado. Peor castigo que el que ya sufre no hay. Él ya tiene a Azkaban en la cabeza y la muerte en el corazón; sabe que el Beso del dementor supondrá un cambio positivo, por lo menos dejara de sentir, de recordar, de recordarla, de amarla…

La puerta se abre y es como si el tiempo se detuviera un instante o toda la vida y no es que le sorprenda verlo ahí, parado delante de él, pero es que es tan condenadamente irreal que parece verdad. Esta vez no hay aurores a su alrededor pero lleva la varita encima y eso es más que suficiente considerando que la única arma que él lleva encima son sus puños. Arma que no esta dispuesto a utilizar. ¿Por qué? Porque, después de todo, es su amigo.

-Deberías comer- le dice y algo del viejo Harry, ese con el que lucho una y mil guerras, se deja ver detrás de los ojos verdes del señor Ministro- No me gustaría ver que tu estancia en Azkaban es demasiado corta- y sólo fue un segundo, pero el viejo Harry estuvo ahí.

-Respóndeme algo- se pone en pie y es cuando la varita le apunta directamente al pecho; él prefiere ignorarlo- ¿Por qué?

Harry lo miró durante un segundo, segundo que se convierte en minutos, minutos en los que ambos se ven a los ojos queriendo encontrarse de nuevo en ellos; a ese Harry lleno de emoción y preguntas por un mundo que era completamente nuevo para él, a ese Ron amable y cohibido que le había ofrecido su desinteresada amistad.

-Me gustaría disculparme- susurra Ron. No sabe por qué pero siente que tiene que hacerlo. Es diferente, no es como cuando Harry lo tenía dominado, esos sentimientos son todos suyos- Cuando comprendí las palabras de Brahim…- hay un nudo en su garganta pero tiene que continuar, porque se lo debe, se lo debe al viejo Harry, al viejo Ron, a esos dos niños que fueron amigos aún a pesar de todo, que lucharon juntos y perdieron y ganaron a partes iguales-… creí que me estaba engañando a mí mismo, que quería encontrar un culpable para toda mi miseria, para mí cobardía pero no fue así. Tú fuiste el culpable, tú fuiste quien me arrebato lo que más amaba, tú fuiste quien me condenó.

Harry lo observó durante un segundo, no quería comprender las palabras que salían de sus labios, no quería sentir eso que sentía al escucharlo.

-Lamento haberte abandonado, lamento ser el culpable de tu sufrimiento.

Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Harry al escuchar esas palabras. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, no podía seguir observando los ojos azules del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, su hermano. Quería resolverlo todo, quería pero…

Desvió su mirada pero todo era tan Ron, desde su nariz larga, su cara llena de pecas, su elevada estatura, sus manos largas, sus pies grandes, su pose desgarbada, todo era tan Ron que no soportó continuar estando en su presencia, dando media vuelta se marchó, sentía que se estaba consumiendo, que iba a explotar si continuaba estando cerca de él.

Ron se dejó caer en el catre, estaba condenado, iba a morir pero eso era lo que menos le importaba porque él ya lo había perdido todo.

No se iba a autocompadecer, no quería regodearse en su sufrimiento, no era tan egoísta como para sufrir sólo por él. Las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos eran por la mujer que amaba y a la que nunca volvería a ver, por el hijo que nunca llegaría a conocer o saber siquiera se era suyo, por su madre y todo el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando, por su padre y sus hermanos a quienes amaba más que a nada y por su mejor amigo, al cual había perdido y traicionado.

Era culpable, era culpable por haber abandonado a sus mejores amigos cuando más lo necesitaban, a la mujer que amaba después de pedirle matrimonio, a su hermano; era culpable y aceptaría el castigo que se le impusiera.

Tres aurores ingresaron a su celda, él los estaba esperando de pie, se dejo llevar sin oponer resistencia. Reconoció a varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, todos le dedicaban miradas de desconfianza; conforme avanzaba, las miradas se trasformaban en odio y un claro deseo de venganza, todos los ahí presentes querían verlo muerto, seguro se les concedería en poco tiempo.

Cuando ingresó a la sala, el Wizengamot en pleno lo estaba esperando, Harry estaba a la cabeza. Miembros de la comunidad ocupaban los asientos a la derecha del ministro, a la izquierda estaba su familia y Kingsley. Su madre lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de su padre, quiso hacerles una seña que los tranquilizara pero sabía que nada los ayudaría. Sus hermanos lucían imponentes, lo miraban llenos de orgullo y Ginny, Ginny le sonrió y él se sintió seguro, en casa; su hermana comprendía la situación, lo comprendía a él, ella ayudaría a su madre, tal vez así el sufrimiento no sería tan mayúsculo.

Lo sentaron en la silla de los acusados, las cadenas se enrollaron inmediatamente en sus piernas y manos. Las miradas frente a él eran dagas que querían degollarlo vivo. Observó a su familia y sonrió, ellos eran todo lo que él necesitaba para soportar la carga que llevaba en los hombros, el castigo sería mínimo con ellos a su lado.

Un hombre se puso en pie y comenzó a leer los cargos que pendían en su contra, detallando cada una de las acciones que había realizado en sus infiltraciones al ministerio, los documentos que había robado para demostrar la supuesta inocencia de un hombre condenado por traición, sus intentos por ayudar a limpiar su nombre. Brahim era inocente y ahora él moriría sin poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a él y a Raquel, estaba condenado a sufrir la misma condena del hombre que tanto había admirado.

El hombre continuó hablando sobre traición y el atentado contra la vida del ministro, la gente enfureció y pidió el peor de los castigos pero él solo podía escuchar los sollozos de su madre, los cuales eran la peor tortura que pudiera existir. Lo último que quería era dañarla. Todos guardaron silencio, meditando si era justo o no condenarlo, los minutos se hicieron eternos y la tensión creció hasta llegar al punto de lo insoportable.

El ambiente se envició cuando el presidente se puso en pie y aclarando su garganta habló claro y decidido.

-Aquellos a favor de condenar al acusado, levanten la mano.

A un solo tiempo, todas las manos se levantaron, los miembros del tribunal miraban directamente al acusado, los sollozos de la señora Weasley se intensificaron.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley se le codena a sufrir el beso del dementor por sus delitos: conspiración contra el gobierno, intento de golpe de estado, robo de información que puso en peligro la seguridad de Inglaterra y sus habitantes, infiltración al Ministerio e intento de homicidio contra el ministro. La sentencia se llevara a cabo públicamente en el Atrio del Ministerio. Una vez realizada, el acusado cumplirá condena perpetua en Azkaban.

La gente estalló en vivas de alegría. Habían ganado, habían detenido a la amenaza y serían testigos de su condena.

- ¡Era tu mejor amigo! ¡Eres un maldito!- los gritos de Percy tomaron por sorpresa a todo mundo, el silencio se volvió espeso y asfixiante- ¡YA PERDIMOS A UN HERMANO EN TU NOMBRE Y AHORA PERDEREMOS A OTRO! ¡COBARDE!

Los aurores se fueron en contra de Percy e intentaron silenciarlo pero no lo lograron. Ron quería pedirle que se calmara, no quería que lo condenaran a él también.

- ¿En qué te diferencias de Vodemort?- la gente estalló en gritos de furia, Percy estaba fuera de sí- ¡NO ERES UN HÉROE, ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!

- ¡Desmaius!

Percy cayó desmayado, los aurores lo sacaron de la sala.

-Retiren al acusado, su familia podrá acompañarlo hasta el momento de trasladarlo al Atrio para cumplir su condena.

El presidente guardó silencio porque Harry le pidió hablar con él. Hablaron en silencio durante unos segundos y aún asintiendo volvió a hablar.

-Una vez que el señor Percy Weasley se recupere del hechizo, quedará en libertad y podrá ver a su hermano.

Las cadenas liberaron a Ron y los aurores lo escoltaron fuera del tribunal. Por lo menos le habían quitado un peso de encima, se hermano no sería condenado.

Fue trasladado a una celda espaciosa y a los segundos entro su familia. Su madre se abrazó llorando a él y él se permitió derramar unas lágrimas, ahora le tocaba dar un poco de paz a su familia antes de que su tiempo se agotara.

Percy llegó diez minutos después y lloró abrazado a él y a su madre.

Los minutos pasaron y formaron horas, él quería decir algo, decirlo todo pero su madre parecía no querer dejarlo. Se armó de valor y rompió el silencioso abrazo.

-Los amo- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas que pedían ser derramadas- Los dementores podrán quitarme el alma pero no podrán arrebatarme el amor que siento por ustedes porque yo sé, muy dentro de mí, que aunque no pueda demostrarlo y ustedes no puedan verlo, el amor que siento por ustedes permanecerá, indeleble, dentro de mí.

Su madre estalló en llanto y se abrazó de nuevo a él, desesperada por retenerlo entre sus brazos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder protegerlo y evitar que lo arranquen de su lado. Comenzó a cantar la vieja canción de cuna, esa con la que su madre la arrullaba a ella y sus hermanos cuando eran niños, misma que cantó a sus hijos. Ron se estremeció entre los brazos de su madre, sus hermanos derramaron lágrimas silenciosas, su padre se aferró a su hombro y Ginny le sonrió, transmitiéndole una fuerza mayor.

-Perdónenme por todo.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Charlie era como un dragón y aunque los dragones no lloraban, si sufrían y él estaba sufriendo por su hermano.

-Percy- su hermano lo observó directo a los ojos- Cuida de todos, eres el más fuerte y sé que contigo estarán bien.

Percy lo abrazó fuertemente y se limpió con furia las lágrimas, él no lloraría, no por lo menos ahora.

-Bill- él se acercó- Tú me enseñaste que no hay nada mejor que la libertad, que las aventuras eran mejor cuando se viven con la gente que amas, nunca estuve más orgulloso de ti que cuando te sobrepusiste a tus heridas, eso te ayudará ahora.

-Él orgulloso soy yo- abrazó a su hermano y contuvo todo el dolor que sentía.

-Charlie, tú eres fuerte como un dragón y como tal sé que podrás continuar porque los dragones sufren en silencio, se sobreponen a sus heridas y se mantienen en pie, ayudando a los demás. Eres el que más ha sufrido y lamento ser el causante de otra herida más.

Charle no pudo decir nada, sólo abrazar a su hermano y le transmitió todo lo que sentía mediante ese contacto.

-Vuelve a sonreír George, se que te duele, que no crees que puedas volver a hacerlo pero me gustaría que la sonrisa regresara a tu rostro porque no puedo concebir la vida sin tu sonrisa- George se abrazó a su hermano- Fred dejo un vacío en todos nosotros pero no nos abandones tú también.

-Por ti, hermano- George sonrió, no era la misma sonrisa de antes, la de Feorge y Gred pero era una sonrisa y eso le devolvió un poco del calor perdido al alma de Ron.

-Ginny- y la sonrisa de su hermana se ensanchó, era la única que no había derramado ni una sola lágrima- Eres mi hermanita y si pudiera, daría mi vida por ti porque te quiero y tú siempre supiste ayudarme y darme fuerza cuando más lo necesitaba, tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora. Dale la misma fuerza que me estás dando a mí a la familia.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó.

-Gracias a ti, papá, aprendí a ser un buen hombre, me enseñaste todo lo que sé y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que llamarte padre- el señor Weasley abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y lloró en silencio en su hombro.

-A mí no hay nada que me haga más feliz que llamarte hijo- su padre lo abrazó nuevamente y dejó que su esposa se abrazara nuevamente a su hijo.

-Mamá- Molly redobló sus sollozos, el dolor que transmitía era tal que los traspasaba a todos- Te amo mamá.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto pero no encontraba las palabras que fueran lo suficientemente… no había nada que alcanzara a describir todo lo que sentía por la mujer que más había amado en la vida.

-Mi niño especial, mi consentido, mi amado Roonie- Molly lloraba aferrada a su hijo, desesperada, impotente, incapaz de salvarlo- Te amo mi niño- lo llenó de besos y acurrucándolo en sus brazos comenzó a cantar de nuevo la canción de cuna.

Ron creyó que no podría dormir, se había prometido no hacerlo porque quería estirar al máximo los minutos que le quedaban al lado de su familia pero al estar rodeado por los brazos de su madre, se sintió seguro y en paz, se sintió como un niño de nuevo, al cual, su madre arrulla después de una pesadilla y le asegura entre besos y abrazos que todo está bien, durmió como un bebé, contento y feliz.

Harry se encontraba en su despacho, no se había atrevido a ir a su casa y ver a su mujer, se quedaría ahí hasta que la condena de Ron se hiciera efectiva.

- ¿POR QUÉ?- el grito de Molly lo desgarro por dentro y le causo un dolor tan terrible que lo traspasó físicamente- ¿POR QUÉ ME QUIERES ARREBATAR A MI HIJO? ¿POR QUÉ LE HACES ESTO A TU MEJOR AMIGO? ¿POR QUÉ?

Su secretaria se disculpaba pero él era incapaz de escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Molly

- ¿POR QUÉ?- le preguntó de nuevo, desgarrada- Tú eras parte de nuestra familia, te amaba como a un hijo ¿POR QUÉ NOS HACES ESTO?

-Molly…

- ¡TOMA MI VIDA!- le suplicó de rodillas y Harry sintió que le arrancaban el corazón, la imagen de su propia madre suplicando por su vida le embotó los sentidos- ¡CONDÉNAME A MÍ EN LUGAR DE MI HIJO! ¡CASTÍGAME A MÍ PERO DÉJALO VIVIR!

Harry tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder retirar la vista del rostro lloroso de Molly, de la segunda madre que había tenido, la que lo había amado y considerado un hijo, quien lo cuido y protegió, la que le dio un hogar cuando nunca antes había tenido uno.

-Regresa con Ron, Molly, quédate a su lado hasta que le den el beso del dementor, permitiré que lo acompañes en ese momento. Les permitiré tenerlo en casa, así tendremos una celda libre en Azkaban- Molly sintió como si mil Avadas la hubieran traspasado ante las palabras y la mirada vacía de Harry.

Se puso en pie, con el corazón roto y con la impotencia y tristeza llenando cada fibra de su ser. Una furia jamás conocida por ella se apoderó de sí y escupió al rostro del que alguna vez fue su hijo.

-Hay un lugar especial en el infierno para personas como tú- le dijo llenando de odio cada palabra- Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tú alma no conozca la paz y se pudra en el infierno.

Molly salió del despacho y regreso al lado de su hijo, de su pequeño Roonie.

_Me tengo que acostumbrar a un mundo donde no estás._

Los aurores entraron a su celda y lo escoltaron hasta el Atrio, Molly iba a su lado, abrazándolo, y su familia caminaba detrás de ellos.

Un dementor lo esperaba junto en el centro, la gente observaba emocionada y soltaban murmullos entusiasmados.

Molly abrazó con fuerza a Ron y le susurró palabras de aliento conforme el dementor se acercaba, quería que su alma se fuera tranquila y llena del amor que ella y el resto de su familia sentía por él.

-Dile a Hermione que la amo y que la voy a amar por siempre- Molly sollozo pero asintió.

El dementor sujetó con sus manos llenas de postulas la barbilla de Ron y acercó su boca sin labios a la de Ron. Él cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. El frío asfixiante no tocó su alma, su madre estaba ahí para protegerlo.


	14. AYER

_Hey dime a dónde vas, y si sabes tu destino._

_Ayer cabías en mi corazón,_

_Y te escondiste en un rincón_

_Del otro lado_

_Yo se que la vida nos dejo,_

_Saber que nuestro amor_

_No está acabado_

Hermonie sentía un dolor asfixiante, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, no lograba enfocar correctamente la mirada, sus oídos parecían estar fallándole y su cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había conseguido!

Se levantó de golpe y de inmediato un mareo la tiró de nuevo en la cama; eso había sido una tontería, después de todo había pasado demasiado tiempo postrada en cama sin moverse, pero es que yo no podía esperar más, no podía y no quería esperar más.

Los sonidos de las maldiciones y hechizos habían dejado de escucharse, al igual que los pasos y las voces, la casa estaba en silencio, no había nadie más que ella ahí.

Se levantó de nuevo, con mayor delicadeza en esta ocasión, anduvo por la habitación dando tumbos, intentando localizar su varita, era una tontería pero no quería encender las luces por sí acaso llamaba la atención de alguien. No era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, cada paso le costaba y coordinarse resultaba complicado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó entre localizar la varita y poner en orden sus ideas; le costaba pensar con claridad, todo era un mar de confusión dentro de su cabeza, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero tenía tan poco tiempo que la sola idea de perderlo todo la dejaba paralizada por momentos. Lo único que no lograba controlar era su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, ambos estaban acelerados y le dificultaban realizar sus planes.

Todo era un caos, los pasillos estaban destruidos por completo, había señales de lucha y aunque ella intentaba encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, le parecía imposible. Su mente no alcanzaba a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía le hacía creer que era verdad pero al mismo tiempo no concebía que algo así en realidad estuviera sucediendo.

Tenía que juntar a todos los involucrados, verlos a la cara y comprobar que no era más que una farsa, una mala jugada de su cabeza. Tenía que juntarlos a todos y confirmar las respuestas que ahora le parecían irreales.

Fue una suerte que las maldiciones abrieran un boquete en el techo, deshaciendo los hechizos protectores con ello. Se desapareció. Iría al ministerio y de ahí a donde fuera necesario.

Se detuvo a medio camino. Su cerebro le decía otra cosa, estaba equivocada pero no lograba entender todo aquello que se arremolinaba en su cerebro. Ella sabía la verdad, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura pero no lograba dar con la secuencia adecuada, llevar una lógica que impidiera que todos los involucrados encontraran una forma de rebatirla. No podía permitir que se cometiera una injusticia pero tampoco tenía los medios necesarios para presentarse en el ministerio y pasar sobre la autoridad que ahora tenía Harry.

Primero tenía que unir a todos los involucrados, los Weasley ya estarían en el ministerio sólo hacían falta Raquel y Simón.

En algún momento entre la desaparición y la aparición, Hermione sintió un terrible y pesado dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el acto que estaba realizando.

En el exacto momento en que dejo de sentir la presión en todo el cuerpo y sus pies tocaron suelo, se vino abajo y vomitó. Un terrible presentimiento la recorrió completa mientras intentaba ponerse en pie: ¿Qué si su hijo resultaba ser de Harry?

La sola idea le provocó mareos y un escalofrío que la dejo fuera de combate. No, su hijo tenía que ser de Ron, del hombre que amaba y no de aquel que había arruinado su vida por la simple idea de no soportar la felicidad que había en ella.

Su niño nacería y tendría los ojos azules, el cabello pelirrojo y el rostro lleno de adorables pecas como su padre, llevaría el apellido Weasley y ella se casaría con Ron y tendría una vida llena de felicidad, esa que se vio interrumpida hace ya más de 8 años.

Sólo tenía que encontrar a Raquel y a Simón, con ellos de su lado las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, su vida sería de nuevo suya y Harry no volvería a dañar a nadie.

- ¡HOCH! (¡Alto!).

Hermione no entendió nada pero su buen sentido común le dio a entender que no tenía que moverse, por lo menos hasta que analizara la situación.

Al darse la vuelta, con las manos en alto, se encontró con un hombre alto y fornido, con el rostro curtido y con unos ojos que analizaban la situación de forma tan rápida que ella podía ver con claridad como pasaban por su cabeza un millón de maldiciones para eliminarla.

Ahren observó a la mujer durante unos segundos y en esos momentos decidió que no era una amenaza pero tampoco la dejaría escapar.

- ¡Spaziergang!- le ordenó pero Hermione continuaba sin entender, él pareció darse cuenta porque con un gesto de evidente mal humor le repitió- ¡Camina!

Hermione obedeció, tal vez él podría llevarla hasta Raquel. Después de un tiempo, perdió toda la noción de tiempo y espacio, caminaba pero parecía que no avanzaba o que por lo menos lo hacía en círculos, estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando alcanzó a distinguir una serie de casas y sonidos de vida.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la tribu, la gente se detenía y los observaba pero nadie los detenía para pedir explicaciones al hombre que la conducía, tal vez él tenía algún tipo de poder que no permitía que la gente común lo cuestionara, aunque claro, también podía ver con el hecho de que el tipo intimidaba lo suficiente como para mantener callados a más de uno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, otro hombre, vestido igual que el primero, se acercó a ellos y los observó. Hermione tendría que haberlo previsto, seguro esos dos hombres y muchos más eran los encargados de mantener la seguridad de los pobladores, ahora que Brahim había muerto y Ron se había marchado.

-Wer ist sie? (¿Quién es ella?)- preguntó mirando con curiosidad a su compañero pero con severidad a la joven.

-Nicht sicher, aber ich denke, es ist die Frau, die sowohl Ronald sprach. Ich nehme Rachel und das ist ihre Entscheidung (No estoy seguro, pero creo que es la mujer de la que tanto hablaba Ronald. La llevaré con Raquel y que sea ella la que decida) - respondió. Hermione sólo comprendió los nombres de Ron y Raquel, ahora si que tenía esperanzas.

-Spätestens jetzt habe ich nicht du gefesselt, wird Rachel richtig, du hast dich sehr verändert. (Por lo menos ahora no la llevas amarrada; Raquel tiene razón, has cambiado mucho)- el otro sonrió y los dejó pasar.

Continuaron caminando, aunque ahora por un periodo de tiempo menor al anterior, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casa que no parecía tener nada en particular, tan idéntica a las demás que Hermione tendría problemas en identificarla si tenía que volver en otra ocasión.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni cuanto más tardaría pero sentía que si en los próximos segundos no se encontraba frente a Raquel y le explicaba la situación de Ron, perdería la poca cordura que aún poseía. Su vida no le importaba, lo que sucediera con ella le tenía sin cuidado pero no podía permitir que el padre de su hijo muriera y tampoco podía permitir que su hijo naciera y no tuviera un padre.

El hombre llamó a la puerta y Hermione sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban cuando un niño pelirrojo de impresionantes ojos azules atendía al llamado; de no ser por los brazos fuertes del hombre que iba con ella, se hubiera hecho daño al desmayarse.

Todo se volvió negro en un segundo y ella sólo podía pensar que su hijo sería aún más guapo que el que tenía delante suyo, porque sería de Ron y de ella.

- Wo haben Sie? (¿Dónde la encontraste?)- la voz de Raquel le llegó lejana y confusa; no lograba entender ni una sola palabra pues hablaba en alemán.

Erschien aus dem Nichts, etwas außerhalb des schützenden Zauber. Zuerst dachte ich, es war eine Bedrohung, sondern einen genaueren Blick ... ist es, Rachel? Hat Ron Frau? (Apareció de la nada, justo afuera de los hechizos protectores. Primero creí que se trataba de una amenaza pero al observarla de cerca… ¿es ella, Raquel? ¿La mujer de Ron?)- el hombre ahora sonaba preocupado y mucho más amable que cuando se dirigía al resto de las personas.

Ja, das ist sie. Aber ich erklärte, dass ist das, was wir hier tun (Sí, es ella. Pero no me explicó que es lo que hace aquí) - le respondió Raquel observando a la desmayada Hermione. Sólo la había visto en una ocasión en persona y no lograba explicarse cómo era que en tan poco tiempo se desmejorara tan pronto.

Hermione estaba en los huesos, pálida como un fantasma, el cabello sin vida, con unas profundas ojeras y tan delgada que hacía aún más evidente su embarazo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo.

Vielleicht Ron ist vielleicht etwas Schlimmes passiert. Du warst wie der sagte, dass Harry Potter verrückt geworden sei (Tal vez se trata de Ron, tal vez sucedió algo malo. Tú fuiste quién dijo que el tal Harry Potter se había vuelto loco) - Ahren no lograba entenderlo y la presencia de la joven sólo lo desconcertaba aún más.

Ja, deshalb mussten wir das Land verlassen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, ich wäre so etwas wie Harry zu tun, Ron sprach immer sehr viel von ihm. (Sí, por eso es que tuvimos que abandonar el país. Nunca pensé que Harry haría algo así, Ron siempre hablaba muy bien de él.) - la voz de Raquel se escuchaba afectada, con un profundo dolor.

Mom, Dad ihr die Freundin Ron? (Mamá, ¿ella es la novia de papá Ron?)- preguntó el pequeño Simón acercándose a Hermione y acariciando su cabello, realizando en mismo gesto que hacía con él Ron cuando estaba enfermo, intentando consolar a la mujer.

¡Schauen Sie!, Rachel, und er erwachte. (¡Mira!, Raquel, ya se despertó.) - Ahren tomo una actitud protectora parándose frente al niño, alejándolo así del alcance de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Hermione sin terminar de comprender las cosas.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- saludó Raquel intentando sonar tranquila- Estás en mi hogar, Ahren te encontró y te trajo conmigo- se arrodilló a su lado y la dio una taza de té- Tómatelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Pero Hermione no quería tomar el té con Raquel, quería explicarle las cosas: Ron había sido capturado, Ron no tenía escapatoria, le iban a absorber el alma. Raquel tenía que saberlo, tenía que acompañarla, juntas tenían que salvar a Ron.

- ¡NO!- soltó agitada- ¡Tengo que explicarte las cosas! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Simón también, tenemos que salvar a Ron

Ahren se dejó de niñerías y tomo al niño en brazos, evitando que Hermione lo tocara en su desesperación.

- ¡Tranquila!- Raquel hizo que Hermione se tumbara de nuevo en el sillón donde la había colocado Ahren- Dime qué es lo que sucede.

Y por la mirada que le dedicó Raquel, Hermione comprendió que ella también entendía la gravedad del asunto. Le explicó todo lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que ni ella misma lograba comprenderlo del todo; la tristeza en los ojos de Raquel no era ni el eco de la que invadía a Hermione.

-Tengo que llevarlos a todos, porque sólo así se solucionaran las cosas. el pequeño Simón tiene que testificar, no podemos permitir que le hagan daño a Ron- terminó de hablar Hermione, quería que Raquel dejara de hacer preguntas tontas y salieran los tres de ahí para poder ir a salvar a Ron.

-Nur über meine Leiche! (¡Sobre mi cadáver!) - Ahren sacó su varita y apuntó con ella directamente a Hermione- Simon hier nicht zu verlassen, um in ein Land, wo man töten kann gehen. Ich habe versprochen, Samuel, dass mit meinem Leben schützen würde, und das ist was ich zu tun planen. (Simón no sale de aquí para ir a un país donde lo pueden matar. Le prometí a Samuel que lo protegería con mi vida y eso es lo que planeo hacer.)

-Genug, Ahren! Nichts Schlimmes passieren wird. Es vereint fünfzig Ihrem besten Leute, wir in 20 Minuten zu gehen. (¡Basta, Ahren! Nada malo nos sucederá. Reúne a cincuenta de tus mejores hombres, nos vamos en veinte minutos.) - Raquel nunca había parecido tan decidida y con mayor poder como en ese momento- Tenemos que trazar un plan, no podemos entrar al ministerio lanzando maleficios y rogando no darle a gente inocente.

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, ya estaba más cerca de evitar una desgracia.

Hermione no podía respirar, corría tan rápido que sus piernas le punzaban con furia pero no podía detenerse, no podía permitir que el amor de su vida fuera condenado siendo inocente, tenía que salvarlo.

El ministerio estaba a reventar, todos se congregaban en el Atrio y dificultaban el avanzar; Raquel iba a su lado derecho y la decisión estaba pintada en su rostro, Ahren iba a su izquierda, llevando en brazos al pequeño Simón, él parecía dispuesto a comenzar a lanzar maleficios si no avanzaban más deprisa entre el mar de gente. Los cincuenta hombres que había reunido Ahren formar un círculo cerrado alrededor de ellos y así lograron avanzar más rápido.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe y el corazón le dejó de latir por culpa de la imagen que había delante de sus ojos: Harry observaba impasible cómo el dementor se acercaba lentamente a Ron, mientras este descansaba en brazos de su madre, el resto de los Weasley tenían que ser contenidos por un batallón de aurores; el público soltaba gritos de jubilo mientras el dementor se acercaba más y más.

-Dile a Hermione que la amo y que la voy a amar por siempre- Molly sollozo pero asintió.

Hermione se sintió morir, la respiración la abandonó por completo y sus fuerzas flaquearon.

El dementor sujetó con sus manos llenas de postulas la barbilla de Ron y acercó su boca sin labios a la de Ron. Él cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. El frío asfixiante no tocó su alma, su madre estaba ahí para protegerlo.

Una furia nunca antes conocida por Hermione se apoderó de ella, nadie le iba a arrebatar al hombre que amaba, ni siquiera el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

La nutria salió de su varita y se fue en contra del dementor, haciéndolo salir despedido por los aires. La gente se convirtió en un mar de gritos e intentos desesperados por huir pero Raquel, Ahren y sus hombres contuvieron el griterío con pocos pero certeros hechizos. Los Weasley se encargaron de los aurores, tomando el poder en tan solo segundos.

- ¡No me vas a arrebatar de nuevo al hombre que amo, Harry! No esta vez.

Hermione apuntaba directamente con su varita a Harry, estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Hermione…

La voz de Ron la desconcertó pero al verlo, su corazón latió desbocado, lleno de felicidad; se acercó a él y lo besó.

-Yo también te voy a amar por siempre- le susurró al oído. Así, entre los brazos de Ron, Hermione se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Solo un poco más y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque eso significara enviar a la cárcel a Harry.

Ni yo misma lo puedo creer :S, en verdad ya tengo una actualización para esta historia después de 6 meses sin nada de nada. De verdad comprenderé que me odien y que ahora ya no quieran saber nada de mí pero espero que me den otra oportunidad y lean la historia.

De verdad, lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, gracias a ustedes, los que me leen y me siguen es por lo que continuo aquí, no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que los defraude al no terminar una historia que ha gustado tanto y que tanto me a gustado a mi también.

la dedico a todas las personas que la leen y que siguen al pie del cañón a pesar de que yo soy una muy mala persona por no actualizar con mayor regularidad, también a todas las personas que leen y no dejan rr, porque se que también están ahí. Y mil gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, me han puesto entre sus favoritos, al igual que me historia, si no fuera por ustedes hace mucho que hubiera abandonado.

Ahora contestaré a los rr que no puedo contestar por PM

ronherms: pues ya ves que no la abandone, aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste, pero desde ya se que lo que viene aquí te pondrá feliz porque cumplí con algo que me pedías. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

loquita: muchas gracias por tu comentario, saber de ustedes me da ánimos para continuar y aunque no es el capitulo final, es una continuación y espero poder terminarla pronto o por lo menos no dejar pasar otros seis meses antes de actualizar

Saludos

Leanne Black


	15. FUISTE TÚ

FUISTE TÚ

Ni yo misma lo puedo creer: una actualización en menos de seis meses!

Espero que les guste, es algo loca y con varios saltos en el tiempo pero a mí, simplemente, me ha encantado.

Ahora, una explicación de los tiempos en la historia:

Ron se va en junio 1998

Harry y Ginny rompen en febrero 2000

Harry y Hermione comienzan una relación y se comprometen en mayo 2000

Hermione se casa en agosto 2006

Hermione se embaraza en octubre 2006

Bebé nace en junio 2007

Bebé 4 años en 2012

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se sintió en un mundo sub-real, no era posible que aquello fuera el final y que por fin la felicidad estuviera a su alcance; tenía a Ron entre sus brazos y muy pronto se sabría toda la verdad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

No quería hacerlo, se separó lo justo de Ron para ver su rostro pero fue en ese momento cuando un dolor punzante le recorrió el cuerpo. Alcanzó a ver a Harry y su varita apuntándola a ella antes de que todo se volviera negro.

_Fuiste tú,_

_Tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,_

_un beso y verte hacer pequeño por la carretera._

_Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,_

_lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería._

_Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues._

-Junio 1998-

_Aunque las cosas en la Madriguera no habían mejorado nada desde el entierro de Fred, Hermione por lo menos sentía un ligero viento de armonía llegando por el horizonte._

_La señora Weasley aún lloraba mucho, a todas horas y en todo momento, el señor Weasley abarcaba más de lo que en realidad podía en el trabajo, intentando llenar su mente de cualquier otra cosa que el dolor que había dejado la partida de Fred; de George mejor ni hablar porque era meterse en un hoyo negro de perdición, Percy entraba y salía de sus períodos de tristeza según la cantidad de trabajo que tuviera. Ron intentaba llevar las cosas con calma pero hasta él sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser igual, Ginny era quien mejor lo estaba manejando o por lo menos era la que tenía mayor entereza. Bill y Charlie se obligaban a sí mismos a estar bien, tanto por su salud mental como la del resto de su familia._

_Ron estaba en el jardín, había salido después de escuchar llorar a su madre mientras limpiaba el estante de fotografías. Ella lo veía desde la ventana y sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco; era verdad que le había propuesto matrimonio pero a veces era como si él lo hubiera olvidado o si simplemente la idea de tanta felicidad le produjera un desasosiego con el cual no podía lidiar. Hermione no quería pensar en esas cosas porque ella era feliz, o tan feliz como podía serlo con las cicatrices de la guerra aún abiertas y supurantes._

_No quería pensar y siguiendo el ejemplo del señor Weasley y Percy, se enfocaba en el trabajo que tenía por delante. Terminaría su educación mágica en Hogwarts, ayudaría a reconstruir el lugar e intentaría recuperar su vida; los aurores ya se estaban haciendo cargo de buscar a sus padres y una vez que dieran con ellos, tendría muchas explicaciones que dar, ella quería buscarlos personalmente pero Kingsely, el ministro, había insistido y ella había cedido. Por lo menos ahora tenía tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que les diría y cómo lo haría._

_Se alisó compulsivamente la falda, esa idea la atormento especialmente en ese momento, con la guerra en su pico más alto, borrarle la memoria a sus padres y enviarlos lejos le había parecido maravillosa pero ahora, se enfrentaba a un sinfín de consecuencias: accidentes, el que ellos quisieran quedarse en Australia, que su hechizo no pudiera revertirse, pero la que más temor le producía era que sus padres no la perdonaran por lo que les había hecho._

_La fotografía que estaba en el estante era la única que había conservado: era de un viaje que habían realizado a Paris, justo antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, ese viaje que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos. No había podía ocultarla, junto con el resto, no podía porque los rostros sonrientes le daban fuerzas para continuar pero ahora no era capaz de continuar observándolos, no en ese momento._

_Bajó al jardín, quería tener cerca a Ron, sentirlo, saber que él no la volvería a dejar, que no se arrepentía de su propuesta de matrimonio, que su felicidad apenas comenzaba, que su "y vivieron felices por siempre" no era ni la mínima parte de lo que les esperaba. _

_Él se sobresaltó cuando la sintió llegar pero su presencia logro tranquilizarlo y hacerlo sentir feliz._

_Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron sentados, simplemente abrazándose y dándose fuerzas, ayudándose a superar todos esos dolores que los atormentaban pero los dos se sintieron un poco mejor. Ron sintiendo que podía superarlo todo y Hermione recordando todos esos momentos felices al lado del hombre que amaba porque siempre que él la acompañaba, ella sentía que nada la detendría._

_Ella sabía que Ron no era perfecto, que las cosas entre ellos no siempre serían un cuento de hadas, que tendrían sus altas y sus bajas pero eso no le importaba porque lo amaba y aceptaba tanto las virtudes como las fallas._

_Ron suspiró, fue un suspiro pesado y doloroso que le traspaso la piel y le congeló el alma, porque fue como la certeza de que algo iba a suceder, algo que tal vez no era bueno pero que estaba ahí y no se marcharía. Hermione se estremeció y un doloroso pesar se instalo en su pecho, uno que la atormentó mientras Ron se caminaba en dirección a la Madriguera, a cada paso que daba era como si una brecha se abriera entre ellos dos y se extendiera mientras él se hacía pequeño mientras se alejaba._

_Ella durmió intranquila esa noche. Fue la última vez que lo vio._

_Fuiste tú,_

_de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,_

_o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas._

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,_

_las nubes grises también forman parte de paisaje._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

_Fuiste tú._

-Diciembre 2000-

_Los extrañaba, los extrañaba más que nada en el mundo. Extrañaba a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, extrañaba a Harry pero por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba a Hermione._

_La nieve cubría todo el paisaje y lo hacía sentir melancólico, recordando esas navidades en Hogwarts y en la Magriguera; el delicioso olor de la comida impregnándolo todo, los villancicos cantados a todo pulmón, desafinando y riendo a carcajadas. Era un miserable, un maldito estúpido que había abandonado a sus mejores amigos y familia cuando más lo necesitaban, él simplemente se había marchado y no había mirado atrás._

_O por lo menos hasta ese momento. Ya habían pasado dos años y él se sentía cada vez peor pero no quería volver, no podía en realidad; había algo en su interior que se lo impedía, un remordimiento asfixiante que lo paralizaba y lo dejaba con aún más ánimos de marcharse._

_Ya lo había aceptado, el único culpable ahí era él._

_¿Y es qué en verdad podría encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente convincente como para lograr el perdón de todas las personas que amaba? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder perdonarse a sí mismo._

_No tenía una excusa, lo único que poseía era la verdad pero eso era aún peor que inventar una mentira, porque la verdad era que había dejado de sentir amor hacía las personas que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado, las que lucharon a su lado y sufrieron por igual._

_Era una estupidez pero no era algo para sorprenderse, él era un estúpido. En su corazón sabía que los amaba pero en su cabeza no podía hacerlo, esa misma cabeza que le decía una y otra vez, sin darle tregua, que no merecía amarlos, que era demasiado insignificante como para estar a su lado, que ellos estarían mejor sin él, serían más felices, que no lo extrañarían y que él les había hecho un favor al alejarse y dejarlos vivir._

_Que Hermione sería infinitamente feliz si no lo volviera a ver, que él no era merecedor de un amor como el suyo, que él había firmado su sentencia cuando la abandonó a ella y a su mejor amigo cuando más lo necesitaron, y aún sin él, lograron sobrevivir, continuaron viviendo, luchando y siendo felices._

_Esa era su verdad: los demás serían felices mientras él estuviera lejos y él no iba a romper la vida de los demás imponiendo su presencia._

_A veces, en esos extraños momentos de extraña claridad que sufría, podía sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien con él, que esos pensamientos, esas ideas, su "verdad", no eran más que una mentira, una cabeza que intentaba meterse a la fuerza dentro de la suya y que cada vez ganaba más terreno pero luego todo volvía a la normalidad y él se sentía de nuevo "normal"._

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_sólo queda insistir…_

_Dilo…._

-Abril 2002-

_Harry la observó y fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. No esperaba verla, no tenía porque hacerlo pero fue suficiente para que su mundo se tambaleara._

_La larga cabellera pelirroja, la piel blanca, las pecas en sus mejillas y esos ojos de un marrón brillante que siempre lograban desconcertarlo, lo sacaron de su perfecto equilibro._

_Ginny Weasley lo saludaba desde un cartelón encantado que daba información sobre el próximo partido de Inglaterra en el mundial de Quidditch. No había pensado en ella desde hace tanto tiempo que fue como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido y aún fuera el joven de 16 años que estaba secretamente enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo._

_Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando desesperadamente sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. El tiempo había pasado, Ginny se había marchado, él estaba enamorado de Hermione._

_Tocó distraídamente el rostro de Ginny, esperando, sin conseguirlo, sentir la suave y cálida textura de su piel y no la fría y lisa superficie del papel._

_Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y continuó su camino, no había lugar para los remordimientos, ni en su cabeza ni en su corazón, había hecho lo que era conveniente y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias, con todas y cada una de las que se presentaran._

_Porque de entre todos los involucrados era él el que había sufrido más y el que, sin lugar a dudas, merecía ser completamente feliz. ¿Qué si había cometido algunas tonterías? ¿Qué sí había arruinado varías vidas?_

_Fuiste tú,_

_la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,_

_me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada._

-Septiembre 2005-

_No se sentía con ánimos de celebrar pero sus padres, sus amigos y su novio ya la esperaban abajo para comenzar con la fiesta. Otro cumpleaños más, otro año más sin él…_

_Por primera vez en su vida se había dado por vencida, había abandonado todo en lo que creía y que la definía como persona y se había conformado. Conformado con vivir una vida sin él, amarlo sin poder tenerlo cerca, fingir un amor por alguien que siempre había estado a su lado pero que nunca…_

_¡Ron se había marchado! ¡Ya habían pasado años de eso y ella aún continuaba enamorada como una estúpida de él!_

_¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Tan simple como eso ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su corazón y lanzarlo al olvido?_

_Había pasado años buscándolo, esperando por él, engañándose a sí misma, creyendo que él regresaría y que le diría que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que había cometido una idiotez al marcharse, que no lo volvería a hacer… pero eso era darse falsas ilusiones._

_Se secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, pensar en él le producía emociones encontradas, intensas y desgastantes. No podía dejarlo pero tampoco podía continuar sometiéndose a esa interminable tortura, tenía que aceptar su realidad, olvidar e intentar continuar con su vida._

¡Ron no va a volver! – se dijo con una firmeza que no sentía e intentó sonreír lo más naturalmente que pudo.

_Eso era todo, tenía que aceptarlo, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_La fiesta fue tranquila, todo mundo quería hacer una enorme celebración pero ella había insistido en que sólo quería a sus personas queridas; las conversaciones no lograban interesarla, rotaba constantemente entre los invitados e intentaba seguir el hilo de sus comentarios y sonreír cuando veía que los demás lo hacían pero al final terminó sentada en medio de sus padres y Harry sin escuchar ni una sola palabra que salía de sus labios, luego lo lamentaría._

¡Nos vamos a casar! – soltó Harry a mitad de la noche y ella sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

_Sonrió y se mostró emocionada ante los comentarios de felicitación de los presentes, ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Harry le había pedido matrimonio hacía tres años, ella había aceptado pero no usaba el anillo y tampoco le había comentado la noticia a nadie, aún tenía esperanzas pero al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Harry las dejó ir _"Ron no va a volver"_, se repitió y sonrió; le produjo una sensación de desasosiego pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, amaría a Harry tanto como él la amaba a ella._

_Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,_

_queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera._

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

-Febrero 2006-

_Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido así de bien, respirar con la tranquilidad de saber que todo en la vida está en perfecta sincronía. Hermione estaba tranquila, feliz, por fin había aceptado que "él" no regresaría…_

_Una sombra pareció posarse sobre él, un peso en el vientre le recordó algo que había preferido olvidar, tanto por su salud mental como para poder continuar con su vida._

_¿Se arrepentía? No. Nunca lo haría._

_Lo había hecho por el bien de la mujer que amaba, por protegerla de todo el sufrimiento que entraría a su vida de quedarse con el hombre que ella creía amar. Porque ella no podía amarlo, solamente creía hacerlo. Hermione era inteligente y por fin se había dado cuenta de que él, Harry Potter, el hombre indicado para ella._

_Suspiró. Sí, de ahora en adelante su vida sería perfecta. Continuó su camino, de vez en cuando le gustaba caminar por el parque cercano al Ministerio y observar a la gente pasear tranquilamente, algo que él había hecho, él les había dado esa tranquilidad… y por ello merecía adoración._

_Un niño pelirrojo pasó corriendo a su lado e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde descansaba su varita, observó todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y respiró tranquilo una vez que comprobó que sólo se trababa de un niño pelirrojo y no del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo._

_Estaba paranoico, la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a notarlo, Hermione ya había realizo varios comentarios per él se había encargado de desecharlos._

_Se encerró en su oficina, en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía imposible actuar normalmente. Lanzó todo hechizo de protección que conocía y se observó al espejo: el mismo cabello negro azabache revuelto, las gafas redondas, el cuerpo delgado, la cicatriz en la frente, los ojos verdes…_

_Todo lo contrario al joven que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños, ese que lo mismo le sonreía o lo maldecía: cabello pelirrojo, larguiducho, con el rostro lleno de pecas, nariz grande y ojos azules._

_Él lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía, todos lo sabían: él nunca sería Ron Weasley por mucho que utilizara hechizos de transformación y el rostro que ahora lo observará desde el espejo fuera el de ese pelirrojo en sus sueños._

_De un puñetazo destrozó el espejo, la misma rutina de siempre, con la misma desagradable consecuencia: decenas de Ron le regresaban la mirada y lo maldecían en silencio, recriminándole todo lo que había hecho, acusándolo por la traición cometida._

_Hermione nunca lo amaría, podría casarse con él, compartir el resto de su vida, darle hijos pero nunca, nunca lo amaría porque él era Harry Potter, no Ron Weasley._

_Fuiste tú._

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_sólo queda insistir…_

_fuiste tú._

-Agosto 2006-

_Era él, en verdad era él, era Ronald Weasley el que se había presentado a su boda y le había dicho que la amaba y que la quería de regreso, en verdad era él. Claro, un poco más maduro, más curtido y más guapo de lo que ella misma podía recordar pero definitivamente era él._

_El mismo que ocho años atrás le había propuesto matrimonio, el mismo que la había abandonado, el mismo que le había roto el corazón y ni siquiera se había molestado en darle una explicación para su repentina partida, el mismo que sólo había dejado una carta y un mar de lágrimas a su paso._

_Era él, era su Ron, el hombre que amaba._

_Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento cuando ella había decidido continuar con su vida? Cuando por fin había decido volver a amar._

_Porque amaba a Harry, claro que lo amaba. Era el hombre perfecto, la hacía sonreír, la ponía delante de todo, era cariñoso, considerado, respetuoso… aburrido, necesitado… ¡No! ¡Ella lo amaba! Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo._

_No podía respirar. El vestido de novia le oprimía el pecho y le hacía difícil obtener el oxigeno necesario para poder pensar con claridad; estaba hiperventilando, se estaba ahogando, se estaba hundiendo sobre el peso de sus propias mentiras._

_Lloraba e intentaba silenciar los gritos desesperados que intentaban salir de su garganta, Harry estaba en la otra habitación, la estaba esperando y ella tenía que comportarse, dejar atrás a Ron y vivir su presente y futuro con Harry._

_Arregló lo mejor que pudo su maquillaje y mientras pensaba en la vida que tenía delante se quitó el vestido para ponerse algo más apropiado para la noche de bodas._

_Era Harry quien la besaba, la acariciaba, le susurraba que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la desnudaba y le hacía el amor pero no era en él en el que pensaba, sino en el joven pelirrojo que había aparecido nuevamente en su vida._

_Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,_

_cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,_

_que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece._

_Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,_

_aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,_

_y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte._

_Nada más que decir,_

_si quieres insistir…_

_Fuiste tú._

-Marzo 2012-

_Por fin todo había terminado, ya no había ningún motivo para temer, para mirar constantemente sobre el hombro preocupada y detenerse petrificada por el miedo al más mínimo ruido desconcertante. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad y ella podía respirar tranquila. Claro, habían pasado más de cuatro años pero ahora eso parecía ser lo menos importante._

_El sol que se filtraba por la ventana le calentaba el cuerpo, produciéndole una sensación de felicidad y optimismo que le alentaba a seguir adelante. Le gustaba su nuevo hogar, esa casita de dos pisos, con sus jardines, su altos árboles, las flores, el pórtico con su columpio, los enormes ventanales y el interminable canto de las aves le producían un eterno encanto que le hacía sonreír; había sido una buena idea irse a vivir a las afueras, alejarse del ajetreó de la cuidad._

_Aún tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, como la comida, terminar los quehaceres o el papeleo del Ministerio pero lo único que le apetecía era quedarse ahí, sentada, recibiendo el calor del astro rey._

_- ¡Mamá!_

_Hermione sólo alcanzó a distinguir el destello de la brillante sonrisa de su hijo antes de que saliera corriendo para recibir a su padre. Cerró los ojos complacida, ahora todo, definitivamente, estaba bien._

El despertar fue doloroso, cada músculo de su cuerpo ardía, sus huesos crujían y su cerebro estaba embotado; no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el griterío no hacía más que confundirla y los hechizos salían disparados en todas direcciones de dos varitas que, en su adolescencia, nunca pensó se enfrentarían.

Los aurores no parecían ser capaces de detener aquello, se movían inquietos esperando la mínima oportunidad de aturdir a cualquiera de los dos duelistas, porque las cosas ya no eran las mismas que minutos antes cuando estaban convencidos de que su héroe aún era un héroe y el villano, culpable; necesitaban una explicación y por lo mismo recurrieron al hombre que ya una vez los había salvado después de la guerra: Kingsley Shacklebolt daba órdenes desde una tarima improvisada y ayudaba a sacar a las personas inocentes del medio de las maldiciones.

Hermione sangraba. La maldición de Harry había impactado directamente en su vientre abultado; el miedo se apoderó de ella, dejándola sin respiración y paralizada por el terror de perder al bebé, temblaba y se ahogaba a causa de los terribles pensamientos que le impedían pedir a gritos ayuda.

¡Su hijo podía morir! ¡Estaba sangrando y terribles punzadas le hacían doblarse por la mitad, intentando salvar, a base de pura voluntad, la vida de su bebé nonato! ¡Tenía que terminar! ¡Tenía que terminar de una maldita vez! ¡Alguien tenía que detener a Harry! ¡Ron tenía que estar a su lado!

¡Su bebé no iba a morir!

- ¡Avada Kedravra!

El haz de luz verde se desvió sólo unos milímetros pero fueron los suficientes para que se estrellara en la fuente que adornaba el Atrio. La mirada que le dedicó Harry fue de pura desolación, dolor y odio pero Hermione no se arrepintió. Harry ya le había causado mucho daño, no iba a permitir que continuara haciéndolo, si tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos, lo haría.

La explosión que hubo a continuación sólo logró confundirlos aún más, el techo se vino abajo y una vez que el humo se disipó, Harry ya no estaba ahí.

Para Hermione, todo se volvió negro en medio del dolor, ese dolor que le atenazaba el vientre y le decía que tal vez nunca podría tener entre sus brazos a su hijo.

- ¡Hermione…!

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ron llamándola aterrorizado antes de desmayarse, sin su hijo no quería vivir.


	16. La verdad en tus labios

LA VERDAD EN TUS LABIOS

_- ¡Mis padres están muertos!- bramó Harry._

_- ¡Los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino!- replicó Ron._

_- ¡Pues vete!..._

_Ron hizo un movimiento brusco y Harry reaccionó, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera sacar su varita mágica, Hermione sacó la suya._

_- ¡Protego!- chilló, y un escudo invisible se extendió dejándolos a ella y a Harry de un lado y a Ron del otro; todos ellos se vieron forzados a retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo, y Harry y Ron se miraban intensamente a cada lado de la transparente barrera como si se vieran claramente uno al otro por primera vez. Harry experimento un odio corrosivo hacia Ron; se había roto el lazo que los unía._

_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_

_Capítulo 15 "La venganza de los duedes" pág. 265-266_

Los sanadores tuvieron que someterla, estaba fuera de control y no permitía que nadie se acercara pero sabían que tenían intervenir de inmediato o el bebé perdería la vida.

Ron sentía que su mundo se venía abajo: la mujer que amaba y su bebé estaban en peligro de muerte y… él había perdido ya demasiado, a su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Todo era su culpa, él había sido el culpable de tanta destrucción, de tanto dolor, si tan solo no hubiera huido ese día hace años…

Él había dañado su amistad con Harry, la había enterrado y había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que las cosas estarían bien después de eso. Él había roto a su amigo, lo había abandonado, dejado en el momento más oscuro de su vida, lo había acusado, lo había traicionado; había hecho todo aquello que se había prometido que no haría. Ron conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Harry, sabía que no soportaría una traición, un abandono más… él era el único culpable y por eso era el único que merecía sufrir, él es el que debería haber muerto, por su culpa sus mejores amigos habían sufrido y continuarían sufriendo…

Sentía que se hundía en la desesperación y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo…

El sanador apareció después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad y lo dejó con una noticia que le movía aún más el mundo en el que vivía:

-La señora Pot… Weas…- el sanador estaba nervioso, no lograba entender del todo la situación-… Granger se encuentra bien- dijo al fin- Ella y los dos bebés se recuperarán al 100%

Ron quiso preguntar pero su cerebro estaba atascado. Gemelos ¡él y Hermione tendrían gemelos!

OoO

Por fin todo había terminado, ya no había ningún motivo para temer, para mirar constantemente sobre el hombro preocupada y detenerse petrificada por el miedo al más mínimo ruido desconcertante. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad y ella podía respirar tranquila. Claro, habían pasado más de cuatro años pero ahora eso parecía ser lo menos importante.

El sol que se filtraba por la ventana le calentaba el cuerpo, produciéndole una sensación de felicidad y optimismo que le alentaba a seguir adelante. Le gustaba su nuevo hogar, esa casita de dos pisos, con sus jardines, su altos árboles, las flores, el pórtico con su columpio, los enormes ventanales y el interminable canto de las aves le producían un eterno encanto que le hacía sonreír; había sido una buena idea irse a vivir a las afueras, alejarse del ajetreó de la cuidad.

Pero un sentimiento, ampliamente conocido, se filtró en su interior; había aprendido a vivir con él pero en ese momento se intensificó, dejándola aturdida durante unos segundos. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo y saco la carta que había recibido un par de días atrás, el mismo Kingsley en persona se la había entregado, era la prueba que necesitaba pero no por eso se sintió mejor, en realidad, fue como si la vida se hubiera vuelto un poco más oscura.

La leyó, como tantas veces la había leído anteriormente, con un nudo en la garganta, lágrimas amenazando por salir y un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad que no la había abandonado en esos cuatro años y que, bien sabía, nunca la abandonaría.

_Señor Ministro:_

_Las investigaciones concluyen, sin lugar a dudas, que la información proporcionada por el ministerio de Bulgaria es verdadera. Hemos encontrado el lugar del enfrentamiento y los hechizos mágicos confirman que no hubo sobrevivientes._

_Los mortifagos que lograron escapar antes de la batalla han sido interrogados y sus historias no presentan incongruencias._

_Es, por tanto, que le anunció que el señor Harry James Potter murió en batalla. Su cuerpo, como lo confirman los mortifagos, fue destruido segundos antes de que las autoridades búlgaras se presentaran, logramos recuperar los lentes del fallecido, los cuales entregaremos a usted en cuanto regresemos a Inglaterra, el resto de las pertenencias del fallecido han sido enviadas por traslador, quedan a su disposición._

_Sin más por el momento, me despido de usted esperando indicaciones sobre el procedimiento de traslado de los mortifagos capturados._

_Dean Thomas_

_Jefe del departamento de Aurores_

Hermione dobló ceremonialmente la carta, intentando reprimir el impulso de echarse a llorar. Ese no era el final que ella quería, no era lo que ninguno de los tres se merecía pero ahora ya no había tiempo de lamentarse, tendría que aprender a vivir con la culpa y el dolor que ella misma había causado.

Aún tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, como la comida, terminar los quehaceres o el papeleo del Ministerio pero lo único que le apetecía era quedarse ahí, sentada, recibiendo el calor del astro rey.

- ¡Mamá!

Hermione sólo alcanzó a distinguir el destello de la brillante sonrisa de su hijo antes de que saliera corriendo para recibir a su padre. Cerró los ojos complacida, ahora todo, definitivamente, estaba bien.

Era verdad que las cosas habían terminado mal, que no toda la población mágica comprendió del todo la situación pero al final terminaron aceptando que las cosas eran como lo contaron Ron, Hermione y Raquel.

Ella aún tenía pesadillas durante las noches, sueños donde Harry entraba y salía de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra pero dedicándole la misma mirada de la última vez que lo vio: desolación, dolor y odio. No había querido decirle nada a Ron para no preocuparlo pero ella se arrepentía.

Se arrepentía de todo el dolor que le había causado, de haberlo engañado y traicionado, de haberle dado falsas esperanzas, de haber dejado que la amara cuando ella sabía que nunca lo amaría pero por sobre todas las cosas se arrepentía de haberlo usado para intentar olvidar a Ron.

Había causado tanto daño que a veces sentía que no merecía toda la felicidad que tenía…

El silencio la desconcertó. Demián siempre hacía un escándalo cuando llegaba su papá pero ahora solo había silencio y ella sintió una punzada de terror recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sus pies reaccionaron antes de que su cerebro diera la orden y comenzaron a andar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Demián se había quedado parado, con su mirada curiosa clavada en el hombre que tenía delante, no parecía asustado o preocupado, simplemente curioso. Le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba descubrir a quien; sabía que su madre lo regañaría pero no podía dejar de observar al hombre, quería ayudarlo, borrar de su rostro la profunda tristeza que lo invadía pero también podía ver que era un hombre moribundo y que lo que en verdad necesitaba era un sanador.

El niño pelirrojo y de ojos azules se volvió para llamar a su madre pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque ella ya estaba en camino.

Hermione sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y el pánico se apoderaba de ella pero logro mantener la claridad suficiente como para alejar a su hijo e interponerse entre él y…

- ¡Harry!

Alcanzo a decir antes de sostener en sus brazos al que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo. Al que ella creí muerto.

Ron apenas pudo mantener la compostura después de escuchar al patronus de Hermione y aparecerse junto en la puerta de su casa. Hermione aún sostenía en brazos a Harry y él le ayudó a llevarlo adentro, Demián los observó pero guardo silencio y esperó paciente a que le explicaran las cosas, como siempre sucedía.

-Ron ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó lo más bajo y tranquila que pudo, no quería alarmar a su hijo pero ella sentía que no podría soportarlo más.

-Demián, ve con tu hermana y espera que te llamemos- Ron tampoco sabía hasta dónde llegarían las cosas pero lo que sí sabía era que quería a sus hijos lo más lejos posible de Harry.

El niño obedeció pero su mirada fue de desolación por no obtener las respuestas a las preguntas que no le habían dejado formular pero sabía que en momentos como ese no obtendría nada de sus padres.

Alexia estaba jugando con su muñeca favorita, una de trapo que la abuela Molly le había regalado la navidad pasada y que tenía ese olor particular que le gustaba tanto de la Madriguera; su hermano la observó durante unos segundos pero cuando ya no pudo contener más su curiosidad, le contó todo sobre el hombre misterioso que había aparecido de la nada en la puerta de entrada.

Alexia dejó tirada su muñeca y de un salto se puso en pie, ella era la impulsiva y por eso Demián siempre le contaba aquellas cosas que él no se terminaba de animar a hacer solo. La misma sonrisa se formó en sus labios e inmediatamente después ya estaban bajando las escaleras para enterarse de todo.

Demián había sacado la personalidad tranquila pero curiosa de su mamá pero los ojos azules y el cabello pelirrojo de su papá, las pecas de todos los Weasley pero la piel un poco más morena de su mamá.

Pero Alexia era totalmente diferente a él, a su padre, a sus abuelos y a sus primos, tenía un poco de mamá pero eso era todo. Alexia era impulsiva, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos verdes más impresionantes que su hermano hubiera visto jamás.

El hombre, Harry como lo había llamado mamá, estaba desmayado en el sillón y sus padres lo observaban con una mirada llena de miedo, curiosidad y… ¿arrepentimiento? Se veía increíblemente envejecido para un hombre de su edad, su cabello negro estaba lleno de canas, su ropa, vieja y raída, su aspecto era de agotamiento y cada pedazo de piel descubierto lucía llagado y sangrante. Ese hombre parecía haber sufrido un infierno en la tierra.

Un solo movimiento del hombre basto para que dos varita le apuntaran directamente al pecho; Demián nunca había visto a sus padres actuar de esa forma y él se preocupó, puede que solo tuviera cuatro años pero se daba cuenta de cosas que la mayoría no.

Harry tosió con fuerza y escupió sangre sobre la alfombra que a Hermione le había tomado meses elegir; él no era una amenaza pero solo la varita de Ron dejó de apuntarlo.

Alexia conocía a la perfección a su mamá y por eso le sorprendió la forma en que continuaba apuntando a ese hombre. También conocía a la perfección a su padre y no le sorprendió en nada que se arrodillara a su lado y le ayudara a respirar mejor.

- ¡Harry!- aunque el tono de voz de Ron fue bajo y calmado, el miedo, el terror y la melancolía fueron patentes- Llama a un sanador y a Kingsley- le pidió a Hermione.

Había pasado noches enteras esperando el regreso de Harry, se había hecho mil y una historias sobre las posibles situaciones a las cuales se enfrentaría pero nunca se imaginó que algo así sucedería. Su mejor amigo estaba a las puertas de la muerte y él no hacía más que desear poder marcha atrás en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas.

Quería pedirle perdón, a él, a Hermione, a sus hijos, perdón por su cobardía, por ser tan incapaz de asumir sus responsabilidades… por ser tan Ronald Weasley pero no estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo pudiera escucharlo.

Cuando volvió sus ojos hasta donde suponía que estaba Hermione, se sorprendió al encontrarla en la misma posición: apuntando con su varita a Harry, aterrada, con el miedo y el dolor dominando cada una de sus emociones.

- ¡Hermione!- intentó atraer su atención pero los ojos de su esposa permanecieron clavados en su moribundo amigo- ¡Hermione, por favor!- pero ella no bajo la varita, parecía incapaz de hacerlo y Ron podía entenderlo.

La cabeza de Hermione era un caos: todo era imágenes revueltas, mezcladas en un interminable torbellino: sus años en Hogwarts, lo feliz que había sido en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, la guerra, el dolor, la partida de Ron, el engaño de Harry, traición que ella había cometido a su mejor amigo, al hombre que amaba y sus hijos…

La imagen de Demián y Alexia se sobrepusieron a todo lo demás, no podía permitir que nada malo les sucediera y no iba a dejar que Harry los dañara…

Harry volvió a toser pero esta vez abrió los ojos. Esos ojos verde esmeralda fueron como un golpe seco y doloroso en el pecho de Hermione; los mismos ojos que la habían atormentado y perseguido durante años, ojos que ella misma había intentado eliminar, con el mismo dolor y decepción que la última vez, sin el odio pero eso a ella solo la lastimó aún más, quería que la observara con odio, que deseara su muerte, que la eliminara… los mismo ojos que veía a diario en el rostro de…

Alexia sintió un golpe en el pecho, no doloroso como el de madre, sino uno que la hizo sentir mareada. Los ojos del hombre que había delante de ella eran idénticos a los suyos, el mismo cabello negro azabache, la misma piel pálida; se había acercado sin darse cuenta y ahora lo tenía a su alcance. El hombre la observaba y las dudas surcaban sus ojos, extendió su mano para tocarla.

- ¿Por qué…?

Pero Alexia no pudo terminar su pregunta porque su madre se interpuso entre el hombre y ella, evitando se esa forma que la mano de Harry tacara la de la niña.

-Regresen a su habitación y no salgan de ahí.

Ni Alexia ni Demián habían oído hablar de esa forma a su madre: no había emoción, ni enojo ni tristeza, solo un tono seco y autoritario; pero lo que más les llamó la tención fue la mirada que les dirigió: estaba vacía y parecía que no volvería a tener cariño en ella.

-Vamos- Ron separó a Alexia de su madre y tomándola de la mano, guió a ella y a su hermano de regreso a la habitación.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó Demián una vez que estuvieron en el piso de arriba.

-Ahora no- le respondió su padre- Esperen aquí y no vuelvan a salir hasta que yo se los diga.

Su padre también estaba nervioso, parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque pero aún podían reconocer al hombre cariñoso y amable que siempre había sido con ellos, no como había sucedido con su madre. Los dos niños comprendieron que ese no era un buen momento para desobedecer la orden que habían recibido, así que se quedaron en la habitación y esperaron.

Cuando Ron regresó a la sala, Hermione estaba arrodillada junto a Harry, le estaba dando a beber agua, finas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Era evidente para los dos que Harry no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más. Ron se sentía un hipócrita, un ser miserable, había cometido el peor de los pecados y ahora era tiempo de pagarlo.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

La voz de Harry era apenas un susurro pero para los oídos de Hermione y Ron fue como un grito a todo pulmón. Observaba los ojos castaños de la que fuera su mejor amiga e intentaba encontrar una respuesta.

Hermione siente que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba un poco más; la carga en su espalda se volvió aún más pesada, la había venido cargando desde que Ron los abandono. Ella le había dado esperanzas, perdidos como estaban en medio de una guerra que parecía no tener fin, y sabe que todo fue su culpa, que todo el dolor fue su culpa, que tendría que haber sufrido en silencio, olvidarlo y no engañar de forma tan mezquina a Harry.

-Tenía miedo- estaba dando una justificación, lo sabía pero ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir engañando, engañándose- Yo soy la única culpable, cuando Ron se fue, cuando nos abandonó a los dos… te engañé, dejé que creyeras que podía llegar a amarte- la mirada de dolor de Harry le atravesaba el alma pero ahora tenía que ser sincera, por mucho que doliera- ¡Yo quería quererte! ¡Quería amarte de la forma en que tú te merecías pero no pude hacerlo! No pude y te cause un daño irreparable, te orillé a hacer lo que hiciste y lo lamentaré por el resto de mis días, pero…- no podía pero tenía que continuar-… tú fuiste quién me mintió primero- Hermione sabía que era una tontería pero Harry también era culpable de toda esa desgracia- Fuiste tú quién alejó a Ron de mi lado, él que lo envió lejos…

Hermione sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que ella era tan culpable como Harry y Ron, que la desgracia en que se había convertido la vida de todos era la suma de los errores de los tres.

-Todo es culpa mía- Ron lo sabía, no había motivos para que otros cargaran la culpa que solo le correspondía a él- Yo fui el cobarde, el traidor, él que rompió la amistad que nos unía…- se acercó a Harry y también se arrodilló a su lado- Yo sabía que tú no tolerarías una traición más, cuando me fui, yo lo sabía, sabía que había arruinado nuestra amistad para siempre y cuando regresé… regresé por…

Su mirada se clavó en la de Hermione, esos ojos castaños que él había amado aún antes de saber que lo hacía… sí, él había regresado pero había regresado por ella, por Hermione. Lo mismo había sucedió cinco años atrás, había regresado por ella, no por Harry. Él era el único culpable, él solo se había encargado de destrozar a su mejor amigo.

-Eras mi amigo y sabía que lo único que querías era ser feliz, tener una familia, ser querido y sabía lo importante que era para ti la lealtad, la amistad que nos unía- Ron había pasado todo ese tiempo intentado comprender a Harry y ahora que lo hacía, se sentía aún peor-Yo estaba celoso de ti, eras mi amigo y estaba celoso, quería tener lo que tú tenías: ser rico, famoso… yo solo me encargué de arruinarlo todo. Tú nunca aceptaste mis disculpas: me perdonaste en nuestro cuarto año, cuando los abandone en medio del bosque, tú eras mi amigo y yo nunca supe corresponder a tú amistad… ¡Perdóname!

Y Ron no sólo se había conformado con eso: también le había quitado aquello que él más deseaba, la oportunidad de tener una familia, de ser padre, de ser verdaderamente feliz…

-Yo estaba celoso de ti- la voz de Harry sonaba ahogada, le costaba respirar y a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más pálido y frío- Quería todo lo que tú tenías: una familia, hermanos, un padre, una madre…- para Ron ese fue el peor de los golpes, se sentía aún más miserable- Tú tenías todo eso y lo compartiste todo conmigo pero… yo lo quería para mí. Por eso hice lo que hice...

Hermione sollozo en silencio. A eso se resumía todo: Ron y ella lo tenían todo, conocían a Harry, sus debilidades y lo habían desgarrado desde adentro, ellos lo habían convertido en lo que era. Ellos lo habían destrozado.

- ¿La niña es…?- pero Harry no pudo continuar. La tos le desgarró la garganta, todos lo podían sentir, el final estaba cerca.

La mirada de comprensión que compartieron Hermione y Ron fue suficiente para saber que lo único que podían hacer era darle lo único que tenían, aunque eso significara causarle dolor a una persona inocente.

Los dos niños aún estaban parados en el exacto lugar donde los había dejado. Alexia lloraba en silencio y su hermano no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, quería consolar a su hermana pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ron se acercó a ella y la observó directamente a los ojos, el llanto se incrementó y el dolor es su pecho se hizo aún más punzante.

- ¿Papá?

La mirada que le dedicaron esos hermosos ojos verdes fue lo más doloroso que Ron había experimentado en toda su vida: le hablaban de mentiras, de traición, de dolor, de errores y le suplicaban que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que nada malo sucedería, que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla y que todo volvería a ser como era antes.

-El hombre que está abajo…- Ron no pudo sostenerle la mirada, había lastimado a la niña que más quería, le había causado el mismo dolor que al que fuera su mejor amigo- es… su nombre es Harry Potter, está muy grave y quiere verte.

- ¿Por qué?- Demián se acercó y abrazó a su hermana. Ron pudo ver en los ojos de su hijo la determinación que tenían al proteger a su hermana- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ella?

-Es su padre.

Las reacciones de los dos niños fueron completamente diferentes: Demián negó con la cabeza y abrazó con mayor fuerza a su hermana pero en los ojos de Alexia hubo comprensión y tristeza, una profunda tristeza que le partió el corazón a Ron.

-Tú eres mi papá- la niña no podía controlar las lágrimas y los temblores pero aún así acarició con cariño la mejilla del hombre que la había cuidado y querido toda su vida.

Ron no quería sentirse así de feliz: su mejor amigo, al que había traicionado, estaba a punto de morir y lo único que quería era ver a la hija que Ron había criado como propia, pero la niña sólo lo quería a él..

-Vamos.

Tomó a los niños de la mano y los condujo escaleras abajo, donde Hermione intentaba mantener con vida a Harry aunque todos sabían que sólo estaba alargando lo inevitable.

Alexia se aferraba a la mano de su padre pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo. Ron le hizo una seña tranquilizadora, con eso la niña se sintió segura como para acercarse al hombre, a su padre…

-Alexia…

En esta ocasión nadie se interpuso entre la mano extendida de Harry y la niña, su hija. Alexia tomo la mano y sintió un escalofrío, una sensación extraña la recorrió y deseo conocer más acerca de ese hombre, quería borrar todo la tristeza de su rostro y averiguar cómo era su sonrisa y si se parecía a la de ella tanto como se parecían sus ojos y su cabello.

-Hola, papá.

Harry sonrió y Alexia pudo comprobar que sí, que sus sonrisas eran iguales. Harry nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, donde su hija le sonreía y sus ojos le hablaban de mejores tiempos, de verdadera felicidad.

Había cometido muchos errores y ahora lamentaba no poder vivir para ver crecer a su hija y ser feliz a su lado.

-Te quiero- la niña volvió a sonreír. La sonrisa de su hija era la más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca.

-Yo también te quiero- era lo único que Harry necesitaba y después le dedicó una última sonrisa.

La mano que sostenía Alexia se relajó y ella sintió que su corazón se encogía a causa del dolor. Le habían mentido, traicionado, le habían quitado todo lo que ella consideraba suyo.

-Hija.

Pero Alexia no soportaba la idea de que su madre la tocara, no quería tenerla cerca en ese momento así que se alejó tanto como pudo, lo único que quería era refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. Ron la acurrucó entre sus brazos y la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

Hermione sintió un dolor que la recorría completa y la dejaba sin respiración. Ella tendría que pagar por sus errores y apenas comenzaba.

oOo

Después de siglos sin actualizar, aquí les dejo este capítulo que me costó sangre, sudor y lágrimas actualizar.

Espero que les guste porque a mí me encanto de verdad y con la noticia de que ya solo queda un capítulo más y será el fin. Nos leemos en los comentarios.


	17. Alexia

Alexia no pudo dormir. Paso la noche en vela, observando el cielo negro e intentando alejar todo el dolor que había atormentado su alma desde que era una niña de cuatro años. Esa había sido su última noche en Hogwarts, en cuanto el sol estuviera en lo más alto del cielo, ella y el resto de sus compañeros tomarían el tren y no volverían a ver el castillo, no por lo menos como estudiantes…

Sus compañeras de habitación no habían notado que ella no había podido conciliar el sueño, de haber sido sus amigas lo habrían notado, pero ellas intentaban mantenerse alejadas de su presencia tanto como les era posible.

Alexia nunca había encontrado su lugar. No era una Weasley, no se sentía una Potter y ciertamente no quería ser una Granger. Ella no era como su hermano: alguien sociable, agradable, adorable, alegre, tenía un montón de amigos y lleno de una vida que atraía a los demás; ella había intentado ser la niña feliz que había sido antes de enterarse de la historia de sus padres pero el no saber, el no terminar de comprender lo que había sucedido en realidad, le impedía poder relacionarse con el resto de las personas.

Su familia, los Weasley, nunca la habían tratado mal, al contrario, la querían tanto como al resto de los nietos y sobrinos, con ellos sí era feliz, adoraba a su hermano pero a veces deseaba ser tan Weasley como lo eran ellos, no alguien que se había quedado a medias.

El cielo ya comenzaba a clarear y Alexia sintió que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. El destino había sido, simple y llanamente, intransigente, tal como el verano seguía de la primavera y el otoño siempre iba delante del invierno, no le había dado ni una sola oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Arrugó un poco más la carta que tenía en las manos y luchaba contra ella misma para no llorar. Esa carta había llegado a sus manos a la una de la madrugada en el pico de una lechuza blanca y aunque estaba dedicada _"A mi hija"_, Alexia supo que era para ella. Esa no era la letra de su padre, ella reconocería inmediatamente la letra de Ronald Weasley, lo que significaba que era de él, del hombre que le había dado la vida pero que también la había condenado a un profundo sufrimiento. Esa carta había sido el motivo de que ella no hubiera podido dormir esa noche.

Ella conocía la historia, su padre se la había contado a ella y a su hermano justo antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. Ella sabía que durante la guerra los tres mejores amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, había ido en busca de los horrocruxes para derrotar a Voldemort pero que en medio de todo eso, Ron había abandonado a sus amigos en medio de un bosque. Él había regresado, sí, pero nada había sido lo mismo después de eso: el amor que unía a Hermione y Ron se había hecho más fuerte que nunca pero que algo se había roto dentro de Harry, algo que le había llevado a hacer todo lo que hizo.

Ella nunca había sido una cobarde, todo lo contrario, en realidad, pero abrir esa carta y leer su contenido la petrificaba. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado conocer la verdad, toda la verdad o la verdad de Harry Potter. Hermione había cambiado la historia tantas veces, que dejo de creerle después de un tiempo… su papá por lo menos había mantenido su versión a lo largo del tiempo. El cielo ya había aclarado lo suficiente, podría leer sin ningún problema. Sus manos temblaban tanto que casi parte por la mitad la carta pero una vez abierta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_A mi hija_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque morí antes de poder explicarte el por qué de toda la desgracia que cause en tú vida. No quiero darte justificaciones porque probablemente tendrás algo de mi carácter, o por lo menos eso espero, y sé que como yo lo único que deseas es la verdad desnuda y eso es lo que voy a ofrecerte._

_Lo único que yo deseaba en este mundo era formar una familia, tener en mi adultez aquello que no tuve durante mi infancia y adolescencia, quería ser feliz y dar esa felicidad a mis hijos pero cometí una terrible equivocación._

Alexia recordó una frase que le escuchó decir a su madre algunos años atrás, una que aún en esos momentos le hacía hervir la sangre porque definía a la perfección lo que había hecho: _"Harry ya debería estar acostumbrado a sufrir, después de todo, lo hizo toda su vida."_ ¿En verdad eso justificaba el engaño? ¿La traición? Al parecer Hermione pensaba que sí. Continuó leyendo sin saber si eso le ayudaría a volver a la normalidad o la sumiría aún más en la tristeza en que vivía.

_Cuando Ron nos abandonó en medio de la guerra, el lazo que unía a tí mamá y a mí se hizo aún más fuerte, tanto que yo llegué a confundir el cariño que sentía por ella con amor, amor de pareja, algo que ella nunca sintió por mí. En todo caso, fui yo él que cometió ese error. Cuando Ron regresó y con la guerra terminada, le propuso matrimonio a tu madre, fue en ese momento cuando yo sentí que lo estaba perdiendo todo de nuevo, que me quedaría solo… así que practiqué magia negra, misma a la que me había resistido durante mucho tiempo, y obligué a Ron a marcharse. Me convertí en una clase de persona que había odiado, a partir de ese momento yo fui mi peor enemigo._

_Cause mucho daño y durante algún tiempo no sentí ninguna clase de remordimiento, todo lo contrario, me sentía satisfecho por haber logrado lo que me proponía pero después me di cuenta de que había arruinado mi única oportunidad de ser feliz…_

_No quiero señalar culpables, porque los tres tenemos la misma carga de responsabilidad, debí pensar en ti, en lo que sufrirías al saber todos los errores que cometimos… ¡ojala pudiera contar con tú perdón!_

_Te amo y desafortunadamente nunca podré demostrártelo._

_Harry Potter_

Alexia suspiró. Por fin tenía toda la verdad en sus manos. Sí, Ron había comenzado todo al huir, Harry lo había continuado alejando a su mejor amigo pero había sido Hermione la que había sellado los acontecimientos al fingir un sentimiento que no sentía. Si ella no hubiera engañado a Harry, si tan solo no hubiera fingido amarlo y esperado al regreso de Ron o continuado con su búsqueda… Las ideas, los pensamientos, los hubieras, comenzaron a girar tan deprisa en la cabeza de Alexia que se sintió mareada, no quería pensar, ya no quería hacer más suposiciones, ella sólo quería ser feliz.

No odiaba a su madre pero tampoco podía quererla de la misma forma en que quería a su padre. Ron había sido el único que nunca le había mentido ni engañado.

-10 años después-

El pequeño niño pelinegro salió corriendo de la casa, su risa inundaba todo el jardín y los adultos lo veían desde la ventana de la cocina, unos segundos después vieron como la madre salía en su búsqueda y comenzaban un juego en el que tenían que atraparse para luego volver a salir corriendo. Hermione nunca había vista tan feliz a su hija como en ese momento, por fin había superado todo el dolor que le había significado la traición que habían cometido en su contra.

Pero Hermione no se estaba engañando a ella misma. Sabía que Alexia había perdonado a Ron y a Harry, que por fin había dejado todo su sufrimiento atrás y con ello había encontrado el amor y formado una bonita familia, pero a su madre, a Hermione, aún la culpaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

El suspiro de Hermione sólo fue visto por Ron, él sabía el sufrimiento que su esposa aún cargaba porque era el mismo que él cargaría por el resto de sus días. Demián también se unió a los juegos de su hermana y su sobrino, él nunca había culpado a sus padres pero siempre había permanecido y apoyado a su hermana, el lazo que los unía era tan poderoso que nada había podido romperlo, eso era algo que aliviaba un poco la carga de Ron.

Harry estaba muerto, él ya no podía seguir pagando en vida su cuota de responsabilidad, eso era ahora cosa de Ron y Hermione, ambos sabían que aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer…

-35 años después-

Durante el funeral, Alexia no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Sus hijos estuvieron todo el tiempo a su lado y se maravillaron por la entereza mostrada por su madre, les recordaba tanto a la abuela que hasta cierto punto sentían que no la habían perdido pero no lo exteriorizaron porque sabían que a su mamá no le gustaba que la comparan con la abuela. Ellos sabían que la relación entre su madre y abuela siempre había sido tensa pero nunca habían hecho preguntas porque para ellos, la abuela Hermione era la mejor del mundo y la querían tanto que aún no podían creer que había muerto.

El cementerio estaba repleto, prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica se había reunido para darle el último adiós a una de las brujas más importantes y prominentes de mundo. Consolaban al esposo y ofrecían sus condolencias a los hijos e intentaban sobrellevar el dolor que los invadía. La ceremonia fue memorable y permanecieron ahí aún mucho tiempo después de que se terminara.

Alexia espero paciente a que toda la gente se marchara, quería estar a solas con su madre y poder despedirse apropiadamente. Las horas pasaron y ella estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, de pie, frente a tumba de su madre, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

-Adiós mamá, espero que allá donde estés, encuentres el perdón que yo no puedo darte- dejó una rosa blanca y se marchó.

Alexia le dio la espalda a la tumba de su madre y no volvió jamás.

FIN

….

_¡Por fin! En verdad no puedo creer que esto llegó a su fin. Creo que es un buen final, en verdad me gusto y espero que a ustedes también les guste._

_Es algo trágico, tal vez demasiado pero expresa todo lo que sentía y al punto al que quería llegar con esta historia, me siento verdaderamente satisfecha con el final de la misma, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones._

Quiero agradecer a las 12 personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos, son los mejores:

GingerLuna-Grint, Helena Weasley, Hermy Jean Weasley, , Mardegrint, Pamela Fiction, bea potter-swan, daniefron, manzanaaa, mar-hermione, paunieto y sofia1010.

Así como los que me agregaron a su lista de following:

ALnewmoon, Eirian Lovegood, GingerLuna-Grint, Helena Weasley, Jade Lautrec, , Pamela Fiction, always-all4u, fmiles, gnarkill182, kisa kuchiky y sofia1010

Un especial agradecimiento a los que me dejaron un review, así como a los lectores anónimos que se pasaron por mi historia.


End file.
